In Season
by The Shipping Queen
Summary: Misty and Cordelia have been together a while, but there are things Misty still doesn't understand. Fortunately, Cordelia is a good teacher. Foxxay/Gooday, pretty well plotless. Fluff.
1. Cycle of the Moon

Title: In Season

Summary: Misty and Cordelia have been together a while, but there are things Misty still doesn't understand. Fortunately, Cordelia is a good teacher. Foxxay/Gooday, pretty well plotless. Fluff.

A/N: These two are my OTP :) I'm satisfied with it as a one-shot but if someone wants me to add on to it, I will gladly do so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it came to sex, Misty knew more about animals than she did about people- and that wasn't because anyone had actually taught her. She'd learned some things just watching the little critters out in the swamp, how animals came into season and...well...reproduced. There were things she learned without meaning to, as simply a by-product of healing the many injuries wild animals were prone to.

But she wasn't an animal, at least not in the same way they were, and now that she was in an official relationship, the in's and out's of human anatomy and sex had become relevant. Thanks to Cordelia, she knew how to use Google well enough to do some research, but most of the websites she'd managed to pull up turned out to serve little purpose. They were mostly diagrams and educational videos on the female reproductive system, sometimes on pregnancy, usually heavily focused on menstruation- nothing that had helped her figure it out so far (is there a particular season we have to be in? Or a moon cycle?). Heck, she didn't even know if two women _could_ have sex- as far as she could tell, sex was just for making babies, and neither of them had the parts that could do that. Asking someone else, though, just felt too embarrassing.

The parts of the relationship they'd had so far were amazing. Handholding, cuddling up in bed when the weather was cold, tending the gardens together...Cordelia was a bit of a homebody, even during those stolen moments when she wasn't completely overwhelmed with tasks, but Misty didn't mind that much. She was getting more interaction now than she ever had living alone at the swamp, and no one had even attempted to tie her down here, so when she wanted to leave, she could- and did. She didn't feel the need to push fancy restaurant dates or trips to the movies; Kyle had become a pretty decent gourmet since being trained as the official butler and the "little Stevie" Zoe had given her (in English, that would be an MP3 player) provided enough entertainment. When it came to Cordelia, she didn't need to be entertained, she needed to be loved- and she got that plenty. She wasn't disappointed with the relationship, but there were things that she just...didn't quite understand.

Sometimes, when Cordelia kissed her, she felt strange on the complete opposite end of her body. And she wasn't stupid- uneducated, maybe, but not stupid- she knew what that part of her body was for. And the last time that happened, the other woman's hands slid up inside her shirt- her fingertips made Misty shiver, but when she opened one eye and asked "What are you doing?"- everything stopped. She didn't know or understand why, but the question seemed to raise some kind of...barrier...and she wished she hadn't said anything so that she could have found out what might've happened next. How did one go about bringing this kind of conversaton up? That was the question on her mind while she was standing in the door frame, looking in at their most beloved Supreme- whose back was facing her from the desk. The girls had been in bed for a little over an hour now, and she was sitting there in a pink silk nightgown that looked just lovely on her, her hair tousled and disorganized without being exactly messy, skimming over a book she hoped to learn more about her newfound Supremacy from. Even from this distance- hell, from anywhere else in the building- Misty could feel that woman's power just radiating off her, like mist rising from the water that enveloped everything in a fog. The feeling was indescribably immense, and as much as she loved Cordelia, it made her feel small. Sometimes, feeling small in a vast world was a relief, and the power she could sense also made her feel protected- but there were times when she wondered if she might not measure up.

"Knock, knock?" she finally announced her presence, lightly tapping her knuckles on the doorframe. She expected to startle her, but she didn't, and it occurred to her for the first time that Cordelia probably knew she was standing there the whole time. "'re ya' busy?" her heart pounded mercilessly against her sternum.

"Not particularly,"

"Can I come in?"

Cordelia turned around slowly in the swiveling chair, and the view of her from the front was even more captivating than the view from the back. "You never have to ask that, Misty. You're always welcome here,"

She nodded and tried to steady the pounding of her heart with a deep breath, though it proved little use. This wasn't the first time she'd been extended the 'my door is always open to you' invitation, and for weeks now she'd simply been comfortable just walking in unannounced, but right now she...well, she wanted her attention, really.

"What's the matter? Did something happen with one of the girls?"

Misty shook her head. "It's not them, Cordelia. I...I want to talk to you 'bout somethin' but...I'm not sure how ta say it..."

The Supreme, somehow, took on an even more serious look when she said that. The 'is it bad?' was evident on her face, but she still sat there patiently. "You don't have to worry about 'how,' you can just...say what you mean,"

She decided, then, to start off in exactly the middle of her train of thought with "I just don't get what's going on, or what we're s'posed ta do," and Cordelia raised a brow at her. This didn't exactly sound like a break-up speech, and the look on Misty's face was starting to read more as embarrassed and flustered than anything. She relaxed in her seat and let the younger girl try to gather her thoughts. "I-I love ya more than anythin', Cordelia," Misty stammered over her words as she realized this was the first time she'd said that when they weren't just getting off to sleep at night; "and I want ta...ya' know...do everything that...people who love each other can do..."

The Supreme witch smiled fondly at Misty, not wanting to interrupt her but thrilled to hear a fully conscious confession of love. She lost track of her own thoughts and words again, though, and went about shuffling her feet, somewhere between wanting to look directly at the headmistress in her pink silk nightgown and wanting to keep her eyes far away.

"I always figured ya'd know when it was time to do somethin' else 'r change somethin'," her hands balled into fists and she tugged nervously at the end of her own nightdress; "'Cause...I don'know anythin' 'bout that, but..." her face went red and her voice trailed off, but Cordelia understood the gist of her concern well enough that it didn't need elaboration. She was ready and willing to 'take the next step' in their relationship, but didn't know exactly what that step was or if it even existed. Without pushing her for more words, she stood up from the chair and approached her. When they were sufficiently close, she reached out and grabbed a strand of Misty's hair between her thumb and pointer finger and twirled it around all the way down, feeling a slight dampness from her shower.

"I didn't know, Misty," she murmured softly, pecking her lovingly on the lips; "I...I guess I assumed you'd know,"

"Know what?"

It was the older woman's turn to redden this time- truly, a sight to behold for such a powerful being to blush in your presence- and Misty's breathing hitched. "I've been thinking that I'd...like to make love to you..." it sounded cheesy, and she knew that, but it seemed the best way to say it. "I thought you knew and just weren't ready for it yet,"

"No," she answered, and reached up to meet her hand with Cordelia's; "That's not it at all," a nervous smile eeked it's way out of her mouth; "I really love ya, ya know. If it's you," she actually pronounced it 'you' that time; "I'm ready for anything," she pursed her lips, pulling the lower one in further. "I just...I'm not gonna know...what ta do..."

"Don't you worry about that," she responded with a coy half-smile and kissed her again, this time letting their lips mingle and linger before pulling away. "I'll help you," she grasped Misty's hand and gave it an encouraging, gentle squeeze; "But I don't want you to feel like you're under any pressure to do this. You can say 'stop' at any time, and it stops immediately- no questions asked,"

"Cordelia," Misty whispered, getting down close enough to her ear that her breath warmed the other woman's ear lobe; "I'm ready,"

She nodded and stepped out of the office, their hands still intertwined, and shut the door with her free hand. Both their hearts were bounding up and down in their chests, doing front flips and back flips- leaving them both pleasantly nervous. Cordelia had never been with a woman before, that was true, but she had been a woman and she knew what she appreciated. There was no reason why this had to be strange for either of them. Down the hall, they finally made it into the bedroom; Cordelia shut and locked the door with her mind and quickly turned her attention back to her Cajun companion.

"You remember what I said now," she told her, placing her hands on either side of her neck and lightly stroking them back as she leaned in to kiss her again; "If anything hurts or feels uncomfortable...or you just don't want me to touch you any more...you tell me. Just because you love me doesn't mea-"

Misty cut her off with her own mouth pressed against hers. "I promise," she replied, pulling her face away. Cordelia smiled at the joy on the younger girl's face, though. She could sense the thrill of discovering something new. In fact, this was probably quite exciting for both of them. The blonde swamp witch stepped backwards and sat atop the bed with Cordelia leaning over her, one hand on either side of her body. The new-found Supreme of the coven situated herself so that she could stretch her upper body upwards- which she did to pull the nightgown off, her legs situated on either side of Misty's now. The younger witch became entranced at the sight of her bare upper body; Cordelia never wore a bra to sleep in. This had never been relevant information before now, but she'd found herself simply admiring the now-bare skin. She didn't realize her awe-stricken glances were embarrassing.

Warm lips pressed back against hers, and this time, it was more than lips. Cordelia slid her tongue inside Misty's mouth, a startling sensation no matter how many times she'd done it before, and held her face gently with her hands. Misty closed her eyes in bliss as that tongue slid against hers. She felt her nether regions liven up, and hoped Cordelia felt the same, bringing her hands up to cradle her face as well. Their mouths open and shut in synch, tongues darting back and forth, over and under each other. At the very last second, Cordelia snatched Misty's lower lip gently between her teeth and nibbled on it. Fingertips slowly glided up her thighs, pushing up the green cotton nightgown she'd been wearing, ghosting across the flesh of her stomach- making it tremble. She was gasping and struggling for air, but it was the most wonderful sensation of breathlessness she'd ever experienced. Cordelia leaned forward on her legs, letting her hot breath caress Misty's ear, her voice vibrating off that sweet spot just behind her ear lobe;

"As long as it's alright with you..." the voice was undeniably sultry, and certainly different from the voice that normally came from this mouth; "I'm going to take this off,"

Misty nodded to give her permission and moved, stretching up and pulling her back away from the headboard while she held true to her word. The fabric was discarded alongside the pink satin. It was her turn to be embarrassed by the awe-struck glances. How lucky she felt that a woman with such power and beauty would notice her! She smiled and pushed her neck forward, offering her lips- and the lovely goddess accepted, again using her tongue, gliding it softly against the roof of Misty's mouth. For the first time, the Cajun let a moan escape her, and Cordelia smiled into the noise. She kissed a line fire from that precious spot behind the earlobe all the way down to the collar bone. Misty gasped noisily for air when her gentle lips turned to suck at the hollow spot, so enthralled with the sensations in her body she barely noticed her hands stroking the Supreme's soft skin, trailing the center of her spine and up and down her stomach. Her warm lips moved back up to her ear. Using the tip of her tongue, she outlined Misty's ear, then nibbled on the earlobe. This earned her another moan, and she thought that if this were the only sound she ever heard again, she would be completely fine with that.

"I love you," she murred, her voice ever low and sultry, vibrating off her precious pulse point. She ever-so-gently scraped her teeth across that spot, sending shivers down Misty's spine. Her hips bucked upwards, and Cordelia smiled fondly at the other girl's legs. Ghostly fingertips stroked her chest and then down the sides of her body. The Supreme bent towards the other ear and paid it the same attention, licking from earlobe to the end of the shell, nibbling the ear lobe, scraping the pulse point. She toyed with this one more, unable to control that wild urge she had to make this girl moan out in pleasure. She kissed the second line of fire from that ear to the other collar bone, but didn't stop to suck there this time. Her mouth trailed down Misty's right breast a centimeter at a time until it touched the most wonderful spot. The curly-haired blonde opened her eyes just to stare at her in anticipation. First, Cordelia extended her tongue and used the tip to flick her semi-hard nipple. She gasped again when that hot mouth took the whole thing in and clutched onto the other woman's shoulders, her hips bucking up again already. _Suck, suck, suck_. Cordelia's tongue swirled her hardening nipple and she arched out straight so that her head went back. "How are you holding up?" she suddenly asked teasingly as the breast fell from her mouth, using her index finger to circle the nipple she'd just assaulted with love.

"...ohh..." was all the answer she got, and she smiled at that. "Oh!" her body arched again when she softly grasped the nipple by adding her thumb to it. Whilst she massaged that nipple with those fingers, she decided to pay attention to her other breast the same way, enveloping it in her mouth and sucking on it ever so gently. Her tongue caressed the hardening bud into erectness and Misty's mouth, while it was currently silent, was no longer closing except when she remembered to swallow. Both nipples became tiny, rock hard pebbles rolling between her fingers and the swamp witch found that she couldn't keep her legs still. She suddenly stopped with both hands, and Misty cried out softly from the loss of contact, though her right hand soon found itself over the cloth of her panties.

"May I?" she asked in that voice that was so low and riveting she thought she might explode from just that. Misty wasn't certain was might happen or what Cordelia could want there, but whatever it was, it was hers. She nodded her head and found a soft, gentle hand caressing the mount of her womanhood. "Wow," she whispered, leaning so her voice vibrated against her ear again; "I don't even have to go any further than this,"

"Hnn..." she moaned when a single finger stroked the inside of her folds and caressed her clit. "Tha-hat feels so good..." she groaned, and yelped when she pulled her finger away. Misty opened her eyes again to see what was going on, and found Cordelia tasting her from her finger. It seemed like such an odd idea, but it occurred to her that a mouth might feel really nice down there, and her muscles twitched and clenched at the thought.

"If you like that," she murred into her ear once more; "You'll love this," and the woman slowly glided down, taking the younger female's panties with her from between her teeth, and spread her legs slightly. Warm lips pressed up to her folds, evoking a soft scream. She dug her nails into the sheets, into the bed, gritting her teeth, trying not to let out the uncontrolable shrieks of the pleasure she felt for fear of waking up the entire house. Cordelia's tongue entered her and she pounded her fists on the bed. Her legs bucked wildly. Then, she moved to lick up the lips of her nether region, nipping just over her clit so the vibration of her teeth would be pleasurable without her actually feeling said teeth.

"Wait, wait, Cordelia," it pained her to beg for pause, but she had to. Cordelia, true to her word, halted immediately. Misty shivered and thrashed with need. "S-somethi-" she was too out of breath to get the words out properly. "Some...thing...is hap...happenin'...ooh..." the need in her core was driving her wild, but for once, she was frightened. She honestly didn't know where this was supposed to go, how this was supposed to end, but if all that was in store was for her to just keep craving Cordelia's touch more and more it might literally drive her mad.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I feel...strange..." she panted, desperate both to talk and to feel Cordelia in her again. She used her hand to motion over her pelvic region. "It feels...I don't...somethin' is..."

Another fond smile, and the Supreme climbed back up onto the bed. "Shh, shh shh shh..." she uttered soothingly, but even the whispers and the gentle strokes on her face were too much for Misty to handle just then.

"Cor-Corde-!" she thrusted her legs, stopping just short of the looming 'whatever' that was supposed to happen.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly, taking one of Misty's hands. She nodded vigorously.

"O-hof course I d-do," she stuttered, her muscles contracting again. She moaned, desperate for contact in that sacred space again.

"Alright. Then I need you to just relax, Misty. I promise, what you're feeling is normal,"

Misty nodded. It looked like her eyes were about to bug out of her skull, and it seemed she was straining like crazy.

"You want me to keep going?"

"Gra-gracious sake's, Cordelia!" she cried out; "Yes!"

"Shh, shh," she soothed and laughed simultaneously; "Okay," and she shifted back down to her spot rather quickly. She slowly slid a single finger into Misty's core and kissed her lips in that precious spot just over the top of her clit.

"Haaah-aaahhhh!" she was dripping from her most feminine area, and as soon as Cordelia swirled her jewel with her tongue, she was done for. Her muscles spasmed and she came, fists clenched up in the sheets, mouth wide open. Cordelia was tempted to keep going and pleasure her over and over, but this was quite likely her first orgasm and she figured she should let her get used to one at a time, first. She gently kissed her mound and folds sporadically as the muscle contractions gushed more and more fluid out onto her hand. Hoping to increase the intensity, though, she moved her finger around slightly, twisting and thrusting with it. It was just one, but for now it did the trick. When Misty seemed to have come down enough from the orgasm, Cordelia climbed up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her trembling figure.

"Not bad for my first time,"

Her breathing hadn't returned to normal yet, so her sentence came out in a string of broken pants; "That...can't...'ve be..." deep breath; "been yer'..."

Cordelia smirked and raised her index finger to Misty's lips, effectively silencing her. Then, she gently stroked her lower lip, coating it with the fluid that gushed out on her hand seconds prior.

"First time with a woman," she admitted, nuzzling up to her neck so her voice would vibrate off it. Misty instinctively extended her tongue and licked the finger before it, tasting herself on the other woman's hand.

"Dee," she moved on the bed; "I wanna...try for..."

"Shh," she stroked her blonde curls back; "Let yourself rest a minute, we have plenty of time,"

The two of them lie there quietly a few minutes. Cordelia admired her handiwork in the afterglow on Misty's face and the heat still radiating from her body.

"I don't think I've ever done that before," she commented, her fingertips trailing up Cordelia's bare stomach. Sure, she'd touched herself before- she was a healthy teenager- but she never knew there was anything to be had from that. She stretched and moved, and this time her Most Beloved Supreme willingly reclined for her. "Think I'd remember if I had,"

"Not even...by yourself?"

Misty's face was full of shock at that suggestion. "Ya' can do this by yer'self?" and Cordelia buried her face in her hands and laughed. "What's funny about it?" she tried to stop, as the girl clearly felt embarrassed, but the reaction was just so cute- it was hard not to.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, wrapping her arms around her. "It was cute. I'm not making fun of you. But, yes...you can do this by yourself,"

She nuzzled her head into Cordelia's neck and sighed. Her hot breath ignited the other woman's nerves, causing a beautiful little jump without her intending to. Noting this reaction, she gave her a coy smile and pressed their lips together. "I'm glad ya' got to do it first, though,"

Cordelia beamed with an adoring smile. "I'm honored," she answered with slightly jerking breaths. Her face tinged pink again at the reverent glances Misty gave her body.

"You're...really amazin'...you know..." Misty muttered, her struggle to gather her thoughts becoming more and more apparent.

"Misty," she spoke softly, but got her attention just the same; "What do you want to do?" when more confused silence followed, she gave her a wry smile and wrapped her arms gently around her neck. "Just being here with you is perfect," she assured; "If you aren't ready, there's no pressure,"

She shook her head. "Ain't like that, Dee. I...I'm ready, I just..."

Cordelia gently took her hand and placed it over her chest. Misty watched intently, feeling the soft skin beneathe her hand, redness rising in her cheeks. She guided the hand down and allowed the smaller blonde to cup her breast in her hand, then smiled at her. "See?" she offered gently. "Whatever you want to do, just...try,"

She nodded and hesitantly leaned herself forward, gathering her courage before leaving a few light kisses along her neck. Cordelia eased into it, letting her experiment until she found exactly the right nerves. The gasps from the older woman let her know she'd found them, and once she had, she exploited them- honed her mouth in around them and suckled them. She was slow and methodical, but she was a good student. She learned quickly. Soon, her mouth was on the other side of her neck, sucking again at the spots she already knew would be sensitive. Cordelia was already tingling from the sights and sounds of having given Misty her first orgasm, but she wanted to give her time to take it slow.

As the swamp witch pulled her face away from Cordelia's neck, she stroked the woman's stomach with her fingertips- up and down. The touch was feather-light and wonderful and she moved them around and around in circles, causing her hips to rise. Misty wasn't so sure she could do more than one thing at a time yet, the way her lover had done with her, so she went more slowly. She cupped Cordelia's breast again and massaged it with her hand. When her nipple hardened up against her, she lowered her head and licked it. The tip of her tongue gently grazed the peak, and the broken gasp of pleasure urged her to do so again.

"m'I doin' alright, Dee?" she asked, and received a nod of approval. She licked the bud again and watched the pink flush to red over and over, under the assault of her tongue. Then, she switched to the other breast. This one was already hard, and seemed to be more sensitive than the first. Cordelia clutched onto Misty's shoulders as her tongue slid across it. "Hey, ya' said ya' can do this by yer'self, right?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Ya ever...touch here..?" she motioned over her erected nipples. Cordelia nodded. "Would ya show me?"

She nodded again and lifted her hands, showing Misty how she lightly pinched and tweaked them to her satisfaction. Misty was captivated by the show, but wanted to continue touching her, so she began to imitate the way she touched them herself. The sensation of having her play with them caused the Supreme to finally moan out in a breath of air, and the Cajun smiled with pride. Next, she planted kisses down the center of her stomach, starting with the small valley between her breasts. She tried to love every centimeter. Moving down didn't come as easily or smoothly for her as it had for Cordelia, but she was alright with that. She felt wet and swollen between her legs from having made love to Misty beforehand and all the touching only served to feed the fire. When the blonde stopped to suck her bellybutton, she took in a whalloping breath and bucked. Her hands white-knuckled the sheets.

"You-ho're a qui-quick learner, Misty," she whimpered, stomach trembling- and it was true. Misty was a quick learner, and although some of her motions came off clumsily, every touch felt wonderful.

"I'm glad," she answered sincerely, kissing down her pelvic area. She pulled Cordelia's dampening panties off, then slid her fingers over the slickened mound.

"Haaahhnn...!" she stretched and pushed into the touch. Misty massaged her lightly with both hands, bringing her fingers down over the pink lips. Remembering what Cordelia had done with her, she pulled her wet fingers away to taste the liquid on them, and the loss of contact caused a series of rhythmic pelvic thrusts and desperate grunts. "God, Misty, please," she whimpered, her clit twitching from within; "I can't take anymore,"

This was the spot she was most nervous about touching. Slowly and curiously, she placed but a single finger inside the swollen folds and felt around. Cordelia cried out in agonized pleasure just as she found the proper spot to enter. Misty cautiously twisted it around inside and moved it in and out.

"More," she begged again, then struggled to elaborate. "Your fingers,"

Once she figured out what the woman meant, she added a second finger and- as it seemed natural- stretched them out inside her core. Cordelia let out a moan that nearly became a shriek. "Ya' alright, Dee?" she asked and the woman nodded vigorously. Misty's fingers touched her just the right way, but she went so slowly and gently that the building orgasm began to feel like the end of a hallway in a nightmare.

"Faster!" she grunted, feeling her nether region twitch with need. "Just...a little...f-faster..." she squirmed and grabbed at the pillow under her head. Misty bit her lower lip.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt ya if I do that," she admitted; "But I'll try this,"

Her warm mouth clutched around the Supreme's precious jewel. Immediately, her legs jerked. Misty sucked on it, sporadically but softly as she tried to coordinate with her fingers, and the looming orgasm finally rushed over her in a wave of bliss. The girl kept her fingers inserted until Cordelia's muscled no longer contracted, and then she climbed back up into her rightful spot. Cordelia kissed her, hard and hot, and she still tasted herself in the woman's mouth.

"So I take it I did alright?" she joked when she finally had a second to ask.

"Perfect," she answered, and kissed her hard again.

"Dee," Misty got cut off by a tongue sliding inside her mouth; she grasped onto the other woman's shoulders. "Hey," panting; "ya don't have ta...ta stop 'r nothin', but...what 're ya-" she was stopped when Cordelia's teeth grasped her earlobe. She'd started feeling hot again around the time she'd just touched her lover the first time, but it didn't occur to her that they could...go for another round.

"I want to..." she murred, close back up to her ear again, sending thrills down her spine; "do that to you again," she kissed her neck; "Is that alright?"

"We can...we can do it a second time?"

Cordelia's response was a wry leer as she pulled back, letting the two of them make eye contact. "Of course," she answered, stroking the other girl's neck with her fingertips; "We can do this as much as you want to,"

"We might never leave this room then,"

Cordelia actually blushed then and gave Misty a beaming smile. "I see nothing wrong with that,"

The swamp witch beamed back, then levered herself so she could stroke Cordelia's hair. She extended her arms so that her hands trailed lines all the way down her back and brought their lips to meet again. "Touch me," she suggested with a coy grin as they pulled apart.

"Gladly," she responded and leaned forward again, taking Misty's earlobe between her teeth, enjoying how every nibble made her breathing more and more erratic. She nibbled up the shell of her ear and back down again, then licked it in the same pattern. Her Cajun lover was already putty in her hands.

"H-How do ya do that without hurtin' me?"

"Just gotta be really gentle with my mouth," she ran her fingers up Misty's torso, then nibbled and licked her other ear- this time more slowly. "Alright, now I'm gonna need you to relax,"

The younger girl nodded amiably and laid back. Soft, feather-light fingertips massaged her neck and her legs stretched out when Cordelia pressed her mouth to the hollow spot between her throat and collar bones and sucked lightly. She bucked and whimpered in surprise when the Supreme entered her folds with a finger. She dipped it inside, let the fluid soak her finger, then pulled it out. Misty gasped and groaned in protest. The smirking older woman stroked the other girl's nipple with her finger and coated it, then softly sucked it right off. To ensure she had gotten all of it, she flicked the hardened bud with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, Christ, Dee," she whimpered pleadingly. Another finger entered her, then pulled out, and Corelia repeated the same with her other nipple. Misty's clit quivered and her muscles jerked.

"Thought you might like that," she plunged her finger into the depths of her again, but this time she caressed her hardened jewel before taking it out. She worked slowly with her nipple, kissing, then licking, and finally dragged her teeth over the very tip of it so very lightly...

"Ah!" Misty cried out and bucked her legs. She was clutched onto Cordelia tightly, her mouth now agape in a constant plea. Cordelia admired the needy expression, plunged into her again, caressed that throbbing, needy spot, and pulled out again. She massaged the other nipple with her finger this time, and the curly-haired witch was fighting herself not to scratch the other woman painfully in her feverish desire. As her teeth dragged over the top of the nipple, another clench happened in Misty's nether region and caused her increasing dampness to leak out of her.

"I love you, Misty," hot breath caressed her ear. She kissed her lips, then began slowly licking a trail from her breasts to her hips.

"I love you," she whimpered needily in reply. "So, so much,"

Cordelia gently slid her arms around Misty's hips, raising them up. She kissed the inside of each thigh, then suckled, and lightly nipped at the end. The younger girl cried out in pleasure and need. Finally, a finger plunged inside her and didn't taunt her by leaving. She clenched her walls around it in hopes it would stay in.

"Dee," she moaned intensely, back arching as she felt a warm puff of air ghost across her folds; "I...It's...ohh..." she shivered; "It's...I'm gonna...lose it again..."

She licked, slowly and reverently, up the folds. She could tell Misty was close- dangerously close- and whispered; "You can let it go,"

The moans and whimpers became more and more desperate. That tongue- that blessed tongue- swirled around her clit again and she got so close to screaming she thought she'd lose it entirely.

"What's wrong, Misty? Why are you holding back?"

Words to describe the feelings escaped her. She reached down and clutched Cordelia's shoulder in desperation.

"Are you afraid?" she furrowed her brows. "May I see inside your head?"

Misty nodded vigorously and Cordelia quickly decided to allow their minds to meld. She felt the intensity of her lover's building orgasm, but that wasn't all. She could feel her own power swirling inside Misty's muscles, activating her nerves, and it seemed that the poor girl was overwhelmed with the force of her love. Misty felt all of the power she held as the Supreme, and all the love she felt for her, and the sensations made the pleasure that was building feel almost frightening. Cordelia climbed back up onto the bed and, very gently, moved both herself and Misty so that the latter was reclined on top of her. Their bodies slid sensually against each other.

"Okay," she whispered, reaching down to her precious core. "I'll hold you, alright?" she kissed the side of her neck, earning another soft whimper. "I'll be right here,"

"Oh!" she bucked and thrusted as the fingers entered her again. Cordelia twisted her fingers around inside, then stroked her clit with her thumb, and Misty cried out again. "Cor-de-I'm-"

"Shh..." the hot air sent shivers down her spine again; "It's alright, just let it go,"

"Hah-!" she squalled out as the waves over-came her. Her voice was cut off into a strangled gasp by the flexing of her muscles. Cordelia kept her finger inside and sucked on her neck gently as she came down from the heights of the orgasm. It was so intense that it nearly hurt- just nearly- an orgasm that exploited every bit of pleasure it could bring. Misty rocked lightly against the hand to intensify it further, like some sort of addiction.

"Are you alright?"

She let out a noisy pant and nodded her head.

"I didn't mean to over-whelm you," she said, stroking the blonde curls back.

"I-" Misty was too breathless, still fighting for oxygen, to respond properly.

"Shh," a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. "Just relax,"

She held her through the entire duration of the orgasm, only moving when Misty was able to breathe normally again and she could no longer visibly watch the flesh of her neck jump with each pounding of her heart. They only shifted enough to cuddle side-by-side and free up Cordelia's hand.

"It didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, it was just...strong," Misty kissed her lightly on the lips, but her breathing wasn't quite normal enough to let her make it deeper. "I prob'ly made a mess, didn't I?"

"I'll change the sheets,"

"Did I take all of you?" the resurgent blurted out randomly. She shook her head at herself, took in another trembling breath, and elaborated; "I knew I was feelin' you, Dee. That must be why it was so strong, but did I..?"

"I tried to hold back, in the end," she blushed, her eyes trailing downwards. "Once I realized what was happening. I didn't know that could happen- I'm so-"

"Don't be sorry, Dee," she stroked Cordelia's face. "It was...wonderful...ta feel how much ya love me,"

"Were you scared?"

She was quiet, but eventually gave a hesitant nod. "A little, but not 'cause o' ya," Misty leaned forward and kissed the side of her face. "I hope I...I can make ya feel like that..."

"I think you need to rest, Misty,"

A wry smile. "But it feels so good ta do this for ya," she sucked on the crook of her neck, her fingertips trailing down the center of her back. Their breasts flushed against each other and Misty rolled Cordelia over- slowly and gently, as her legs were still weak- and she peppered her chest with kisses. "I want ya ta feel how much I love ya, too,"

"This isn't a competition, Misty," Cordelia replied, stroking some stray strands of hair out of her face. "I know how much you love me, you don't have to prove anything,"

"I know, but ya deserve it, Miss Cordelia," she hadn't called her that in quite a while. "It...it feels so..." she ran out of words right then and stopped herself. "I'd like ta show ya, if I can,"

She smiled at her wanly and took her hand. "You can do whatever you like with me, but I don't want you to do it just because you feel obligated to. This isn't a math problem,"

"I wanna do it because I love ya, Cordelia. Not for any other reason," she lowered her mouth to the other woman's ear and whispered; "'Sides...I got some ideas," with that, she pressed her tongue to the side of her Supreme's neck and licked long, slow, and hard up to her ear. She wasn't quite confident enough to use her teeth yet, but she kissed and sucked at her ear lobe and tried to use her right hand elsewhere, softly stroking the flesh of her stomach. She switched ears, doubling the excitement that was already building up inside the more experienced witch. Cordelia's fingers were still slick with Misty's fluids, so she pulled them up into her mouth and sucked on them out of pure curiosity, leading to a rather wide-eyed expression from the woman beneath her. "Somethin' wrong, Dee?" she asked, licking at the tip of one of her digits. Cordelia shook her head 'no.'

"Here," her cheeks tinged pink. She reached her less coordinated hand down into her nether region and pulled them out wet, then offered them to Misty. She engulfed the two fingers in her mouth, sucking first and then licking the tips, like she were being fed some rare and delicate treat. The curly-haired girl smirked coyly. She lightly scraped her hands up and down Cordelia's sides and sucked on the upper part of her breast- not yet nearing the nipple, though the thought teased at the woman's head. Instead of getting closer, she switched sides, hoping to create anticipation. On each side, she sucked lines all the way down and her nipples were both already semi-hard. Instead of pinching them the way they'd done before, she lightly rolled them on her fingers, over both breasts simultaneously. The gasping breaths told her she had chosen correctly. She was starting to feel it now, she realized- that sensation of another person's power settling over her- the odd, indescribable feeling of another person's love for you circulating through your own blood stream. It was pure magic, and it was intoxicating, and she understood why Misty was so intent on making her feel it. "Misty..." she moaned, her back arching already.

"Ya can feel it now, can'tcha?" she purred lovingly. Cordelia nodded. "Good. I wanted to let ya feel that, Dee," she kissed each pebble-hard nipple with ghostly lips. The Supreme raised her hand up to the back of Misty's hair. It shook, but she was gentle in grasping at her curls. The swamp witch took the hint and enclosed a nipple within her mouth. She sucked, and Cordelia's hands traveled all along her shoulders and back. Soft, breathless moans escaped her. The tip of her tongue flicked the flushed bud and she switched to the other side to repeat.

"Misty..." light nails trailed her abdomen while that adoring mouth worshipped her breasts. Cordelia's legs began to buck up, looking for contact. She'd never been this close to orgasm just from having her breasts toyed with, but in this case, she was.

"Ya alright?" her beloved witch nodded.

"Yes, I just...want...m-more..." her clit twitched. The force of Misty's love for her was making her dizzy, but not overwhelmingly so.

"Oh, don't worry, Dee. We can do this as much as ya want ta," her stomach trembled as Misty's warm tongue lick the line from her naval to her cleavage, after which she kissed her way back down. Her downward motion was quickly becoming less clunky, and now she was facing Cordelia's bellybutton. She glanced up hesitantly at the other woman, then dipped her tongue inside.

"Ooh!" her thighs raised again and she clutched at the sheets. She plunged her tongue in and out, in and out, driving her wilder each time and this was such a basic place to touch. "Hah..hah...hah..." she panted noisily. As the younger woman shifted down further, Cordelia expected some relief for the burning in her more sacred place, but Misty instead increased it. She slowly lifted her leg up and kissed her haphazardly from the back of her knee all the way to her thigh. Her tongue caressed the flesh of her inner thigh and she was so, so close to where Cordelia craved her touch the most but then she moved back down. "Mi-Misty..." she moaned, lips pressing to her other leg, slowly climbing up.

"I know, Dee," she said softly, letting her warm breath dance across her lower lips. Her blessed tongue entered into the core of her being, and the Supreme cried out in pleasure. Her back arched. Misty sucked every piece of drenched skin on her way up to the other woman's clit.

"Oh my goood," she twitched again and her own fluids gushed out. Misty, remembering what she had done last time, entered two fingers into her and very gently thrusted them in and out. Kiss. She slid her tongue inside the gap between Cordelia's clit and lips, then flicked and kissed. "Misty, oh-! Hoooh!" finally, it came over her. Outside the house, lightning flashed and thunder roared, even though there wasn't supposed to be any kind of storm going on.

"Did I do that?"

Cordelia nodded but was too breathless to answer verbally. When she finally could, the first words she choked out were "Thank you," and then she motioned towards the area beside her on the bed. Misty pulled her fingers out slowly, sucked them off, and then climbed up on the bed to lie beside her. Her legs were still weak and tired, but the satisfaction of making her feel that was far greater than her exhaustion.

"Thank _ya_ ," she whispered back, giving her beloved Supreme a light kiss on the lips. "I don't think I could ever get tired of seein' ya like that, Dee. It didn't hurt 'r nothin'?"

"No, but come here," she extended her arm out to the side; "I wanna hold you,"

Misty snuggled up beside her, putting her head over her chest. Her heart was still pounding hard. Cordelia didn't think she'd ever been this exhausted after just two in one night. She stroked Misty's arm and shoulders lightly, evoking a shudder, though neither of them had much energy left.

"Sorry I messed up the sheets,"

She giggled at that. "Well, Misty, you weren't the only one,"

"That's..." she looked up to see her face; "That's good, right?"

Cordelia smiled and kissed her. "It's wonderful. It shows how much I wanted you,"

She laid her head back down and the older woman played with her curls. "I don't want ta move outta this bed ever again,"

"Then don't," she joked. "We can just stay here forever,"

Moments of blissful silence, then:

"How do we know when we're in season?"

"How do we what?"

"Ya know...how do we know when we can do this again?"

The older witch covered her face in her hands and laughed. "You're so cute sometimes, you know?" Misty didn't get the joke, but Cordelia didn't laugh long. It was a perfectly reasonable assumption for someone who'd spent so much time around animals. "We don't have a particular season, Misty. Like I said, we can do this whenever we want to. Might have to get creative sometimes...but we can do this whenever we want to, as much as we want to,"

The scent in the room had taken on something strange and potent. It smelled like musk, sweat, spent adrenalyn. There was a mixing of their feminine perfumes, something earthy, something soapy...and something that just smelled of absolute magic. It was watery and salty and thick, but not unpleasant. Misty closed her eyes.

"Here," Cordelia pulled a sheet over her companion and herself. "You look a little cold,"

"Thanks,"

Outside the window, now rain was falling. It wasn't any time near the rainy season; Cordelia had made that happen in her exhuberant pleasure.

"Always liked rain," Misty commented, and Cordelia grinned at her.

"Yeah, I think I could get used to it,"

"Ya'r gonna have ta get used to it, Dee,"

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

She weakly picked herself up and kissed her lover on the lips. "'Cause I'm thinkin' it might not be a bad idea ta flood us out,"

"I love you, Misty,"

"I love ya, too," 


	2. Normal: Part One

A/N: Oh look. Another chapter. Just what everyone wanted XD Well, I'm enjoying these, so other people might enjoy them, too. Anyone who wants to send me a review is very welcome to do so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shower water had just warmed up enough to create a light mist in the bathroom. There were definitely things she liked a lot about this place, and one of them was the running water. It had been a real pain in the neck to construct a working bath and refill it every day, living out in the swamp, much less controling the actual temperature of the water.

She had tilted her head back to let her hair get wet when someone knocked at the door. After living here long enough and getting to know everyone's quirks, she readily recognized the knock as Cordelia's and instinctively turned to answer (even though she couldn't be seen from the other side of the door);

"Usin' the shower, Miss Cordelia,"

"Can I come in?"

That struck her as an odd request, but she figured it must be a matter of some urgency. "Ah, sure, just-" she reached for the shower curtain and closed it. "Okay. Come in,"

Once she was in the room, she shut the door and locked it. Misty, who was unaware of both this and the towel she was carrying, asked; "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, Misty," she could hear the gentle smile in her voice somehow, and imagined the expression. The addressed blonde pulled the curtain aside just enough for her face to be seen. Her eyes fell to the towel in her hand, and a quizzical look came over her.

"Did ya forget to shower this mornin'?" Cordelia's routine had always been pretty predictable, and since becoming the Supreme, it was even moreso. Misty usually showered at night, to get the sweat and dirt off her should she have been by the swamp; Cordelia showered in the morning for reasons unbeknownst to her and spent the nights tending to her obligations.

"No," there was a playful smile on her face. "I was wondering if you'd let me shower with you,"

Misty was quite shocked, not to mention confused, by that suggestion. She went silent and looked Cordelia up and down, trying to make sense of it. "Well-" she finally decided; "sure, ya can, but- why?"

"I just thought it might be nice," she answered, hanging her towel beside Misty's. Her thoughts weren't entirely chaste in this case, but Cordelia would never do anything her lovely swamp with didn't eagerly welcome.

"C'mon in, then," she slipped back behind the curtain. Within a few seconds, the Exalted and Revered Supreme had taken her clothes off and stepped inside with her. Her eyes traveled all over the younger girl's body, admiring every curve and soft spot. Misty blushed lightly. "What're ya lookin' at?"

"I'm not sure," she answered and kissed her on the cheek. "It might be a witch,"

The blush turned to one of more flattery than embarrassment.

"Has no one ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"I-uh-well..." she lowered her head. "No, I can't say as they have...but uh...no one's ever seen me naked, either,"

"It's not just how you look, Misty. It's who you are," she ran her hands through the other woman's wet hair lightly; "I think I'd have no choice but to look at you this way no matter what you looked like on the outside. I'd have to be captivated by you no matter what,"

Misty didn't know what to say to that, but the blush was spreading from her cheeks to her neck. She was developing a pink hue and it was not from the sun.

"What's wrong? What's that look for?"

What she was referring to was not the blushing, but the shock and confusion all over her face. She pursed her lips, then tried to answer; "I guess I don't get what's so..." she couldn't quite recall the word 'captivating' to mind, so she settled for "great...'bout me. I-I mean-" Misty really wasn't one to be self-depricating; "ya got a lot more power than I do. And money," she held her hand out and let the water run into her palm; "and all this other stuff. Ya can have anythin' ya want,"

Cordelia was mildly shocked at this. She had to have known, somewhere inside herself, that thoughts like that would...well, they wouldn't be completely unexpected. It still hurt her a little bit. "Misty, I don't want you to think of me as the Supreme," she said, kindly but firmly.

"What? But it's whatcha are, i'nt it?"

"Yes, I am. But, more importantly, I'm _me_. You know the difference, right?"

"Oh...okay, Cordelia,"

Misty looked a bit scared then, so Cordelia raised a hand to her face and stroked it softly. "I'm sorry, I just...don't want you to just think about me like that,"

"I won't, Dee. I mean- I don't," she was starting to wish she hadn't said anything, now she was all confused. "It's just- well- it's-"

The older woman gripped her arm gently to show her she understood, and Misty closed her mouth in relief. "As for what is so great about you...Misty Day," she playfully called her by her full name; "I'm surprised that's even a question for you," she pecked her lips. "Do you remember when Zoe first found you?"

She raised a brow. "How d'ya know what happened then?"

Cordelia answered by raising the hand she'd used to shake her hand when they met, and that was enough of an answer for her. It wasn't the first time this had been used to answer a question. "You didn't know her or Kyle from Adam, and you certainly didn't owe them anything, but you took care of Kyle anyways- right?"

She nodded. "I tried to make his scars go away, but-"

A kiss stopped her. "You fed him," kiss; "made sure he had water," kiss; "bathed him," kiss; "and shared your home with him-" kiss; "And why did you do that?"

"We-well," the kissing was starting to give her that same weird feeling she'd gotten the other day, when she and Cordelia were in bed; "They...they needed help, I guess..."

This time, she held the kiss much longer, but pulled away as it began to deepen into something else. "Misty Day, you were burned at the stake and had to go into hiding to avoid being found by your own parents and yet, you still maintained hope that someday you would find people like you," kiss, kiss, kiss; "You are kind," the kisses began to travel down her neck and she shivered; "and brave..." oh, the tongue against her neck; "and loyal..." fingers tracing mindless patterns on her stomach; "and I just don't understand how you could possibly not know that,"

The look Misty was giving her was a combination of reverent adoration and pulsating need. She stared at her, her emotions very apparent, and the Supreme finally pressed their mouths together. Their tongues met and flicked against each other; the younger witch whimpered softly in surprise, and then Cordelia's tongue was in her mouth. It massaged her own tongue and stroked the roof of her mouth and slid across her gums. Breathless gasps escaped her and she finally pushed back enough force to make her lover whimper with surprise. While Misty navigated her tongue through her mouth, the other woman- slowly and softly- scratched the very tips of her fingernails up her back. They circled around and around the small dip in her spine, making her shudder again.

"I love you, Misty," Cordelia declared, breaking the kiss. She then leaned into the other girl's ear and gently pulled on her earlobe with her teeth. This caused another gasp, and Misty bent and extended her arm over and over. She could feel her heart beat throughout her whole body. Nibble, nibble, nibble. The curly-haired woman was already moaning and grasping onto Cordelia's shoulders. She released the ear and whispered hot breath against it; "You are amazing and I love you and I will always count myself lucky to have you," more nails up her back; she nodded. The Power of Supremacy was beginning to swarm over her again, and the Force of Love was even more fervently dizzying. She slid down the side of the wall and Cordelia followed her down, extending her arms to steady her. "Sorry, Misty, I-"

She shook her head vehemently. "Don't apologize. I want ta feel it, Dee,"

"...are you sure?"

She nodded.

"If it gets to be too much for you, you let me know,"

"I promise,"

Cordelia nodded and hesitantly pulled the other earlobe with her teeth. Misty moaned and arched her back; the warm water covering her whole body made everything more potent. Nibble, nibble, nibble. She clung to the older woman's arms with trembling hands. Two gentle fingers lifted and pinched her nipples lightly, inviting her body into another arch. The feeling of water falling over her femininity became heightened- she felt every drop. Her legs bucked when a warm mouth clamped over her neck, sucking lightly at the same time her nipples were being pinched and tweaked in rhythm. Pinching and tweaking became rolling and Cordelia switched to suck on the other side of her neck.

"Dee," she whimpered, her legs thrusting and back arching in rhythm. "I'm...I'm gonna lose it," to show what she meant, she motioned over her pelvic region, and Cordelia smirked.

"Oh?" she answered, moving her legs apart before gently entering her.

"Oh!" she yelped and her whole body straightened.

"You're right, it does feel like you're pretty close to losing it, Misty," she twisted and thrusted the single finger gently. The detachable shower head came lightly drifting down without either of them moving, and Cordelia removed her finger- causing a distressed grunt- while she grabbed the shower head. "I want you to feel this,"

"What- what is-" she couldn't finish the question. Warm water sprayed into her neediest part and she cried out in both pleasure and need. Slowly, Cordelia began to press it more firmly into her. "Cor-Cor-" she stuttered, hips raising.

"Shhh," she neared her, keeping the shower head positioned while kissing her cheek. "I'm right here. It's okay," she pressed it in more firmly.

"Hnnng-! Ah-hah!" her voice cut off in a strangled gasp and she came with a buck and a jerk. Cordelia moved the water spigot around and leaned down beside her, cradling her head. It was nice to be able to do both of those things at once.

"Are you alright?" she asked when, at last, it seemed she could breathe again. Misty nodded. "You sure?"

She answered by pulling her closer and pressing their lips together. "It was even better this time 'cause ya didn't hold back, Dee,"

Cordelia grinned at her, both loving and mischevious. "I'll have to show you all the different settings on the shower head one of these days,"

"What?"

She lifted it up and twisted the top of it, changing the way the water sprayed. Misty blushed and shivered instinctively.

"Do you think you can stand up?" the older witch softly giggled; "You were just trying to get cleaned up,"

"Oh, I can," she gave her a devious expression, though the blush of hesitance was still quite evident. "But why would I want ta? I think it'd be awful hard ta make ya feel that if we're standin'," she didn't give her a chance to protest before she kissed her. Everything was still slow and methodical, as she sensed her lack of coordination. Her fingertips traveled down her sides, then up her stomach. Cordelia clenched her hands into fists, Misty's tongue exploring her mouth. This time, she didn't protest that the attention was unnecessary, she simply accepted it. They shifted positions so that the swamp witch was hovering over the Supreme. Her mouth moved away and Cordelia let out a soft whimper, still craving the contact. Misty half-smirked, half-smiled with pride and licked up her neck, causing her breath to hitch. The Cajun's hands were splayed out on her thighs, sliding up and down in the shower water (but, to her credit, not clumsily). She arched and her head went back, opening up the small dip between each collarbone, and Cordelia released a strangled moan as Misty pressed her mouth to it. The Force of Her Love surged through the Supreme again, even stronger than the last time, and she sighed and shivered in response.

Cordelia raised her hands so she was holding onto her, her fingers crossed just behind her neck. The hot water on her flesh, combined with the cooler air, hardened her nipples and made them crave contact. Hoping to give her lover the idea, she pressed her upper body up into her. The younger witch pulled away to see what was going on. After a couple seconds of interpretation, she got the signal and pulled a nipple into her mouth, feeling Cordelia's body stiffen. A small "Hn!" escaped her, and she was rocking as much as anyone could rock on a shower floor. The shower head was still down, spraying warm water all over her legs, and she was starting to think she might go crazy. Her wild blonde shifted to the other breast, and her lady parts burned with desire. "Misty," her voice came out low and sultry, and as her lower muscles twitched, she motioned towards the shower head with her eyes.

"Already, Dee?" she smirked and grabbed it willingly. Cordelia nodded, her hips rising.

"Feel me," she suggested. Misty entered her core with a single finger, effectively teasing her without trying to.

"Wow, you must really want me," she smiled proudly, and the headmistress of Robichaux's nodded vigorously.

"I need you," she whimpered, and reached out for Misty's arm. "Here, I'll guide you,"

She willingly allowed Cordelia to help her situate the shower head, watching her rock and shiver as the water spray caressed her clit. Pretty soon, the woman's hands were back on her, white-knuckled fists placed over her shoulders. As Misty pulled the shower head away, Cordelia gave a passioned, almost angry moan.

"Why'd you stop?" she squeaked pitifully, and her companion kissed her neck softly.

"I thought o' somethin'," she answered innocently, and showed Cordelia the shower head while she changed the setting to 'massage.'

"Ohh..." just the anticipation made her shiver. Her clit twitched, her whole body screaming for more. "Okay. Please,"

Misty slowly lowered it back to it's rightful spot, and the pleasure immediately caused Cordelia to jerk. "Don't stop," she begged, girating her hips over the water splay. "There, there...ahh!" she squeaked and let go of the reflex, allowing her orgasm to take her over. Misty slowly moved the shower head away, sensing that her now-sensitized clit may be hurt by it if she held it there, and she kissed her lover as oxygen returned to her lungs properly.

"Is that why ya wanted ta get in here with me?"

She nodded and gave her a mischevious smile. The shower head returned to it's rightful spot. Her Cajun blonde giggled softly and stroked Cordelia's wet hair back with her fingers.

"Alright, you can take your shower while the water's still hot," the older woman grinned and leaned into her neck to murmur; "but that's not all I'd like to do with you tonight,"

The swamp witch tinged pink in the face for a few seconds and looked away shyly. Cordelia stroked her hair back comfortingly. Then, one at a time, the two of them slowly got up. There was a small 'click' sound as the Supreme opened up one of the bottles of shampoo.

"C'mere," she suggested, squeezing it out into her hand. Misty, perplexed, stepped out from under the shower and soon found the other woman's hands all over her head.

"Ya don't have ta wash my hair for me, Dee," she grinned up one side of her mouth; "I know how ta get myself clean- unless yer tryin' ta tell me somethin',"

"I'm not," she answered, continuing to lather up the wild curls; "I just think it feels nice when someone else does it- is it a problem?"

"Nah. It is nice," she agreed, letting Cordelia's fingertips massage her scalp. She was firm but gentle and the sensation was, in fact, lovely. Once all of her hair had been lathered up, they both rinsed it out. Next, the conditioner. While it softened her hair, the Supreme took the body soap from the shelf and smirked as she poured a scant handful out. She coaxed Misty out of the spray of water and began with her back.

"Whoa," she muttered in mild disbelief as she stroked her hands over the younger girl's shoulder blades. "My god, you're tense- no wonder you had such trouble learning telekinesis,"

"What?"

"Does your back hurt?"

Misty turned to look at her, furrowed her brows in confusion, and hesitantly nodded her head. "Yeah, sometimes. Isn't that normal?"

"Not like this," it must have been from all those years spent in that little shack without any proper support for her body. Cordelia frowned. "I wish I would have known," clearly displeased with her lover's discomfort, she set about fixing it immediately. She started softly with just a few fingers, stroking all the nerves until the muscles eased up enough for her to use the heel of her hand. With this, she made circles up and down her shoulderblades. Misty let out a hum of contentment. Cordelia worked at the kinks, now making smaller but deeper circles with her thumbs from her neck down her spine. Her muscles twitched as they released their tension. While the swamp witch couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed in her life- she was so used to the muscle stiffness that relieving it made her feel almost numb- the contact had a second effect that was measurable only by the way her breaths started hitching. The last bit of that tension left her and Delia, satisfied with this, leaned in and kissed the back of her neck softly. "Let me know if you ever start to feel that tension back here again," she murred, and her voice- intentionally or not- hit the pulse point on Misty's neck; "I'll get rid of it for you,"

"Thanks, Cordelia," her face was flushed, not just with the flattered blushing but now, also, with her increase in body temperature.

"Don't mention it," she reached for the soap again, as the first handful had been washed out by now, and continued washing down the Cajun's back from where she left off. "I really love you, you know,"

"...I..." she stiffened as gentle fingertips stroked down her backside. "I don't know what ta say anymore, Dee," reaching behind, she took the other woman's hand in her own and gripped lightly. "I really love ya, too,"

"You don't have to say anything," her loving hands moved further down over her thighs, lathering them up at length in circular motions. The attention made the swamp witch gasp, and Cordelia- finally- gave a coy grin. "I think your body says enough for you,"

"Should I be embarrassed?"

She chuckled. "Not at all, Misty. Not at all," the Supreme continued moving her soap-covered hands down her legs, then back up, now making her motions slower and longer. She'd reach the top of the younger girl's calves, then slowly work her way up to the root of her spine. "I think you're clean down here, now," she concluded, standing back up and obtaining more soap; "but there's plenty left to cover,"

Misty blushed when she saw the coy smirk and felt the rest of the suds run off with the water. She turned around and willingly allowed Cordelia to start washing the front of her, which started with massaging both sides of her neck. Moving her hands around and around, the older witch lightly tipped the other's head back and kissed her, offering her tongue. Her hands trailed down her arms and up again and she pulled the Cajun's tongue out of her mouth to suck on it, causing her to whimper. The magical power started flooding in again and she leaned against the shower wall to steady herself.

"I love ya, Cordelia," she gasped in pleasure as steady hands swooped up her sides and stroked her ribcage. The flesh of her stomach quivered and she soon found soapy fingertips caressing it, making her gasp. She responded with a fond smile and a kiss to her earlobe. Her hands slid under Misty's breasts and she trembled, anticipating the pleasure she knew her love would bring. She wasn't disappointed. The soapy hands again worked circles around the flesh, easily moving from the underside to the top, stroking her nipples. Misty let out a deep moan she'd been holding in a while, and Cordelia's fingertips rewarded her by focusing on the hardened buds over her breasts, rolling them around, touching every important nerve. She bucked her legs in desperation and moaned again.

"Cor _delia_ ," she half-begged, half-whined as teasing fingers stroked down the very tips of her nipples.

"What's the matter, Misty?" she started in to kiss her, but took her bottom lip in between her teeth and lightly nibbled it instead. "Did I miss a spot?"

She groaned and nodded, then held her hand out over her most feminine area. "Please,"

Cordelia smirked. "Of course," and cupped her hand over the other woman's center. Instinctively, she girated her hips into the hand, moaning softly as she tried to satisfy her body's desire for contact. She massaged her mound with the soap and moved down, pressing her fingers gently into the swamp witch's lips and stroking.

"Ohh!" she moaned and tried to grind harder into them, but Cordelia took them away. "More, Cordelia," her legs bucked.

"Shh," she whispered, her breath stroking Misty's clit tauntingly; "I'm just rinsing my hands,"

The voice and the air against her throbbing jewel made the younger girl cry out in desire, and the few seconds between Cordelia's words and the next contact felt like an eternity. Finally, she entered her, dipping her fingers as deep into the well as they could go, then retracting to use her finger to circle Misty's clit. Each time she neared that bundle of nerves, the Cajun would jerk and cry out. The Supreme nursed her through the extended plateau phase, kissing and lightly sucking at her clit in rhythm from time-to-time to spurn her closer.

"I love ya," she panted, her orgasm so close she could taste it in the steamy air; "Dee, I-hnn!" she was cut off by her clenching muscles and gritted her teeth from the pleasure. "I love ya," she finished breathlessly. She fell limp against the shower wall and struggled to hold her balance while her muscles flexed in rhythm. Cordelia stood up and stroked back the younger woman's hair, removing the shower head manually to rinse the conditioner out.

"You took that all standing up," she kissed her on the cheek; "That's pretty impressive,"

She nodded and tilted her head back into the warm water. Once it had all been rinsed out, Cordelia (who actually had showered earlier that day) turned the water off.

"Here," she brought their towels into the shower and handed Misty hers. "Are you cold?"

Misty nodded again, this time hesitantly. The hairs on her arms were standing up- that must have been what Delia noticed, she reasoned- and she took the towel. "m'alright though," she dried herself off with the towel, unintentionally giving her Exalted and Revered Supreme quite the show while she stretched and moved side-to-side, then wrapped it around herself and let it fall. "Is that normal?"

"Is what normal?"

She looked down shyly and appeared to be trying to choose her words. The wild blonde had never had a chance to glean the ordinary terms or euphimisms for most things sexual, and while the one she had come up with on her own was kinda cute, it made it more difficult to ask things or put them into words. "Well, uh, when ya...when ya touch me like that, afterwards I always get kinda cold,"

She considered, then gave an affirmative nod. "Your body temperature goes up when I'm touching you," the woman explained; "So, after you 'lose it-' or, have an orgasm, your body temperature starts going back down and you'll feel a little chilly," she'd just naturally gone into teacher mode on her, but that was probably the best way to explain it.

"Is that what that is?" she smiled sheepishly, her face turning pink. "I thought I was gonna rip or break the first time,"

Cordelia mouthed a 'no' at her and tried not to laugh. It was such a damaging misconception. "Why did you let me keep touching you, then?"

"'Cause I trust ya. Ya said it was normal and ya'd never hurt me,"

"Oh, come here," lips pressed against lips. It was delicate and sweet and it lingered.

There was a pause in which the two of them got out of the shower and began putting their clothes on. Cordelia wrapped her damp towel into a beehive atop her head.

"Hey, Dee," the wild blonde got her attention; "I'm kinda feelin' hungry, too,"

Her response was a small giggle. "That's normal, too, and we can go grab something to eat,"


	3. Normal: Part Two

A/N: So I got a guest review on here- I always respond to my reviewers. Normally, I would just respond directly to "someone," but because your review was sent as a guest, I did not have that option! In any case, I do appreciate your kind words :) It seems most people on this website tend not to be so chatty and this was never actually intended to be an ongoing project (it just became one because I fell in love with it), but us writers love every bit of feedback we can get!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia shoved two slices of bagel into the toaster while Misty broke out a new package of cookies. While peanutbutter went down onto the hot bread, it melted, unavoidably making a mess all over Delia's fingers- and Misty, mouth full of cookies, watched in fascination. They sat there together, enjoying the snacks in relative silence- until the peanutbutter smeared on her lip and dripped down her chin. The younger blonde, impulsively, pressed her own lips against the spot- causing a sudden jerk that sent her recoiling away, worried that the contact may have been unwanted. But Cordelia just stared at her for a moment before breaking into a smile (that, shortly after, evolved into a laugh).

"Are you gonna finish cleaning up?" she asked, holding her hand under her face to keep it from getting onto her clothing.

"I-is it alright?" Misty responded, her face beet red; "It kinda seemed like ya didn't want me ta..."

"You took me by surprise- that's all," she extended her tongue out to lick at the corners of her own mouth; "C'mon, if you don't want to then I will,"

Her confidence returning, Misty gave her a devilish grin and used her hand to tilt her head up; "Oh, no ya don't,"

Delia let out a soft, contented hum while the swamp witch licked around the edges of her mouth, then down her chin. When she pulled away, she offered her a more sincere smile and sat back down beside her.

"My mama used to call women 'sluts' and 'whores' for likin' stuff like this," she mentioned. Cordelia looked back at her and shook her head in dismay.

She took a few seconds to consider what she might say and decided on "Well, what do you think?"

"...I..." she clearly wasn't expecting the question. "I dunno. I donno why people would do it if we weren't s'posed to like it,"

Cordelia leaned in close to her, giving her a coy leer. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," she assured her, looking straight into her eyes. "You wouldn't think of me like that, would you?"

"Like- like a slut?" Misty could barely bring herself to say the word, and she shook her head 'no' fervently. "No, never, I could never think of ya that way!"

The Supreme turned a leer into a fond smile and reached behind the other girl's head to lightly stroke her curls, still damp from the shower. Realization flickered into the swamp witch's mind and she smiled.

"So, you like-"

"Love," she corrected, giving her a peck on the lips. The sentence was forgotten amid the joining of lips and eating of food, but the general idea remained that Cordelia loved making love at least as much as Misty did and there was no shame in that.

During a few seconds of silence, Cordelia finished her bagel. The next person to talk was Misty, who asked; "How'd ya learn about it, Dee?"

The memory must have been something humorous, because she immediately replied with a giggle. "Myrtle told me. Robichaux's teaches a whole module on it,"

"Wow, really? I must'a missed the lecture," come to think of it, she had; they'd have to get around to this sometime later. "What did she say?"

Cordelia grinned with something in her expression that looked...embarrassed...but went about answering the question anyways:

 _::::::::::Flashback::::::::::_

During the days of Cordelia Goode's sex education at Robichaux's, there were twelve other girls present. They hadn't been instructed beforehand of what to expect, so it was a little strange when Myrtle (then "Ms. Snow") started into the discussion with: "Alright, ladies, I have some very important questions for you- I need you all to cooperate. None of these questions are trick questions, and I'd like to ask you all to be honest,"

They murmured in agreement, exchanging wary glances with one another.

"By show of hands- which of you eats when you're hungry?" naturally, all twelve of them raised their hands, giving each other more bewildered expressions. Where was this going? "And who drinks when you're thirsty?" when no one lowered their hands, she exclaimed "Good!" and clapped her hands together. "I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, what are these ridiculous questions?' Bare with me, ladies, you'll understand soon enough," she strode across the front of the small group and asked again; "Who goes to sleep when you're tired?" they raised their hands again. She then asked her last and most mortifying question in a completely stable tone, without missing a beat; "And who masturbates when you're feeling aroused?"

The atmosphere in the room became extremely tense. Only two of the girls lifted their hands this time (Cordelia was not one of them), one started to but put her hand down in embarrassment when she realized no one else had. The young teenaged girl who would one day become the Supreme felt absolutely mortified with the question. Then, only to add to it, Myrtle looked directly at the two who'd raised their hands and praised them;

"Oh, how wonderful! The two of you have described the joys of the human sexual response system," oh god, oh god the embarrassment; "Can it truly be just the two of you?"

The third girl hesitantly raised her hand, her face a deep scarlet.

"Come on, ladies, don't be shy," she directed her gaze right at Cordelia like she knew something; "Who here masturbates when you feel aroused?"

Slowly, one at a time, more hands started going up. The last one was Delia's, who did so with her face directed downward.

"Oh, poor girls," Myrtle started again; "Already institutionalized at such a young age to be ashamed of this perfectly natural drive- your parents and the male paradigm traumatize you on the mention of sex, and then send you here to me to have your misconceptions corrected," she shook her head in her usual dramatic fashion. "We witches cannot afford to have such misgivings about sexual activity. As I've told you all before, witch craft permeates every aspect of our lives- this is no different. Oh, you can put your hands down now," the few who had kept their hands up did so. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, witch craft and sexual activity,"

She talked for about ten minutes, detailing the female anatomy via pictures in a book. "Of course, we will be discussing pregnancy and menstruation- but, for right now, the focus is on the act of sex itself- whether your preferred partner is male, female, or some...exciting mixture of the two!" she was, as usual, way too enthusiastic about this; "Now that you've had a chance to get acquainted with that image, let's discuss how witches often lose control of their abilities while in the throes of passion- and what you can do to keep that from happening,"

Part two of this conversation detailed witches who accidently caused weather surges, fires, or broken lightbulbs in the process of orgasm. Sometimes, she explained, witches with the descenscium ability would leave their bodies, or those with the Second Sight might get more easily triggered. Black Widows were "particularly interesting" because the "curse" was usually set off before orgasm and happened without one even occurring. "We think it has to do with the lubrication of the vagina and clitoral erection," (Cordelia, by now, thought she may die of embarrassment- and most of the other girls felt the same way) "But, you'll find most of the time, there isn't a scientific answer for paranormal phenomenon. Nothing can be done to rid the Widow of their curse. But, those of you with other abilities can learn to control them even at the heights of your inevitable pleasure..."

 _::::::::::Back to the Present::::::::::_

The talk had been sort of embarrassing that day, but as time passed through the rest of the module, they eventually all got used to talking about it. If they hadn't been so badly mortified on that first day, they might not have gotten so comfortable with it- but the point was that they did. Misty offered a shy smile towards the end of her story and said;

"I wish someone woulda talked 'bout it like that with me,"

"You can talk about it with me any time,"

"Thanks," she took the package of cookies and closed it. "I'll...I'll ask if I think of any questions," then kissed her again. It deepened slowly, with the swamp witch hesitantly taking initiative. Although her hands shook, she lightly grasped one of her lover's thighs between them- under her nightgown- and stroked all the flesh she could. Cordelia pressed back against her, instinctively moving towards the object of her pleasure, letting the younger girl take the reigns with her tongue. The rain outside that had started with their shower began falling down harder.

Suddenly, panting, she jerked herself away. "The girls," she managed, grasping Misty's hands. She gave a dissatisfied grunt and stood up. They were all in bed by now, of course, but if any of them got up or were disturbed by the weather, they certainly didn't want to be out in plain sight like this.

"S-sorry, Dee," the wild blonde stuttered, reaching for the package of cookies with still-shaking hands.

"No need to apologize," she answered, offering a light smile and following her into the kitchen. Misty put the cookies back in the pantry. "Why are you shaking like that?" without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her arm and kissed her hand gently. "You don't have to be so nervous, you know," the Supreme pressed their foreheads together; "Let's get into the bedroom,"

A willing nod. Less than a minute later, the two of them were inside the bedroom, the door shut and locked. Misty had taken over again, her right leg situated on its knee between both of Cordelia's while the latter relaxed against the headboard. As the Supreme stretched up and helped the other girl remove her clothing, an idea crossed her mind- quite visibly. If she wanted to try something with Misty tonight, what better way to inspire her than to let her try it on her, first? Much to the swamp witch's confusion, she leaned over to the left and opened the drawer of her night table. What she pulled out appeared to be just a long strip of black fabric, and the younger girl furrowed her brows at it.

"What's that for?"

She gave her a sly smile. "You use it to cover my eyes. It's a blind fold,"

Even more confusion. "Why would I want ta make ya blind, Dee? I think ya went through that enough,"

The now scarcely clad blonde smirked in response. "When you can't see, your other senses are heightened. Scents, sounds…" she picked up Misty's hand off the bed; "…touching…" the younger witch hesitantly took the piece of fabric and looked it over.

"Are ya sure ya want ta do that? It won't make ya scared or anythin'?"

Cordelia shrugged. "If it bothers me, we can always take it off,"

"…" she stared at it for a couple more milliseconds, then nodded. "Al…alright, Cordelia," she offered her a shy smile; "We'll try it on ya," cautiously, she tied the piece of fabric around her eyes. "Ya gotta let me know if ya change yer' mind,"

"I will, I promise," she said, lifting her hand to clasp Misty's shoulder. The contact, however, sent her into a sudden flash of Sight, allowing her to see into her lover's intentions. She saw herself lying on the bed, her legs partly opened, with the wild-haired woman simultaneously whispering "I love ya's" to her and using her hand to stroke the nerves around her clit. The vision stunned her, and seeing the sudden shock on her face, the swamp witch immediately reached for the blindfold;

"It's alright, Dee, I'll take it off," she pulled the fabric up so that it was against her forehead, freeing her eyes. Cordelia shook her head.

"It isn't that," she explained; "I had a…my Sight. Got triggered,"

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly; "Well, ya said yer' others senses get stronger…"

"I saw inside your head. What you…what you want to do to me," the Supreme readily admitted; "You aren't upset about that?"

Misty thought about it, but shook her head. "Nah, Dee. I'm not hidin' anythin'. It…it wasn't bad 'r anythin'?"

"No, no, no," she shook her head vigorously, leaning upwards to kiss her; "It was wonderful,"

"So," the swamp witch reached back out for the blindfold; "Do ya want me to put this back on?"

"Only if it's alright with you. I might get triggered again,"

It was, in fact, alright with her, so she pulled the black fabric down around her eyes again. There was a pause while the bed shifted- presumably, the other woman discarding her night dress- and their lips joined once again. Misty tenderly entered Cordelia's mouth with her tongue, her hands gripping the space between the other woman's ribcage and shoulder blades. From beneath her, her lover squirmed already with built up tension left over from the shower. When the resurgent pulled herself away, she let out an exaggerated whine of protest.

"Am I doin' somethin' wrong?" she asked; "Ya keep tryin' ta get away from me,"

"N-no, I'm not trying to get away from you," she tried to explain breathlessly; "It's just how my body reacts s-sometimes,"

Hoping that Cordelia wouldn't lie to her, she started planting light kisses over her skin- starting with her chest and working her way up. The Supreme let out a trembling breath and grasped Misty's hips. Not only were her other senses heightened from the blindfold, it kept her from seeing where every new touch was coming from, and that kept her on edge. It was titillating just to wonder where her lips or her fingers might end up next. Gentle fingers caressed the soft skin of her back and she melted into the Sensation of Love.

"Hey, Cordelia," her hot breath brushed against her ear; "…yer' really…beautiful, ya know,"

Her face tinged red. Lips pressed against the sweet spot behind her ear, trailing to the hollow point on her throat, which she licked back up to her chin. She whimpered and rocked, her pulse intensified so that her heart throbbed in every pulse point of her body. The two of them shifted around briefly, allowing her to get more comfortable, and then there were fingers on her stomach, tracing little hearts and butterflies interspersed with other mindless patterns. Misty took her off-guard by leaning down to kiss her yet again, and this time an electrical surge passed straight through her spine- at the exact same time that lightning flashed across the window. The younger girl, naturally, took note of this and smiled into Cordelia's mouth before sucking on her neck. With her hands curled up over the hem of the Supreme's under garments, she softly whispered;

"Ya look ready, Dee- is it alright?"

She nodded her head vigorously and pushed her legs up, assisting her in removing the offending piece of clothing. There was nothing for a few seconds, then ghostly fingertips on her thighs while Misty shifted the bed again.

"I love ya, Cordelia," the addressed woman spread her legs to invite a requesting digit in. She'd pretty much gotten the hang of where her fingers should go in by now; it entered her easily, and she added the second one, resulting in a strained gasp. Hesitantly, Misty bit her lower lip, sparing a glance down at the hand penetrating her lover's center. Then, very slowly, she pulled those fingers out and caressed her clit with both fingers. Fearful of causing pain rather than pleasure, this motion took longer than Cordelia might have wanted- as expressed by the rhythmic bucking- but, after a few strokes, she gained enough confidence to speed up. Each contact against her throbbing, hardened pearl caused another flash of lightning, sending static through her spine. "I love ya," she repeated, focusing her fingertips purely on her clit as she intuitively recognized how close she was getting; "I love ya," lightning flashed; Cordelia's legs bucked wildly against the hand that brought such wonderful sensations; "I love ya, I love ya, I-"

The Exalted and Revered Supreme let out a passionate groan. Lightning flashed outside the window and stayed there, unmoving, until the first of Cordelia's muscle spasms took place. Thunder roared, rain cascaded from the sky. Misty cupped her ever-moistening womanhood, intensifying the orgasm while she continued to utter "I love ya's" into her ear. She then pushed the blindfold back up over the other woman's eyes.

"Hey, there," she smiled. "How was it? With that thing on?"

She whimpered and nodded appreciatively. When her muscle flexions ceased, the younger witch lie down beside her. Then, without any further probing, the swamp witch suggested- of her own accord;

"Maybe ya could use it on me next time,"

Cordelia gave her a coy smile and finished taking the blindfold off. This was, after all, the intended reaction. She already knew by now how the sensations were intensified while the blindfold was on and wanted to share that pleasure with her beloved swamp witch.

"I'd be delighted to,"

The curly-haired blonde wrapped a single arm around her lover's torso and nestled her head against her chest, listening to the steady drum-beat of her heart that was still slowing down. Soft, gentle fingers played with her hair. Her own fingertips stroked Cordelia's ribcage lightly. The sound of thunder had died down, but they both faintly heard the sounds of Zoe and Queenie coming out of their respective rooms- trying to figure out what all the chaos was with this weather ("that wasn't _normal_ lightning," Queenie remarked). The Supreme, who was still not perfectly in control of all this power yet, turned red in the face. They were probably off to go interrogate the rest of the girls and figure out where all that was coming from.

"I love makin' it rain," Misty mentioned without looking over, just giving her a light squeeze with her arm. Cordelia's embarrassment eased.

"What do we tell them? If they ask us?"

She took a minute to consider that. "We can tell 'em…" her lips pursed in thought; "…hm…I guess…I guess we can tell 'em that I'm helpin' ya learn a new skill,"

The Exalted and Revered Supreme uttered a small laugh and nodded. "That'll work," she agreed, and relaxed back into the bed. Mere moments later, another low-volume conversation could be heard, mutterings of:

"Maybe Ms. Cordelia would know,"

"Nah, we shouldn't wake her up. It was probably one of the girls,"

"…yeah, maybe they just didn't realize it,"

They chatted a little more but indistinctly between themselves, then separated back to their rooms again. As their doors closed and Cordelia's fingers traveled down Misty's neck, the swamp witch shivered. Concerned, the other woman reached for the sheet to cover her; "You want me to cover you?" but she shook her head. A coy half-smile worked its way up her face as she realized what was happening. While one of Misty's ears was still pressed against her chest, she grasped the lobe of the remaining ear between a thumb and forefinger and massaged it lightly. The younger witch shuddered, but seemed to be struggling not to show that reaction. "Is something wrong?"

She raised her head and faced Cordelia, a light flush on her face. "Yer' makin' me want ya again," her breath hitched; "But I know yer' tired,"

"Oh," she responded with a playful smile; "the night is still young," and, with both sides of her head now freed up, she massaged both earlobes between her fingers- the sensation causing a slightly jerking breath in the younger girl. The more experienced witch sat up and patted the mattress in front of her, motioning for her to sit; she willingly obliged. "Want me to put this on you?" she asked, dangling the blindfold in front of her. Misty nodded. "Alright. If you decide you want it off, it comes off,"

"'re ya sure ya want ta, Cordelia?" her breaths shook more intensely as she found lips pressed to the crook of her neck. "I figured ya'd want ta rest more, first,"

"I've rested plenty," she whispered against the sweet spot behind her ear. Her legs unfolded from behind the younger woman and curled around her waist. "Now, I'm going to make you feel good," kissing the crook of her neck quickly turned to sucking. She gave in to the attention she craved. The Supreme caused another shudder as she slowly dragged her tongue across the other woman's neck, then stopped to suck the other side while her fingertips made circles around her stomach. There was absolutely nothing more satisfying than watching her lover's pleasure build. Misty's hands clutched her legs and she instinctively pushed up into the pressure around her thighs. Surprisingly, Cordelia drew back and her hands stopped moving.

"What's up back there, Dee?" she panted, her stomach trembling; "Ya run out o' steam?"

She answered by placing a lingering kiss to the back of her neck, letting her feel all the warmth from her lips and breath. Slowly, the Exalted and Revered Supreme kissed a line down her spine, peppering kisses over her shoulder blades. She had to shift her position to continue. The resurgent jumped and jerked, her nerves ignited, and when Cordelia stopped at the sensitive curve of her back she let out a moan. She licked and sucked at the delicate flesh inside that dip. The muscles around her hips grew stiffened. Adding to her delight, her lover licked a long, slow trail back up to her neck and curled her legs around her waist again. This time, when Misty pressed up, it was more desperate.

"How do you like the blindfold?" Delia murred against her pulse point, licking the shell of her ear, causing her to let out a breathless gasp.

She nodded appreciatively. "Yer' amazin', Cordelia," the Sensations of Supremacy and Love took over her mind at that exact moment, and she knew- if she hadn't known already- that she was Safe and she was Loved, and that was all she needed from Delia.

"Mm…" the low hum against the younger girl's ear caused another shiver; "How does it feel back here?" she made the girl moan by simply scraping the nail of her pointer finger around the small of her back; "Does it tingle?"

"Uh-huh," the wild blonde gave the affirmative, pushing harder into the other woman's legs though to no avail.

"Feels good?"

She gave a rough, intense shiver at the question and nodded her head. The Supreme rewarded her by replacing her fingers over the front of her body, only this time, she was stroking her nipples- turning them into tiny mountain peaks.

"You know…" she switched sides, now breathing and whispering against the sweet spot on the other side of her head; "there is nothing I love more than showing you how much I love you," she delicately began rolling her now semi-erect nipples. Misty let out a desperate moan, pushing up into her legs more and more fervently as her passion grew. The rolling turned into slow, gentle pinching and tweaking, teasing her, increasing her need to have some part of her lover inside that sacred space. Cordelia sucked her neck.

"Dee," her breaths trembled. As she let out her pleading whimper, the addressed woman's hands traveled down, stroking her stomach, then massaging her thighs.

"How long have you been wanting me?" hot breath against her ear. Nibbling on the earlobe. "You're so wet, it's all over your legs,"

She released a rather pathetic, whimpering moan and arched her back into Cordelia's body. Sensing what the girl's next question might be, she added "It's not bad. I love being the one who gets to do this for you,"

"Cordelia," she pressed her hips up in a rapid-fire rhythm as the other woman lightly ghosted her fingertips across her folds.

"Alright," she smiled and moved out from behind her. Misty gave a low groan of protest. "Just lie down, Misty," and she directed her body down to keep her from hurting herself. Her Most Beloved Supreme grasped and tugged at one of her earlobes and sucked the fluid from off her fingers. "Hm…I'm going to taste you," the low, sultry voice threatened to send the younger girl just over the edge but didn't quite succeed. With that, she went down, and the wild blonde spread her legs as much as she could bare to. Finally, the sweet, sweet pleasure of the mouth suctioning her clit softly and rhythmically. Cordelia positioned Misty's legs so they were over her own back and she could tell the younger witch was fighting not to scream. Her fists clenched hard into the sheets, her head thrashing to and fro, hips bucking into the pleasure of that mouth. A digit slipped inside her dripping center.

"Hah!" she yelped as her relief finally came, her muscles spasmed intensely and uncontrollably. Riding her down gently from the high, the Exalted and Revered Supreme sucked her essence off her thighs and mound and out of the crevices between both. When the muscle contractions stopped and light tremors of chill began on her body, Cordelia quickly climbed back up on the bed, covered them both with the sheet, and snuggled up to her.

"That one was intense," she commented, swiftly removing the blindfold to find her lover's eyes filled with emotion. "Are you alright? Did I go too far?" but she shook her head vigorously and wrapped her arms around her, melding their flesh further together.

"I love ya, Cordelia," she told her sincerely, intently- and whatever had happened in her mind must have had no other description but that. Though the wild-haired blonde was still visibly chilled, she immediately began kissing down the other woman's neck. The Most Beloved Supreme pulled her in closer, sharing the warmth, letting her mouth travel oh-so-delicately down to her collarbone.

"Misty…?" the other woman inquired, perplexed by the sudden vivacity of her motions. Up to now, Misty had typically been too self-conscious to let this much passion out. Not that she was complaining, the swamp witch still touched her with the tender delicacy a child would give their most beloved porcelain doll, yet somehow she still sucked the tender spots on her neck with such fervor…

"Sayin' it's not enough, Dee," her voice went low and riveted through Cordelia's spine. She shifted and wrapped her right leg over both of the other woman's and pushed so that her lover was lying on her back. "Let me show ya," her right leg spread over the other's waist, she hoisted herself up slightly with her left leg, using her arms to stabilize herself, then pressed their centers together. The liquid essence of her desire that her lover hadn't cleaned up slid against her mound, moistening it further.

"You can…" her voice was already becoming breathier; "…you can wait until…you're completely warmed up…" of course, by the way she was straining into the pressure, she clearly didn't want her to stop.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Cordelia," fingertips slowly glided up her sides, to her ribcage, where Misty massaged her with her thumbs. "D'ya want me ta put the blindfold back on ya?"

This time, the older woman shook her head. "No," she smiled, levering herself up to kiss Misty on the cheek; "You're so beautiful, Misty, this time I want to see you," her eyes traveled all over that wild blonde's body, using every chance they could to take in the sight of her curves and soft spots. Her nipples were still hard from the prior attention paid to them, and her chest, arms, and hips were still flushed from the rise of body temperature up to her orgasm. Making another rare opportunity, the younger witch kissed her, surprising her with a tongue that pushed back as far as she could go. The tip of it probed the soft spot between her mouth and throat, then rapidly stroked the roof of her mouth back and forth. She felt Cordelia stiffen with surprise at the initial contact, then melt into the kiss. Her yet-uncoordinated hands, slowly and delicately, cupped both of her breasts and began to massage them, starting with the undersides. She wanted every cell of Cordelia's body to feel her, to feel her love; to neglect nothing. Soft whimpers vibrated into her mouth, her tongue flicking against the other's, and she shivered as loving hands caressed the sensitive flesh of her back. Her Beloved Supreme stretched her arms down in an attempt to pull Misty's core deeper against her own, bucking her legs up already. It was warmth against warmth and both of them slid against each other in their slickness.

She wished she had the confidence to try adding pleasure with her teeth; it always felt so, so good when her lover gently nibbled at those sweet spots on her body, but she chose caution over opportunity. When she pulled out of the kiss, the woman beneath her was writhing in the most satisfying way and she could feel herself sweating, the chill from earlier virtually vanished. She teased the other woman's nipples, gliding her hands over them, shifting her attention now to the flesh above them. A rush came over Delia, the Force of Her Love enveloped her- and she sat there for a solid sixty seconds in utter bewilderment. The Supreme, overwhelmed by a simple, lone force as the swamp witch purposely tried to make her feel as much of her love as she possibly could. It was obvious that she strained to push it out, out of her chest and into the woman's body. It was the mouth against her collarbone that woke her from the fog, she realized her hips were wriggling and she could feel her own essence mixing with Misty's in all the areas where their centers met. Tender, delicate lips kissed a horizontal line to her other collarbone, which she sucked with an equal tenacity and then licked the hollow spot. The younger woman slid down, then, removing her femininity from Cordelia's, much to the latter's chagrin; she let out a desperate, passionate groan of displeasure, but it didn't deter her lovely resurgent, who simply licked up the valley between her breasts and suckled the flesh on her way back down.

"Misty…" she gave a strained whimper, her back arched, her hands shook. The addressed woman engulfed a nipple into her mouth and sucked lightly, then let it go and began kissing it. Lightning flashed in no particular pattern. She kissed all over her breast, in a circle directly around the nipple, then used the very tip of her tongue to lick it. The rhythmic bucking became faster and harder, the lightning followed suit. A thumb over the very tip of the nipple she'd just assaulted, Cordelia thought she might lose it. Her muscles twitched and clenched and a low clap of thunder rumbled. She moaned wildly and clutched at the sheets, unable to touch the other woman without fear of scratching her to pieces. Then, to her excessive pleasure, that woman switched to her other breast and toyed with it in the exact same way. She shivered and thrashed, her legs now held down by the weight of the other woman. More lightning flashed bright against the window. "Misty, oh god, I…" Cordelia gasped and arched, her nerves so sensitive that even the feather-light fingertips stroking her torso were enough to make her clit twitch. This was probably the fastest she'd ever wanted anyone, she realized. A lazy mouth sucked a sporadic pattern down her stomach until the swamp witch began licking at the combined wetness on her mound. She licked and sucked and, once satisfied, that precious tongue stroked her folds, cleaning them up of the running droplets leaking from her core. Buck, buck, buck; flash, flash, flash.

"Alright, Dee," her hot breath ghosted against her thighs; "Ya can let it go right now," and, with that, she plunged her tongue inside her entrance. Cordelia rocked into her as that sweet, sweet tongue- tentatively- glided back up to her clit and her mouth clamped over it. The Supreme was too close now to even enjoy the sucking, she stiffened and let out a growling moan as the waves of bliss over-came her. A loud, demanding roar of thunder rolled across the sky. Misty pulled her mouth away and smirked proudly, climbing back on the bed but using a hand to cup her lover's center, hoping it would increase the pleasure of her orgasm. Cordelia, her muscles still flexing intently, grabbed on to the curly haired blonde and began sucking her neck- hard enough to result in a hickey but not quite hard enough to hurt. Her fingertips stroked at her engorged, trembling clit until she cried out, mere seconds later, in a pleasurable orgasm all her own.

Then, they both lie there, panting and contracting and there was something strangely intimate about having this shared pleasure at such similar timing. When the over-whelming heat wore off, the cuddled into each other, bodies flush against each other while they protected each other's bodies from the post-orgasm chill (which only happened, for Cordelia, when the release of pressure was particularly intense). The potent smell of love and desire flooded the room again, and both of them felt quite drowsy.

"I like listenin' ta yer' heartbeat," Misty mentioned, taking in a deep, shuddering breath as her oxygen intake was returning to normal. Cordelia smiled and stroked her hair. "Is that weird?"

To that question, she gave a shrug and said; "I don't know, but if you like it, you can listen all you want,"

She nodded and melded herself further into her lover's soft, feminine body. "…I'm so tired," she admitted, letting her head fall limp. Cordelia laughed. After that, Misty went silent, and the other woman cautiously turned the night table lamp off before closing her own eyes.

Outside the bedroom door and beyond the two lovers' awareness, now several of the girls were involved in trying to solve the mystery of the strange weather. It was raining cats and dogs outside and the lightning patterns were something beyond bizarre. No one disturbed the sleeping Supreme, though, and that was probably for the best.


	4. Precious Moments

A/N: So, yet another chapter, because I am thoroughly insatiable. To the "Guest" who reviewed me- if you ever want help developing your writing skills, I would be honored to help you hone them as much as I can! And thank you all kindly for your kind words.

Title: Precious Moments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going unnoticed by Misty Day while she was out in the greenhouse and thought she was alone was a very easy thing to do. For minutes, sometimes hours after she'd finished tending to all the plants, she'd put that "little Stevie" to use, plugging it into her ears and completely just letting go. She twirled and hummed and kicked in some unseen "flow," free-form dancing through the entire room, being careful not to harm any of the plants or break any garden tools. Then, there was Cordelia's absolute favorite- when she moved her body from bottom to top or top to bottom so fluidly and languidly that it was like she'd just converted her spine into a waterfall.

She didn't get to watch every day, but she did watch every time she had a chance. It felt odd to be watching someone who didn't know you were there- she was (almost) careful to stay hidden- but she didn't want her to find out and feel self-conscious or change anything she was doing. And she found she just couldn't resist watching. That swamp witch just looked so beautiful and natural (and _happy_ ) moving around in there, no matter what she did. Free-form dancing was never something Cordelia was very good at. She was good at partner dancing, where the steps were already measured and pre-determined, but she felt so awkward and unnatural at anything else that she'd hardly ever tried with it. But Misty seemed to have this built-in rhythm, and even when one song changed to another in ear phones the Supreme couldn't hear through, her shifts in speed and tempo came gradually. Perhaps, somewhere inside her, she was just the slightest bit jealous of that bodily-kinesthetic ability, but mostly- she was entranced by it. She was never anything short of gorgeous, anyways- but in a pitch black night, illuminated by nothing but glittering moonlight that shone in her hair when she passed under it just right and the greenhouse nightlight, with no audible sound save for the gentle wind outside and the occasional tuneless hums she let out, she could easily rival the ancient gods in beauty and would win. Oh, she would most assuredly win- she was a radiant image of clandestine perfection. Every moment spent watching her in this state was absolutely precious.

Cordelia only looked away for a second. When she looked back, there was nothing. Losing track of her in the dim lighting wasn't unusual, so she tracked around for her shadow, wondering what exactly had been so important that she had to look away. It was a natural reflex, of course, to be adjusting one's sight. That was when she felt the emanating warmth right beside her, and felt a hand clasp over one of her own.

"Yer' hands 're cold, Ms. Cordelia,"

She jumped back and gasped in shock. There was Misty, standing right beside her, a placid smile on her face. Her cover was blown, and she felt a sinking disappointment. "Mi-Misty, I-" she didn't know where to go with that, but the curly-haired blonde didn't let her try to come up with something.

"Ya always just stand right here," she commented, looking straight into her eyes while her own were alight with excitement; "Why don'cha come dance with me?"

Cordelia's face tinged light pink. For the first seconds, she considered just the question itself, and then it occurred to her that Misty had said 'always.' "How long have you known I was watching you?"

"A couple o' weeks after I started doin' that," she answered, shrugging casually. In the months it had been since she'd watched her Cajun Beauty, she'd only had about a week- give or take- where the show was truly private. "Why, Cordelia? Was it a secret?"

The blush on her face grew deeper. "I thought it was," she admitted. "Guess I'm not very sneaky,"

"Why'd ya want it ta be a secret?"

This time, the swamp witch let her have a few seconds to think- which she desperately needed. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or think you had to change anything. I like just…watching you do what you like,"

Misty's own face reddened at that, and she gave her a shy smile. "Well, ya didn't have ta hide. I wouldn't know how ta change anythin', even if I wanted ta. I just do what feels right," of course, she knew she should leave it to this wild blonde not to mind her endless gazing. "I kinda like the way ya look at me when I'm dancin',"

Cordelia smiled with relief and nodded to acknowledge her. Then, with one fell swoop, that woman smiled, took her other hand, and said; "I'll go get the Big Stevie so ya can have the music, too,"

She'd started turning around when the Supreme finally blurted out, only half thinking; "I'm really not much of a dancer,"

And the wild blonde turned around with an expression that gradually lightened into a sweet, sincere smile; "Why, I find that hard to believe," then proceeded to fetch the radio anyways. When she came back, she plugged it into the outlet under the nightlight and put her most favorite music on. Over and Over by Fleetwood Mac played, and at the start of the music, the more childlike witch immediately switched back into her groove.

Cordelia, on the other hand, felt awkward. She didn't exactly want to argue, but she had no idea what she was doing. It was between moving in some foreign, clunky, undetermined dance steps or just standing there, staring at Misty with an utterly blank face, with no real answers coming through her head. A few seconds later, the swamp witch noticed the little-school-girl-level of discomfort and halted, giving her a sort of bewildered and shocked expression;

"Ya really donno what ta do, Cordelia?" when the older witch shook her head in honest embarrassment, she-strangely- gave her a rather proud smile. Finally! There was something she could offer to the woman who had all the power in the world! Now completely halted from her dancing, she approached the other woman and slid her arms around each of her sides, resting them on her hips. "Alright, I'll show ya," ignoring the beat of the music for the moment, she applied a light pressure to Delia's right side, causing her to naturally slide over to the left. She stumbled slightly. "Yer' stiff, Dee," Misty uttered, resting her head on the addressed woman's shoulder. "C'mon, loosen up. It's just us here,"

The Exalted and Revered Supreme, at her coaxing, took a deep breath and relaxed back into the other woman's chest.

"There ya go, Cordelia," she gently increased pressure against her left hip, causing another natural slide to the right. "Just relax," the song changed, but it didn't have any bearing on how the wild blonde moved with her. "It's just fer' fun, ya don't have ta be perfect," right, left, right, left. As the more experienced woman eased into it, the younger closed off the space between her hips and the other's hindquarters, helping her figure out the flow from side to side more easily. Cordelia's whole body language, including her face, lightened up. The release of emotional tension brought her to a level of soft laughter- perhaps at herself, though even she had a hard time telling. "See? It's fun, right?" while she nodded, Misty brought the two of them to a stop. "Okay. Let's try goin' this way, now," and she used her hands to urge her hips forward and back. Delia could feel her torso along her back, waving in time with a spine that she was certain had turned its waterfall trick. She failed her first three attempts, but started to get the hang of it. When she finally seemed to be enjoying herself, the wild blonde let go of her the way you'd let go of a spinning top to see it go.

The swamp witch took a few seconds to watch her. She was slower and clumsier than Misty herself, and didn't include as many movements, but truth be told, Misty had never watched herself and wouldn't have consciously compared them anyways. What she was thinking of was how much she had actually relaxed and how happy she looked. Cordelia, however, caught the near-giggling smile on her face when she turned, and stopped immediately, giving her a quizzical look.

"Hm? Why'd ya stop, Dee?"

"Why did you?" some of that awkwardness starting coming back, and the Cajun woman most certainly did not want that. Did she think Misty was laughing at her? The perceptive resurgent caught on to the notion quickly.

"'Cause I wanted ta watch ya," she answered, innocently and honestly. The tension immediately eased. "I was smilin' at'cha 'cause ya looked so happy. It's contagious,"

Cordelia gave a trusting, sheepish smile. The song switched yet again.

"Alright, Dee, ya can try ta follow the music this time if ya wanna," this time, she reached out to her from the front, and the small tinge of pink in the Supreme's face was not embarrassment. "Try ta feel the music,"

With the anxieties eased, this came a lot easier than she thought it would. She still didn't know what to do aside from move her hips, but it seemed her Radiant Image of Clandestine Perfection sensed this and, in an attempt to rectify it, gently pulled both of the other's hands onto her own hips; "Here, ya can follow me- if ya want," she suggested, swaying her hips in time with the music while Cordelia- somewhat clumsily- followed along. Without missing a beat, Misty pulled the shawl Stevie Nicks had given her off her shoulders and wrapped it around hers. "There ya go," she said proudly, stopping herself so that they both paused.

Her Most Beloved Supreme stared back at her in awe-struck confusion. That shawl was a precious gift to the swamp witch; she slept with it covering her top pillow and was, at best, selective about whom she allowed to touch it and when. She was sensitive about how it was cleaned (and, in fact, didn't even like it having to be cleaned) and how it was hung but she was standing here, willingly putting it on her, beaming at her with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. While she was still confused, that girl did still one better;

"Spin," she suggested, motioning over her now blank shoulders to show her where to grab.

"Are you sure?" it was nearly ridiculous to be asking this question over an article of clothing, but it was very important to Misty- Cordelia knew better than to disrespect it. "Stevie gave this to you,"

Offering a pure, bright smile, she nodded her head eagerly and wrapped the Supreme in a tight hug. The two of them embraced, she whispered to her- "I love ya more than Stevie, Miss Cordelia,"

The expression on her face slowly evolved from shock, to skepticism, to acceptance, and- finally- to a wide grin, accompanied by a laugh. She laughed because it sounded like such an odd thing to say, but it was probably the truest, purest, deepest form of love Misty could even imagine and she was so overwhelmed with happiness that she had to laugh. Her eyes still alight with her own glee, the resurgent witch pulled back, tugging on the edges of the shawl to straighten it out; "Go ahead," she urged, and let her arms go. "Just- be careful o' the plants,"

She grabbed the edges of the shawl, looked to the curly-haired Cajun for approval, and spun. Cool air rushed under her arms and neck and, for a second, it was like a soft tornado followed her around the circle. Her heart lifted and she giggled again, just because it felt right to laugh right then.

"Aren't ya glad ya came out here, now?" another new song began to play. The Exalted and Revered Supreme nodded, turned her head, and kissed her on the cheek as the other girl grasped her around the waist. "Is this the first time ya've done somethin' like this?" another nod, this one more hesitant. Misty giggled, practically glowing with pride. "Let's dance ta this one together," and, even though they already had been, Cordelia had no complaints about this suggestion. She followed the Cajun, mimicking her motions where her hips and back- sometimes getting thrown off by sudden, unexplained movement she would forget to explain, feeling the other woman's heart beat against her neck. They swayed and twirled and shifted positions, sometimes facing front-to-front and spinning and twirling and sometimes front-to-back, with Misty cradling her tenderly from behind. The song changed twice and was in the middle of the third song when the two of them finally stopped for a small breather.

How had they not done this before? This was beyond perfection- dancing together in the greenhouse, illuminated by moonlight, surrounded by aromatic plants, looking up to see the stars. Cordelia didn't know if she ever wanted these precious moments to end.

"I didn't think I'd be able to do that," she admitted, clasping her resurgent's hand within her own. Misty grasped back.

"I didn't think I'd be able to learn telekinesis," using a pointed gaze, she made one of the smaller flower pots move. Delia nodded in acknowledgement and took a deep breath, becoming more and more aware that not all of the heat built up in her body right now was purely based on the one physical activity. "I didn't think there was anythin' you didn't know," Misty haphazardly sat herself down on the ground, leaning against the wall. Cordelia inevitably followed suit, even though sitting out here on the ground wasn't exactly something she would do under normal circumstances, and for a while they just sat together- listening to the music, staring at the sky.

"I wish I'd come out here with you sooner," the Beloved Supreme admitted.

"I wish ya had, too," she answered; "but I'm glad it didn't take any longer," Misty turned her head towards the other woman, that familiar look of reverent adoration, and slowly began getting closer. "Ya know, I've been thinkin' I might like to kiss ya," they hovered there for a while, mere centimeters from allowing their lips to touch, analyzing each other's expressions- and then, it happened. The Cajun witch closed the gap between their mouths and it was lips against lips, lingering sweetly until she deepened it- pushed more passion into it- Cordelia invited her tongue inside by pushing her own mouth open and she obliged. The dancing lesson must have given her some new-found courage. The more experienced witch melded into it, relishing the sensation of her tongue against the hard palate of her mouth. There was a need for contact, the Supreme's hands clutched onto the other lady's hips. They broke apart as the resurgent developed a need for air, then dove back in with fervor. While lips locked and tongues mingled, however, the wild blonde- in an attempt to move onto her knees and stabilize herself better- lost her balance, effectively ending the kiss when their faces collided. They pulled away and re-balanced themselves, simultaneously staring at each other in quizzical shock. "Sorry, Cordelia, I..." her self-consciousness started growing again.

Delia, still holding her face from the mild pain, let herself laugh off the shock. "I love you, Misty Day," she said, moving her hand so she could wrap that woman in her arms. She stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Come on. I love it when you kiss me,"

There was some shyness, some trepidation, but she re-connected their lips. After that, her courage gradually built up again, and the Alchemist smiled at her new-found comfort. Yes, this was exactly what she wanted- for Misty to be completely at ease. Pretty soon, there were hands on the younger blonde's hips again while her tongue explored Cordelia's mouth. They broke apart again, after a few seconds, for the curly-haired witch to say "I love ya," and rest her head on the other woman's shoulder. "Maybe we should put a bed out here, Cordelia," she suggested.

"What?"

"I said, maybe we should put a bed out here,"

Cordelia shook her head at herself. "Alright. Why would we do that?"

"'Cause," she propped her head up to give her lover a coy smile; "I think it'd be nice to…uh…" they had again entered into that grey area Misty didn't have the vocabulary for. "What'd ya call it? I can't remember,"

"Making love," her face flushed slightly red, not at the term but at the idea.

"Yeah. I think it'd be nice to do that out here. Ya ever try that?"

"No, I…I can't say I have," in fact, until tonight, the possibility hadn't ever crossed her mind.

"Oh," she gave a shy smile; "Well, what d'ya think?"

She delicately stroked her curled tresses back. "I think that would be fantastic," under the stars, with the radio going… "What would we do about the girls, though?"

"I got a hidin' spot out here," she answered quickly; "and if we move some o' the bigger plants around, no one 'll ever see us,"

Cordelia looked down at her, absolutely shocked by how quickly and confidently she answered. Actually, she was shocked that there was even an answer at all. Misty Day might seem like a simple country girl if you judged her by accent, but she was insanely clever. That left the ball in Delia's court. "Where's this hiding spot?"

She looked up and directed her gaze; "Over there, 'hind the trees," by trees, of course, she meant the small potted ferns. "I used it 'cause I needed a safe place for the bunnies, but they're all grown up now,"

The Supreme, who knew nothing of these bunnies, furrowed her brows at her.

"Ya wanna see it?" even as she was asking, she was starting to get up. Cordelia nodded and followed behind her. Sure enough, the plants over there had been moved enough to allow room for a person to crouch down and maneuver a little, and what was more- no one had even noticed. "Hm…I don't think we could fit a bed in here, though,"

"We could use pillows," was this a hypothetical discussion anymore? "Or cushions,"

Misty's face lit up with that realization, like a lightbulb had gone off. "Yeah!" she nodded enthusiastically; "That's a good idea,"

There was a span of about fifteen seconds after this that the two of them stood there, looking each other over quizzically. Who would look behind some flower pots for the answer to an unexpected storm? Cordelia considered it and chewed her lower lip. It shouldn't be any less private here than in the bedroom, right? If worst came to worst, she was the Supreme, and she could easily deter any potential on-lookers from getting too close.

"D-…d'ya want ta, Cordelia?" the Cajun asked, inevitably feeling awkward.

"…yeah," she nodded; "Yeah, let's try it,"

"Okay, I'll-" she started to leave to go get the pillows, but before she could, she watched one appear right in the Exalted and Revered Supreme's hands. "Well, that's handy,"

Misty urged Cordelia into the small nest of pillows first. There was just enough room for them to sit beside each other.

"What 're ya smilin' like that for?" the curious younger witch answered; "Not that it's bad 're anythin', I just wondered,"

"You," she answered simply, pushing her face forward, inviting the other woman to kiss her with her facial expression. It took slightly less time for the wild blonde to analyze her request and she enthusiastically obliged. This time, as the sweet, delicate kiss grew and began to tingle in their mouths, Misty let her right hand trail and grasp her lover's unclothed left arm. After a few seconds of this, Delia understood and paused the kiss so that she could remove her own nightgown- something the swamp witch had been afraid to do- and they picked up with the same fervor they'd left off with. The air was pleasantly cool as the seasons changed from summer to fall. When they broke apart again, and the two regained their breath, Cordelia mentioned; "It looks like you're starting to get more confident," and stroked the other woman's face lightly with her hand. The curly-haired witch nodded in agreement. "I love it, you're such a romantic," she wanted to kiss her again, but she was still fighting the atmosphere for oxygen, so she pecked her cheek lightly instead. In her prior relationships, the current reigning Supreme had usually been in charge of the romance portion- and while that was never something that bothered her, having someone make efforts to romance her was a very special feeling. Misty might not have had all the eloquence in the world, and she might not have had the vocabulary she was accustomed to, but that was part of the charm. She wouldn't have traded it for anything, it was something that endeared them both to each other.

"Cordelia," her face flushed; "I…I want ta try ta use my teeth. Like ya do with me? Not- not hard 'r anythin'. D'ya…D'ya understand?"

The more experienced witch nodded. "Yes..?"

"Is it alright? I don't…I don't want ta hurt'cha,"

Her response was an enthusiastic nod. "Yes, I think I'd like that,"

Misty leaned in closer, her breath meeting with Delia's neck, raising goosebumps down her spine. She brushed some of her blonde tresses out of the way and the older woman tipped her head over to the side, allowing her a better angle at which to access the flesh of her neck. She went straight for the most sensitive spots she remembered from the first time they'd touched, causing a small shudder. The tip of her tongue drew a line from her jaw to her earlobe, and she pulled the deliciously sensitive cartilage into her mouth. Cordelia's heart pounded with anticipation. What would she do? Would she do anything? The wild blonde finally answered that question by timidly grasping at it between her front teeth. The Exalted and Revered Supreme felt the other girl's hands shaking and compassionately reached out and grabbed one.

"You're doing just fine, Misty, it doesn't hurt at all," she assured, wrapping her fingers around her wrist.

She didn't say anything- in this position, she really couldn't. However, she did unclasp the ear, then hesitantly pull it between her teeth again. There was no pain, and the other girl seemed to naturally know about how much force to use for pleasure, most likely from having Cordelia nibble on her ears. She simply let the girl take her time getting used to it, her heart swelled with so much love and joy that it was painful- so much happiness because of how good she'd been able to make Misty feel with even just her teeth against her ear and because she was clearly so inspired by this that she wanted to return it, to make her feel the same way, too, and that was really something. Her speed had begun to grow with that ear, and the Supreme let out a breathy, whimpering moan, though she pulled away shortly after.

"Hey," Delia reached out for the girl's other hand, giving her a sincere smile; "that was good. It felt really good,"

"'re ya sure I didn't hurt'cha?"

"Absolutely. You didn't hurt me at all,"

Misty gave her a trusting nod. No, Cordelia wouldn't lie to her. "Okay," she smiled with relief, and some of the nervous tremors going down her arms stopped. "Can I…can I try over here, now?" she stroked her fingertips lightly up the other side of her lover's neck to her ear, then stroked the back of it with her index finger. The older blonde smiled and tilted her head willingly. Just before she'd placed her mouth against her precious body, Cordelia stopped her;

"Hey, Misty,"

"Hm?" she stopped and turned her head.

"I love you,"

Misty smiled shyly and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "I love ya,"

"I know," she took in a light, shuddering breath; "I can feel it,"

A beaming smile. The swamp witch then began suckling the delicate flesh, igniting her most sensitive nerves. Enthralled, the older blonde slid her hands inside her resurgent's nightdress, making contact with her skin. The tip of her tongue again drew the line from her jaw to her earlobe, and this time, her nibbling was just a bit speedier. She didn't need to build her confidence this time. Delia rewarded her with a soft hum, whimpering when she pulled away. Misty gave her a celebratory kiss against the lips. The fingertips under her nightdress suddenly rushed upwards to her shoulder blades, and she both whimpered and jerked simultaneously, then received a devious smirk from Cordelia. It had become quite evident thus far that Misty's back was quite sensitive.

"Now, what do you want to do with me?" the Supreme inquired, her face full of excited anticipation.

The other girl gave a wry smile back, but instead of answering with words, she simply leaned back down and placed long, warm, lingering kisses against her collarbones. "I love ya," she muttered as she pulled away from each kiss, expressing her feelings to each mouthful of delicate skin she brought in. Misty then licked the hollow part of each collarbone up to the crook of her neck and, much to Cordelia's surprise, gently stroked at her neck with her teeth. Her fingertips quickly surged down the other woman's back, causing her to jerk again, and bright lightning flashed. Misty lovingly stroked her Beloved Supreme's stomach with her whole hands, giving her a gentle massage. She rotated and petted the flesh of her torso. Delia trembled with desire. Her body was moving so fast, but the other woman was moving so slow. There was another flash of lightning, and the sky opened up to an assault of warm rain. The swamp witch smiled proudly and kissed her. Her fingers rushed up and down and up and down her back, making Misty jerk each time; the rain that fell inside the greenhouse turned to steam in the cool air, and Cordelia deepened the kiss in burning desperation. Her hips bucked up in rhythm and lightning flashed at the exact same time. Pretty soon, they both whimpered into each other's mouths. The falling rain became hotter and hotter, creating not only fog but billows of steam. Beads of precipitation clung to them both, refracting starlight, making them each appear to sparkle and shine in the night. It was the Supreme's turn to break the kiss apart, evoking a discontented whine from her lover.

"That's…amazin'," the southern witch commented, gazing at the falling rain that refracted all the foreign light. The humidity intensified the scents of the earth and the aromatic plants. Every nerve in Cordelia's body felt so alive as each of her senses was tantalized. "Hm…why 're ya shakin' like that? 'Re ya cold?"

She shook her head. God, 'cold' was the last thing she was right now. "Misty," she let out a soft pant; "would you…?" her eyes drifted downwards. This one didn't take much interpretation.

"'Course, Dee," she gave her a gentle peck on the lips; lightning flashed. "I love ta watch ya lose it,"

She gave a soft whimper. God, it was so cute how she said that- not knowing the general societal term for it, had just invented her own. The curly-haired swamp witch cautiously removed Cordelia's last piece of clothing and, in order to gain better access, she took that woman's legs and bent them both back, opening up the full space. Even just the sensation of the open air invading her throbbing pulse points was enough to make her squirm. Relief flooded her mind when Misty's lips pressed against her folds. Lightning flashed in rapid succession before she even moved away.

"That feels so good," she admitted, both hands now clenched into pillows. The other woman grinned and pressed another kiss, this one to the sensitive skin just above her clit, and Cordelia cried out. The rain got hotter and hotter, they could feel it in the thick steam, and the blonde swamp witch uttered

"Mmm…" against her throbbing pearl, causing a gasp and so, so many flashes of irregular lightning.

Then, a tongue entered her folds. She stroked the delicate flesh of Delia's femininity with the tip of her tongue. Her fluids leaked out and she mewled with both pleasure and need. Misty licked all around, once- just once- teasing at her clit. Lightning flashed. Gentle nails stroked up and down her thighs, from her glutes to the hinges of her knees. All of her hairs were on end. At long last, the delicious feeling of Misty sucking her jewel swarmed over her. She let out a sound that was a half-yelping, half-screaming "Haaahnn!" as warmth spread through her nether region and her orgasm wracked her body. Thunder clapped, lightning flashed in time with her muscle contractions. Misty lightly kissed her thighs as she came down, thinking of how nice it felt for her when Cordelia touched her just a little bit after the orgasm hit. As the Supreme won her battle for oxygen, her lover gently let her legs down. "You are absolutely brilliant, Misty Day," she commented, stroking her hair back.

"Well, I got a good teacher, Ms. Cordelia," she slid up by the other woman on her knees. The rain began to cool and the steam thinned out, making it easier to breathe. "I just love ya ta pieces. Ya alright now? It looks like ya stopped shakin' so badly,"

"Yes, I'm fine. You just…made me want you so bad," she gave her a coy smile, levering herself up so she could hook her arms under the other girl's. Misty smiled proudly. "Hm…" a few fingers pressed to the curly-haired blonde's still-clothed chest. Her mouth neared her ear; "You must be so hot under here,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Can I see?" the other witch gave an affirmative nod. Cordelia slid her hand up inside Misty's nightdress, her hand lightly pressed to the skin. "Mm…" the low hum made the other girl shiver; "You're burning up...perhaps I should relieve you of it?" the younger witch nodded again, but instead of taking off the offending garment, she took her lover's mouth with her own, confidently sliding her tongue in. She stroked up Misty's thighs with her fingertips and that caused multiple breathless whimpers into her mouth. Cordelia abruptly stopped, then as they pulled away she ducked back in and lightly took the wild blonde's lower lip between her teeth and nibbled on it from the top to the bottom. It swelled slightly from the attention and after she let it go, she licked it. The younger girl reached to pull the gown off her own self, but Her Beloved Supreme grasped her hands before she could. She pushed down against her beloved swamp witch, changing their positions to make it easier to touch her. She eased the girl's head down to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself on the concrete floor.

"It's so hot, Cordelia," she whined, her voice strained from the heat.

The addressed woman slid her hand back under the fabric that covered her body. Misty's body let out a violent shiver as her fingertips ghosted up her stomach. "Oh, it's like you're on fire, Misty," Delia smirked coyly. "Your skin must be all red," with her hands still on the inside of her clothes and her fingertips now drawing patterns all over the tingling flesh, she pressed her mouth against the other woman's neck and sucked. The poor girl trembled and moaned somewhere between 'it feels so good when she touches me' and 'god, more, please.' "I…" she kissed her on the lips; "love…" kiss; "when you…" kiss; "get all red…" kiss. The discolored patches of skin were the only thing Misty might possibly dislike about this activity, and it was deeply flattering to her that Cordelia treasured them so- although she hardly had the mental reserve right now to put words to her feelings. The Supreme, at long last, removed her nightdress and discarded it, unclasped her bra, then looked down to admire the effects of her handiwork so far. Her chest, stomach, and hips were all deeply flushed and there were patches around her neck, shoulders, and thighs. "Now, look at all this," she cooed into the girl's ear, the warm are and tone of voice causing her to shiver and arch her back against the pillows. While the cups of Misty's bra still rested against her breasts, Delia cupped them from outside the material, then stroked her nipples down with her thumbs. They were hard already from the static that moved through her body. Finally, she discarded that, as well, revealing more small red patches over her breasts. She could probably come right then, if the Supreme paid enough attention to her nether regions.

"Cor _delia_ ," she panted and writhed, unable to keep her hands off the radiant goddess' body. The woman responded with a smirk, cupped her breasts, and gently made circular motions with them, splaying out her fingers so they would brush against the sensitive tips because each time they did, Misty would reward her with a yelping, whimpering sound. She was engulfed in the addictive pleasures her lover gave her body, as well as her Power and Force of Her Love. Oh, Cordelia wouldn't tease her for very long- though she did relish her cries of desire- just enough to intensify the pleasure of her orgasm. "Ye-yer' makin' me crazy…" her legs stiffened as the Supreme placed a warm, lingering kiss against her neck, then blew on it. Her clit twitched and throbbed and pulsated, causing muscle flexions that resembled her precious reflex but that weren't quite- that still left her unsatisfied and yearning and throbbing and pulsing and leaking- oh god, yes, she was going to ruin these underwear. Delia kissed her lips over and over, holding their mouths together only until Misty tried to deepen them. Her hips raised and thighs bucked in desperation. She was shaking and moaning and Delia was satisfied now that she had come undone, that she was ready to experience the intensity of this pleasure, so she offered one last kiss to the neck and then went down. She pulled the other girl's panties off, revealing the glistening slickness over her mount and folds, and smiled proudly at the sight.

"Alright, Misty," she murred, her voice reverberating off her womanhood, whispered air teasing at her clit; she cried out and bucked wildly. "I think I want to try to use two fingers on you, this time," every few syllables uttered against her pulsating womanhood caused the same outcry and wild bucking; "the way you do with me," the wild blonde nodded, though her upper body was too pre-occupied with the sensations in her lower body to be able to give much more in the way of permission; "I need you to let me know if it feels uncomfortable," she nodded again.

Cordelia started with just one finger, feeling it out. The younger girl instinctively clenched her muscles against it so she wouldn't try to take it away. Then, slowly, she added that second finger and used it to twist and thrust gently.

"Ohh…" her clit twitched, muscles giving the false-alarm muscle contractions, spine arching against the pillows. "Th-thuh-that feels so n-nice," her voice squeaked on a high note. If it were Delia herself, she probably would have been begging for even a third finger- she contemplated while her fingers stretched out inside Misty's core, making that girl yelp- but she was used to making love with men more than women. She gently stroked over her pearl with her thumb, making circles around it while her fingers hit those precious nerves buried deeper into the center.

"Okay, Misty," she spoke in that low, sultry voice, shifting her fingers so she could reach her clit with her mouth; "Let it go, alright? I wanna see you completely lose it now,"

Her lips pressed to her folds. Misty was too far gone to censor her pleasured screams as Cordelia gave it a kiss and a soft, rhythmic suckling that matched her body's perfectly. Her fingers gained speed. For once, she had to cause the thunder in the sky on purpose to mask the sounds, lest the entire neighborhood hear and the girls inside the house end up in a panic.

"Huuhn!" she wailed, cut off by the breathlessness of her orgasm. She let out noisy, breathless, whimpering gasps as it went on, soaking Cordelia's fingers, flowing down her palm, dripping down her wrist. It was intense beyond words. Her mind stayed in a state of quiet euphoria, the Supreme's eyes glued to her in awe. As she gradually came back to an awareness of her surroundings, Delia was licking away the mess she'd made.

"Now that," the older woman commented; "was beautiful,"

The wild blonde trembled from the intensity. Concerned, Cordelia shifted her fingers so that she could keep them inside her while she approached her face. "Are you alright, Misty?"

She nodded, but couldn't yet speak.

"You're shaking, are you cold?"

She shook her head and let out several trembling breaths. The overwhelming heat portion of her pleasure had not yet passed. When the muscle contractions had finished, she removed her fingers and licked all the fluid from her hand and arm as she got nearer to the woman she'd given such exuberant satisfaction to.

"That was amazin', Cordelia," her breathing was barely normalized enough to say that, and doing so created the need for a long, deep breath afterwards; "Thank ya,"

"Oh, it was my pleasure, I assure you, Misty Day," she responded playfully, kissing her cheek. "Sorry I teased you for so long- I wanted to make sure you'd be ready for me," to emphasize what she meant, she raised her two fingers up. Misty smiled and let out a shy giggle. "I love you,"

The younger girl, still soaking in the afterglow, appeared to sparkle from the moisture on her body. Although the only opening in the ceiling was a small oval, the precipitation that had turned to steam clung to her, and now that the rain had cooled off some, it was actually beginning to make a mess of things. The ceiling protected them from the falling rain, but not from the rain that was pooling on the ground. Cordelia quickly barricaded them in with the potted plants sheerly by will and forced all the water out that was getting into the pillows.

"You should see yourself," she mentioned, stroking her hair back. The only word she could think of to compare with her would be a goddess- but which one? She considered that, then said; "I might mistake you with Hecate herself," and yes, that felt right- the goddess Hecate. She might not have been known for her beauty, but there were too many other similarities to simply gloss over.

"Who?" the younger witch inquired; "Ya mean from our textbooks? The necromancer?"

"Yes," she answered confidently; "You remind me of the goddess Hecate,"

"...ah..." stunned by the compliment, Misty felt her face go red but didn't turn away. Cordelia kissed her neck lightly.

"You're so beautiful," she said, and it was true. There was nothing more visually appealing, more stunningly gorgeous, than the sight of her precious lover- lying there, barren of clothes, glowing with satisfaction.

"Mm..." Misty hummed, giving her a coy smile in return, lightly stroking her torso up with a few fingers; "Ya got yer'self all hot again, didn'cha?" she could tell by the temperature of the falling rain, not steaming hot but warm enough to tip her off.

She hesitated, then nodded.

Oddly enough, the curly-haired blonde had not yet been assaulted by the uncomfortable chill that accompanied her release; in fact, she still felt pretty hot. "Well," she suggested, whispering into her ear with a low voice; "Whaddoya say 'f I take care o' that for ya?"

The Most Beloved Supreme blushed slightly. "You must be exhausted, though, Misty,"

She smirked and took the woman's lips within her own. "Nope," she stated simply, drawing designs on the woman's hips with her finger, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. "Should I take care o' that for ya, Cordelia?"

Delia let out a jerking breath and nodded. Yes, god, yes- of course she wanted her to. Misty smirked proudly and began suckling her neck. Slowly, hesitantly, she then dragged her teeth over the sensitive patch of skin she'd been working on. Her own goddess's breaths were becoming erratic. She moved up her neck, suckling patches of flesh until they turned magenta in hue, then scraping them with gentle teeth, all the way up to her ear. Cordelia placed a reassuring hand between the other girl's shoulderblades as physical confirmation that she was alright, she was doing just fine, she wasn't hurting her. The girl was still clearly being very cautious, and this, again, made her heart swell with appreciation. Sensing that she needed access to her ear, the Supreme tilted her head to the other side, opening up the angle for her. Misty hesitated another few seconds, her hot breath taunting the other woman's neck while she patiently waited for her to make up her mind, and she finally made the decision to nibble on her ear lobe again- still tentative, still cautious, still gloriously delicate with her body. Cordelia rewarded her with a contented but erratic hum, her breaths too uneven for the sound to make it out smoothly. Once she was satisfied, she pulled away- her lover squirmed slightly with protest, her body craving more contact, and Misty responded by lightly tipping her head the other way and sucking her most electric nerves on the other side, dragging her teeth across her sensitized skin, nibbling her earlobe timidly.

"I love ya," her own breaths trembled lightly. The wild blonde licked a line from the base of Cordelia's throat up to her chin. She wanted to experiment more with using her teeth, but didn't want to over-do it; she feared she might get over-zealous or that the sensations may become repetitive and grating rather than pleasurable. Closer to her face now, she brought the other woman's head forward with her hands and gave her- at first- a single kiss, pulling away without letting her deepen it. She kissed her again, let it go just a little deeper, then pulled away- and repeated this motion over and over, letting each kiss get just a little deeper than the last and pulling away just before the other woman gain contol. It didn't take long before the more experienced witch whimpered into her mouth while they were clamped together and yelped with displeasure as she pulled away. Just before she finally gave her what she wanted, Misty giggled- "This is kinda fun,"- and the Supreme gave her a soft, pleading whine. Finally, she locked their mouths together and slid her tongue completely inside the other's. By now, she couldn't keep her hands to herself, and Delia's hands trailed all over the younger girl's body- wherever her palms could touch her bare flesh. The swamp witch pulled away, resulting in another exaggerated whine of discontentment, and cupped one of her breasts in her hand. "I think I know exactly what I want ta do with ya this time, Dee," she told her, stroking her already hardened nipple with her thumb and then engulfing it inside her mouth. The hot suctioning with her tongue sliding against the bare tip of it caused her to buck her legs. Before she knew it, that beautifully sweet mouth had taken her other nipple as well, and the water became hot enough to create steam in the atmosphere- often before it ever hit the ground. She let out a long moan and a shuddering breath.

"Wha-What do you wa-want to do with me?" she stuttered slightly as her pleasure mounted. Misty smirked again and lowered a hand, reclining the other woman so that she was partially propped up on a pillow to make it more comfortable, then entered her with a single finger. Cordelia stiffened against it and took in multiple shaking breaths. Then, she slowly caressed her pulsating jewel before taking a wet finger out and wiping the fluid off on her nipple. Delia cried out in pleasure, her clit twitching against the other woman's hand. Misty licked it off, flicking the sensitive bud with just the tip of her tongue, then repeated with the other nipple. "Oh, god," she moaned, her muscles throbbing with desire as that finger rounded her clit again. Licking, flicking. The younger girl gave each nipple a very light pinch, she bucked and moaned wildly. Her fingertips moved up her lovely resurgent's spine just then, and the trembling gasp that came out of her caused Cordelia to realize something- and that was that Misty had gotten so worked up during that last session that the single orgasm was not enough. She smirked and levered herself up.

"You still need me, don't you?" she whispered against her ear. Misty nodded. "Here," she clasped her hands around that girl's waist; "I want to try something. Let me know if it's uncomfortable?" she nodded again and allowed her lover to lie her back, then watched as she spread her legs and connected their slick centers, positioned like a cowgirl on a pony. She had to shift and wiggle around a little so that both of them felt the same pleasure, and then she let herself slide. As she brushed against the nerves to the younger girl's clit, she yipped and bucked into her, intensifying the sensation in her nether regions. They moaned softly in unison at each contact as this happened over and over, their essences mixing together between the two of them. Lightning flashed wildly and thunder rumbled softly as the older woman's muscles clenched.

"Cor _delia_ ," the swamp witch cried out; based on the speed of her rhythmic bucking, she needed her to move faster.

"Misty," came the breathless response; "if you keep doing that, I'm...oh!" the younger witch kept pushing her hips up. "I'm gonna...hnnn..." her clit throbbed and she dripped. Her desperation drove her to move faster and faster, she clenched her hands into fists and opened her mouth, letting out wild, noisy pants. Lightning flashed each time she felt that pressure in her pearl. Her Radiant Image of Clandestine Perfection thrusted hard up into her, and between that and her sliding against the sacred nerves, it was all she could take. "Hah!" she jerked and shuddered as her orgasm hit her- right in time with a loud roar of thunder over-taking the sky.

Misty, beneath her, squirmed and whined with need. While the more selfless part of her wanted only to watch Cordelia in her moments of absolute pleasure, her body was tittering just near her own climax and god- how she craved it. A panting Cordelia, sensing this, collapsed on her side next to her, curled up against her, and reached down her hand so that she could thumb her clit. Finally, the younger girl gave a passionate outcry of relief.

"Not quite," Delia struggled to suck in air. The resurgent knew not what she meant, but didn't have the wherewithall to question it. Again, they lay there together for a few seconds, contracting in unison until the Supreme's orgasm faded out into afterglow.

"What...?" she started to ask, but couldn't get the question out. Nevertheless, the goddess understood and replied;

"I wanted to try to get us both to, uh, 'lose it' at the same time," she explained; "I didn't quite get it,"

They laid there in silence for a few seconds before the younger witch's afterglow evolved into the chill. She had been completely satisfied now, it seemed. Cordelia laughed, though obviously not at her. The exhaustion of her pleasure made it hard for the curly-haired blonde to stay completely tuned in to reality, she'd gone from sixty to zero in a matter of miliseconds. Her awareness faded and, the next thing she truly recognized was standing in the middle of their shared bedroom, just then noticing that she was damp from the steam and her sweat and their mingled fluids. She was alone when she realized this, but the Supreme entered the room before she had much time to wonder what had happened.

"Your nightgown is soaked," she smiled sheepishly, wrapping Misty in a warm towel she'd just pulled from the dryer. "I put it in the wash. Let's get you dried off and in bed, okay?"

That sounded like the best idea she'd ever heard, so she nodded. Warm terricloth stroked her damp flesh, but it wasn't her who was moving the towel- it was Cordelia, gently helping her get dried off because she was clearly too tired to do it herself. She didn't remember walking over to the bed after that, either, but she was conscious of herself as she laid her body against it. The Supreme covered her up to her neck with the sheet and just over the elbow with the blanket, as that was how Misty naturally slept. Her self-awareness drifted from her again and, this time, when she came back, the light was off. At first, she began to think she was alone in the dark, but there came another body against the other side of the bed and she knew it was Cordelia. She felt herself engulfed by the other woman's body heat and snuggled into her.

"It's a good thing we didn't wake anyone up," she whispered, stroking back her blonde curls. "I took care of the greenhouse. Your big Stevie and little Stevie are safe," Cordelia assured. "I love you," 

The only thing Misty was aware of beyond her voice was the sound of her lover's steady-beating heart. After that, there was nothing.


	5. How The Mighty Fall: Part Two

A/N: I was really surprised with the feedback I got on the last chapter o.O I love to hear how you folks are enjoying it! If anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see me include, sexual or non-sexual, I am all ears! I can't guarentee I'll use it though, it has to fit with my view of this cute and cuddly ship!

Title: How The Mighty Fall: Part Two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty could not have picked a more telling food to eat than crackers. Cordelia quickly picked up that she was still frazzled by the way she ate them, holding them just in the tips of her fingers and chewing primarily with her front teeth- like a chipmunk or a rat. It wouldn't even have been strange if she had learned this behavior from actual rodents. Hoping to soothe her clearly frayed nerves, she gently slid her hand over her thigh and said; "I feel much better now,"

"Good," she covered her mouth, trying to get the word out while her mouth was still full. Before she continued, she swallowed; "I wanted ya ta feel better,"

"Hm," she pushed herself closer to her; "Sort of how I want you to feel better, now?"

"I'm fine, Cordelia,"

"I think the crackers you just brutalized would disagree," Delia kissed her cheek; "What's the matter? You just need time to recover?"

The curly-haired witch pursed her lips in thought. "...yeah, I guess..." she answered; "I really thought I hurtcha...but I don't wantcha ta feel bad about it, ya said it's a natural thing,"

The Supreme gave her a fond smile and ruffled her hair back. "You are so sweet, do you know that?" with a giggle, she reached behind Misty to the end table, where she grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and just barely managed to reach the blindfold in the dresser. "Let me help you feel better?" she suggested, holding them both up in front of her.

Misty looked at both of the items, constructing the conclusion in her head, then nodded with a hitching breath as she realized Cordelia intended to use them both on her at once. "I love ya, Cordelia,"

"I know," she smirked, tying the blindfold around her, careful not to tie it too tight; "And I know I can absolutely trust you with my body any time,"

She nodded again, this time more eagerly. Cordelia giggled, lightly grasped her face between her hands to get her to stop moving her head, and pressed their lips together. Her nose was still pretty stuffed up, but the vaporizer was beginning to work it's own breed of magic on her and simple things like breathing were becoming easier. Delia slid her hands up the younger girl's back from inside her nightgown and felt her slowly beginning to relax, much to her satisfaction. Misty, noting that the Supreme was having trouble breathing again, forcefully ended the kiss.

"Ya got ta breathe, Dee," her face was red and she was panting, but she was still concerned enough about her to worry about that. This only inspired a beaming smile on the face of the Supreme. She said nothing, but helped Misty remove the blue silk nightdress and carelessly tossed it aside. Then, as she unclasped her bra, she pressed her unclothed upper body against Misty's, only pulling away to completely remove it and then closing the gap again. The second time caused her lover to let out a trembling gasp; note- she got really turned on having Cordelia's bare flesh against hers.

"You're so beautiful," she murred gently, kissing the side of her neck. "I want you to lie down on your stomach," she whispered against the sweet spot behind her ear; "I'll make sure you don't hit your head,"

Even with the blindfold covering Misty's eyes, the Supreme could tell the girl was baffled by her suggestion to lay on her stomach, but she trusted Cordelia. "Alright," she said, giving out a quiet whimper of displeasure as the warm body pulled away from her. The other woman's hand touched her forehead, guiding her down so she wouldn't hit the headboard and situated the pillows so that she could rest her head against them and still be propped up enough to breathe.

Delia had never mentioned this to Misty, but she had an array of scars on her back that were most likely from tending to wild animals at the swamp. She had probably never healed them up because they were on her back. But she knew how the curly-haired witch felt about scars and that she would feel self-conscious and want to fix them immediately, so she said nothing. She treasured them.

The swamp witch gasped, chocolate syrup drizzled against the sensitive skin of her back, tracing unseen patterns down her shoulder blade. Cordelia first pressed her tongue against it, gliding it slowly along, letting her feel her tongue over every skin cell. Then she suckled each patch of skin on the way down, tracing the first line back down the same way she'd gone up. Much to her delight, the younger witch gave her a trembling moan. The next line she licked with just the tip of her tongue, experimenting with different ways of touching and causing the chocolate to spread out slightly.

"...hah..." the witch trembled under the sensation of Cordelia's mouth. The Supreme noticed her rocking against the bed in an attempt to buck her legs up. More syrup, this time along the scar lines in her other shoulder blade. This time, she gave it a few lighter strokes, causing the syrup to spread again so she would have an excuse to continue. Misty's reaction was the strongest yet, clenching her fists into the sheets and giving out an exaggerated gasp.

The Exalted and Revered Supreme giggled. "You're so sensitive back here, Misty," she whispered hot air against her neck; "I love it,"

The addressed woman responded with a whine. Delia shifted again and continued the small, cat-like licking over the thin spread of chocolate left over. The curly-haired blonde breathed in sharp gasps. Another line traced down her back, stopping just before the delicate curvature in her spine, and she trembled with anticipation, waiting to feel Cordelia's mouth on her again. Much to her surprise, the woman instead kissed the back of her neck.

"How are you doing?" she asked, her mouth so near Misty's ear that her voice vibrated against the pulse point. The depth of the sultry voice intensified the effect, and the younger girl squirmed against the bed.

"F-fine," she answered, her voice breathy and high. "Oh," that one was a gurgling moan as Cordelia lightly brushed her shoulder with her nails. "I-I'm fine 's long as I-" she stopped there as the alchemist began making circles with that gentle fingernail, sending more tremors down her spine. "can tell wh-where ya are," Misty gave up on fighting her body's responses and again rocked against the bed in an attempt to buck her legs. "Dee," she panted; "th-the syrup's gonna s-s- _tick_ ,"

"Oh, I know," she smirked, moving away from her lover's neck to the center of the shoulder blades, where the chocolate line started. "It'll stick, and then I'll get to take more time cleaning you up,"

She let out a sound that was half-whimper, half-yelp, rocking harder against the mattress. Cordelia giggled at her again and pressed her tongue against the syrup, starting off lazily with her full tongue in order to spread it out as much as possible. It didn't cause as great of a reaction as her kitty-kisses though, so she soon changed, relishing the immediate difference in Misty's reactivity.

"Oh," she whimpered needily as the other woman began suckling the line back up to clean up the rest of the chocolate; "Cor _delia_ ," her legs pushed out near-violently. "Hah-!" nails teasing the small of her back. A rough shudder seized her as she felt a small pool of chocolate syrup right in that sensitive curve. This time, Cordelia pressed just the tip of her tongue to it, tauntingly spreading it around. Misty rocked restlessly against the mattress, biting her lower lip and yipping with pleasure anyways. "Cor-" she gasped and stopped there with a low groan. The smirking Alchemist pressed her lips against the root of her spine and received another plea of "Cor _delia_!" as she did so. She nipped at it, slowly and softly, and Misty squirmed wildly. She cried out at the sensation of a quick, flat tongue cleaning up the chocolate syrup, her high-pitched moans becoming low-pitched grunts.

"Alright, Misty," the other woman moved up on the bed, sitting to Misty's right and placing her hand just under her ribcage. "Roll back over,"

"Hnnnn," she whined and obliged. The younger witch pressed up into the touch as Delia stroked her feminity from outside her now-dampening panties, feeling a tingling, burning sensation.

"Okay, Misty," she murred, lying so that her head was level with the other woman's breast; "Are you ready?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, Cordelia," false-alarm contractions. As the Supreme began to remove the offending cloth, Misty brought her legs up and helped her take them off with enthusiasm.

"Goodness, Misty," Cordelia pressed against her folds. The girl uttered a pleasured but stifled whine as Delia licked the tip of her nipple; "Your back really is sensitive," with that, she stroked the woman's clit. "Hey, I want you to do me a favor, Misty,"

She wasn't in much of a state to talk, but even so, she responded with "Huh?"

"This time, when you lose it," she pressed the heel of her hand against Misty's clit and stroked the rest with her two fingers; "I want you to say my name,"

The swamp witch nodded. "I can-" she whimpered and rocked, pushing into the hand, trying to get it to touch all of her screaming nerves. The sentence was abandoned.

"Okay," she smirked and clamped her mouth over Misty's nipple. All the other woman could do was gasp, deeply and roughly. She sucked, swirling the other girl's pearl with her finger. "Cordelia!" she cried out, thinking she was near- thinking she was ready, but not quite. Cordelia smirked proudly.

"Just like that," she teased, then dragged her teeth over, nipping ever-so gently. The sound she let out was a loud yipping noise.

"A-again," a trembling pant; the Supreme happily responded with another light nip. Cordelia finally focused on her clit, swirling it now with two fingers but occasionally pressing that second finger inside her.

"Cordelia!" she squalled, unable to keep her legs still, writhing into the object of her pleasure. Suck, suck, suck. Delia nipped the tip of her nipple again. "Cor-Cor-Cor-!" she was cut off. "De-li-aaaaaa…." Her voice got softer as the orgasm rippled through her.

"Okay, okay," gentle kisses against her cheek. Misty panted noisily as her chest heaved for oxygen. The alchemist pressed her fingers as deep inside the other girl as they could go and simultaneously rested the heel of her hand over her clit, prolonging her pleasure. "Good," she kissed her chest lazily and just lie there beside her, cradling her as much as she could in their respective positions. The younger witch always seemed to tremble at the same time she was coming, shaking for the first few moments from the intensity and then, perhaps, from the chill. Cordelia kept her hand situated over her femininity until she heard the other woman let out a blissful sigh.

"Christ, Cordelia," she whined lazily in a soft voice, turning her head over so that her chin rested behind Delia's head.

"Feel better?" she asked, licking Misty's essence off her fingers.

She grunted in the affirmative. The Exalted and Revered Supreme smiled proudly and delicately removed the blindfold. "Peek-a-boo, I see you,"

Misty grinned widely and neared Cordelia's face, signaling "Kiss me" without having to actually say so. Her Beloved Supreme answered the request, placing a soft, chaste kiss against her lips.

"I love ya, Cordelia,"

So this was what unconditional love was like. Her smile could have lit the Eastern Seaboard. She grabbed the younger witch, pulled her close and buried her head in her chest. Misty placed a hand against her back, drawing patterns on the top of her skin with her fingertips. It struck a nerve, and the Supreme shuddered and gasped. The swamp witch giggled. Her back might not have been quite as sensitive, but it was still a bed of nerves. Her fingers trailed up her back and to her neck, then even into her head, massaging her scalp.

The Exalted and Revered Supreme lifted her head up and joined their lips together again. This time, Misty kissed back, deepening it, slowly entering Delia's mouth with her tongue. It held longer this time, but the older witch's inability to breathe eventually got the better of them both and they had to break.

"Hey, Cordelia, I got a question,"

"Mm?" her breaths shook and she struggled to respond, partly from the still-stuffed-up nose and partly from the oxygen-stealing heat surging her body.

"How come it makes me hot ta make you hot? An' it does the same ta ya,"

She gave a soft, humming laugh at that. "For the same reason seeing someone in pain will make you hurt. There's something in your brain called 'mirror neurons,' when you see someone experiencing some kind of feeling, they tell you to start feeling them, too,"

"Oh. That's kinda cool,"

"Yep,"

Misty pressed her lips against Cordelia's face, eventually kissing a senseless design near her ear. Her hot breath brushed against the pulse point behind it, but she pulled away without ever placing her mouth on it. Instead, while she connected her lips to her lover's again, she massaged it between her fingers- noticeably uncoordinated with it, though her stability had vastly improved. As she pulled away, the intensity suddenly slowed and she found the other woman's hand suddenly just trailing down her back again, doodling lines around her hip, her nails lightly brushing designs back up her shoulder blades. Cordelia's breaths trembled whilst those fingertips made butterflies over her hip, then again when the curly-haired blonde pressed their whole upper bodies together and began a kiss with her tongue. Delia uttered a muffled cry of surprise. Again, while their mouths were connected, her touches gained intensity- hungry hands searched each other's bodies as much as they could while they lie facing each other on their sides- but when they pulled away, it returned again to the low, slow, and easy. The delicate fingertips ghosting up her torso were enough to evoke a gasp. The younger witch smirked and picked up the blindfold, giving her an inquisitive glance. She responded with a nod.

"Here, I'll sit up," she said, and Misty followed suit so she could tie it around the other woman's eyes.

"There ya go. Not too tight, is it?"

"Nope, it's fine,"

Cordelia gasped and stiffened slightly as both hands of delicate fingertips stroked up her torso with feather-light weight, moving slowly- almost lazily. The contrasts in intensity were bizarre. Fingertips against her neck and she flashed into Misty's intentions again, though this time they were more blurry- less defined. All she could see was herself writhing in pleasure.

"Somethin' wrong, Dee?"

She shook her head. "Just triggered the Sight,"

"Oh," she answered, clearly relieved. There was no contact for a few second, then there were gentle, nibbling teeth at her ear lobe. Delia reached for Misty, her hands trailing the woman's back with fervor as she tried to communicate how her desire was rising at a faster pace than what the younger girl moved at to sate it, but the swamp witch remained in control. Gentle kisses trailed down the side of her neck, over her throat and then up the other side of her neck, and the Supreme shuddered roughly as she began to nibble at the other ear.

She heard the lid to the chocolate syrup bottle open and another tremor went down her spinal cord. Misty cupped her breast in her hand, lifting it up, and cautiously drizzled the treat over it. Then she pressed her tongue flat against it and licked up to her collarbone- where the chocolate line ended. On her way back down, she sucked the small, thin spread of chocolate off. The Exalted and Revered Supreme whimpered, clutching onto the other woman again, yet again she was not deterred. She licked another line of chocolate up to her collar bone at the same sluggish pace, then suckled back down.

"Misty," she panted when the licking began again, over the last span of decorated flesh. The swamp witch continued at her pace, though, proceeding to clean up the last bit of the sugary sauce from her skin. With her mouth still full of syrup, she slid her tongue inside Cordelia's mouth, straightening both their backs while they sat on their knees. While her lover got a taste of Misty's mouth mixed with chocolate, the other woman pressed their bare bodies together, holding onto the other woman's hips while she pressed against her as much as she could. Soon, the hands clasping her hips were wildly roaming her back until they couldn't hold the position anymore and the other woman let them fall so that she was above Cordelia.

Again, the speed lessened. Cordelia let out a whine as Misty just coated her other breast with syrup.

"You're driving me crazy," she panted, clit twitching. Thunder rumbled discontentedly in the sky.

"I know," she said, and pressed their lower bodies together, causing her to open her mouth wide and suck in a sharp gasp. "Ya gotta be in control o' everythin' all day long. I like seein' ya when ya don't have control,"

Ineloquent, but hot. Cordelia shuddered hard. The flat, taunting tongue graced her flesh again. Her thighs bucked up into Misty's, thunder grumbled, lightning flashed wildly. Again and again, the wild blonde connected her mouth to that breast until all the chocolate syrup had been cleaned off completely. The alchemist started reaching down towards her own sacred area, but as she entered herself with her fingers, Misty caught on and removed the offending digits.

"Nuh-uh, Dee. That's my job," she smirked. Cordelia groaned. The less experienced witch cupped her femininity, rubbing gently up and down. The older woman pushed herself up into it, looking for the hand to satisfy her clit, but it did no such thing; rather, it just made it crave more contact. Misty used the tip of her tongue to stroke both nipples into full erectness while her hand brushed across the other woman's sacred space with merciless gentility. She then began to suck them, causing several mad flashes of lightning and another low rumble of thunder, indicating a flexing of her muscles that resembled her orgasm but brought no satisfaction with it. Cordelia let out several desperate moans. Again, she impulsively reached to touch herself, but this was halted by the position they were now in. "Here, Dee," she muttered, licking over the very tip of one nipple; "Ya can touch here, if ya want," the Supreme responded with a shiver and a trembling moan, exorbitantly turned on, and began to roll the hardened nipple between her fingers. Another gasp escaped her and she gained speed on her nipple as the other woman began sucking her other breast. Lightning. Another low rumble of thunder, at which point she gave a desperate whine.

"Misty, Mi-" she was beginning to either beg or chant and she wasn't really sure which as the sounds left her mouth, but as it began to leave her mouth she felt her throbbing clit stiffen out completely- that sensation that indicated her climax was building on her. The wild blonde began to pull away and she yelped "No, don't stop," without fully understanding what was happening. Although Misty's hand had mostly stopped moving against her, she never stopped moving against the hand and now she felt those sweet fingertips positioned against her folds. A smirking witch obliged and continued pleasuring her breast until she stiffened, shoulder blades pressed together, spine arched against the bed, and thunder rattled the windows.

Misty, baffled, pulled her mouth away after that and regarded Delia with a skeptical yet somewhat amused expression. "Cordelia, did you just..?"

Sucking in oxygen, the Supreme nodded her head. Hank had been obsessed for a short period of their relationship with making her come just from breast stimulation, but had never been successful. "Yeah," she breathed out in short, trembling pants, and croaked breathlessly; "I lost it,"

"You can- you can…nevermind, Dee," she decided to let her just enjoy the climax as it surged through her without pestering her more to talk. Somewhere amid the confusion, she remembered to keep touching her just a little bit and pressed her mouth to her neck, lightly sucking to cushion the fall from her orgasm to reality.

"…nnn…" she let out a light whine as she shifted, climax fading into afterglow, and Misty finally removed her blindfold.

"Peek-a-boo," she joked, kissing her face and sliding off of her. She wrapped her arms around Cordelia and nuzzled into her neck. "I didn't know ya could do that unless I was doin' stuff down there,"

"It's never happened before," Cordelia admitted; "but yes, the nerves up here…" she circled one of her still-hard nipples with her index finger; "…are connected to the nerves down here," and she slid her hand down, motioning over the proof of her femininity, and Misty nodded.

"You'll have to teach me more about that sometime, Dee. 'Bout the nerves n' stuff. I want ta know,"

Delia nodded. "I'd be happy to,"

After that, the curly-haired witch found the older woman's mouth against hers. It was a slow, lazy kiss, with Cordelia just gently stroking the tip of Misty's tongue. "Hey, Misty, it's my turn to ask you a question,"

"Okay,"

With a smirk, she stroked the younger woman's neck and murred against the pulse point of her ear; "Do you ever think about me touching you?"

Misty's face went red and a look of shame came over her. In an attempt to ease her embarrassment, Delia added;

"I think about you all the time,"

Some of the shame left her face. "Y-yeah, I think about it. I think about it a lot,"

"Mm," she gave a contented hum and kissed her neck; "And what do you think about? What do you like me to do?"

"…uh…" while she thought about it, the Exalted and Revered Supreme traced lines and loops down Misty's side. "We-well I…" she swallowed hard; "I like everythin' ya do, Cordelia…"

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Uh, when I think about that, I like…uh…thinkin' aboutcha…kissin' my neck, I guess…"

"Like this?" she asked, kissing a light trail up the side of her neck. Her breaths hitched immediately; "or more like this?" and the kisses got deeper as she went down, closer to sucking, and she gently dragged her teeth over each patch of sensitized flesh after she was done. Misty uttered a gurgling groan of approval. "What else?"

She blushed again, but answered nonetheless; "Well, my back…I like it when ya touch my back,"

Cordelia stroked her nails lightly up and down her back and simultaneously pressed their lip together again, staying slow and gentle. With Misty straightening out her back and legs already, she pushed against her so she was lying on her back and moved her hand. "Mmhm…and then what?"

The curly-haired witch felt a strange rush through her as the other woman kept consulting her for every move. She motioned her hands over her breasts and said "I really like it when ya use yer' teeth here…"

"Oh, do you?" the alchemist smirked and took one of her nipples into her mouth. She flicked it with her tongue, resulting in an immediate groan of pleasure. The flushes, Cordelia noticed, had already spread over Misty's body, most likely a result of having touched her. She suckled the nipple, then lightly pinched it with her fingers until it was rock hard. Finally, she gave it the gentle nip her lover was craving, causing her to cry out. "Like that?" she teased, and the woman nodded.

"D-do it again, Cordelia,"

"With pleasure," she gave it another nip, then another. Misty's hips raised. She then switched to the other nipple, repeating the same motions- licking, sucking, and nipping- each of which made the younger girl moan with pleasure.

"What else do you like, Misty?"

No longer responding with embarrassment, the swamp witch- letting out a whine and writing beneath her- said; "When ya kiss my stomach…"

Phantom kisses peppered her stomach, and she felt the pressure of Delia's body against her pulsating femininity while she slowly moved down her torso, causing her to stiffen out and shiver intensely. She kept moving down and the shifts in pressure sliding against her dampening mound caused an intense groan.

"God, Cordelia," she hissed breathily.

Cordelia gently stroked the mound of her femininity and placed a few kisses there. "May I?" she asked, though she probably already knew the answer by the way her lover strained into her. Sure enough, the other woman nodded her head. The Supreme licked teasingly at her entrance, then slowly slid a finger inside her.

"Hah…hnnn…" she heard her whimpering as she grasped at the sheets.

"Should I put another one in, or is this enough?" she asked, her whispered breath brushing against her clit. Misty yelped, then replied in a trembling voice;

"One 's e-enough fer' n-now,"

Delia then began to explore her, licking up the insides of her folds at a steady, even pace. She planted kisses along the outer parts and twisted her finger around. A tiny "Ah" let her know she was doing alright as the younger witch arched her back against the mattress. She then kissed just over her clit, resulting in a sharp gasp and a small, quiet, trembling groan of "Gah, Cordelia," and she smirked with pride at the nearly inaudible acknowledgement. She ever-so-gently nipped the delicate flesh just above the precious jewel.

"Alright, Misty," the feeling of her voice vibrating against her neediest part threatened to send her over the edge. She suddenly moved and the other woman whined loudly in protest.

"Wha-what 're ya doin'?"

"You'll see,"

A few seconds later, she felt Delia's warmth against her own and gave a yelping cry of need. Instinctively, she reached for the other woman's hips, looking to bring her down more firmly. Then, there was the sliding. Misty cried out again, their essences mixed together over their mounds. Oddly, it seemed this time the Supreme was perfectly in rhythm with her need, and she realized there were moans uttering from her mouth as well. She realized her lover must still have been in need, unbeknownst to her.

"Hah, Misty," she whimpered, and Misty nodded;

"Keep goin', Dee," encouraging her to increase her speed. She felt a lump rising in her throat as her nerves lit up, over-come with some odd shared sensation- like the full force of both of their Love coursed through them at the same time.

At long last, they both simultaneously let out passionate grunts, waves of bliss over-taking them. The crumpled heap of the Supreme that remained lie down beside Misty, and while the latter had managed to escape with only a few tears falling, the other woman was losing saltwater for the third time tonight. Instinctively concerned but now more prepared, the curly-haired witch wrapped her arms around Cordelia and held her close, up under her chest, where she could hear her heart beating. It was uncomfortably hot in that position for the first minute or so, until the surge of heat cooled.

"Ya'right, Cordelia?" the other woman nodded, noticing just then the way Misty had cradled her into her chest- the same way the swamp witch naturally laid against her chest- and she smiled.

"You're the sweetest," she said, pulling away lightly so she could reach up and ruffle her hair.

"Ya keep cryin' tanight," Misty smiled awkwardly and stroked her face. "Ya gotta be tired, now,"

The Supreme took a deep, shuddering breath, letting her head go limp.

"Okay. I'll turn the light of for ya," she kissed her forehead and tentatively reached for the lamp. With a 'click,' it turned off, and for once it was Delia listening to Misty's heart-beat, thinking of what a lovely sound it was to fall asleep to.


	6. How The Mighty Fall: Part One

A/N: I have become quite involved in writing these little ficlets. I just love these two- I'm sure you guys are enjoying them too or you wouldn't be reading this :P I wrote parts of this based on my own real life experiences...hope you like it?

Edited-  
A/N: So, back when I wrote this chapter, I neglected to do something I really should have done. I got a suggestion from one of my reviewers, whose friendship on this website deeply touched me when I was in great need of that. This two-parter was originally written specifically for her, but at the time it was posted I kept that a secret.  
This is my dedication to WhiteGamma97. I hope this is good enough to show you how much your kindness means to me.

Title: How The Mighty Fall

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They knew it was going to be a rough day when one of the clairvoyants, who was fortunately less of a loudmouth than Nan had been, took a good, long look at Misty. That girl went red and quietly muttered to the other two council members;

"I think I know who's been causing the thunderstorms,"

"Who?" Queenie gave her a pointed, inquiring stare. She looked away, then pointed out the necromancer with her index finger. "Misty?"

The girl, whose name was Lily, nodded her head solemnly.

"I didn't know she had any kind of weather control," Zoe considered the idea aloud. Lily shook her head and opened her mouth to try to explain, but the Cajun blonde noticed their chatting about her and turned around.

"What'cha guys talkin' about?"

Zoe, noting the look of utter embarrassment on the teenager's face, simply said "Weather control,"

Misty returned to making her breakfast while the rest of the crowd of girls in the kitchen was thinning and Kyle had gone off to "bed-making duties."

"Explain," Queenie pulled Lily (and, consequently, Zoe) further into the hall for some privacy, then prodded her for more information.

"It's...it's not her who has the weather control," Lily explained, her face as red as a coke can; "It's...it's Ms. Cordelia,"

Queenie and Zoe exchanged glances. It was the latter who started with "Then why did you-" but she stopped there.

"We got it. You can go, Lily," and, with that, she did- leaving the two of them standing there.

"What's going on, girls?" Cordelia came out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped up in a terricloth beehive on top of her head, light puffs of steam following her out the door. She already had on her chosen attire for the day, a plain white blouse and slacks.

"I'm...not really sure," Zoe replied.

Queenie, however, immediately began; "Have you noticed the weather getting weird, Ms. Cordelia?"

The Supreme halted and considered her response. "You mean the thunderstorms?"

"Yeah. Do you know what might be causing them?" she crossed her arms and huffed; "'Cause I do,"

Zoe gave her an inquiring, puzzled look, but there was no answer to quell her curiosity. Cordelia tried to keep her cool, but she was the type of person whose emotions showed right up on her face, so even though all she said in response was "Oh, what is that?", Queenie knew she had reached the right conclusion.

"You lose control of your powers when you do the do, don't you?" she blurted out bluntly. Zoe stared at both of them in shock, then laughed. Queenie's gaze was pointed and somewhat mischevious, while Cordelia went red in the face herself.

"Who else knows?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Lily, for one. Probably the rest of the clairvoyants. You know secrets don't stay secrets around here,"

No, that was true, they didn't- but there was still no real reason why these students needed to know so much about their teacher's personal life. Cordelia had learned to protect herself as the Supreme- they couldn't read her- but they obviously could still read Misty and all of that would relate back to her, anyways. She entered into the kitchen, where her Cajun companion was making scrambled eggs with cheese, blissfully unaware that by now at least half the gossip going on amongst the girls in the living room was in regards to her budding sex life. Oh, what was she to do now?

"Want some eggs, Cordelia?"

"No, not now, thank you," she answered kindly, picking up the coffee pot; "Just some coffee,"

Misty shrugged and returned to her pan with nothing more to say; after she ate, she intended to visit her swamp creatures for the rest of the afternoon. The Exalted and Revered Supreme exited now to the "classroom," which really was more like a second living room, where the enormous crowd of teenage girls had gathered. They all clamped their mouths shut when she entered, and she tried to get through the first lesson for the day- ancient Latin roots- but as the conversation went on, she could not only hear but feel their gazes and snickering. Some were embarrassed. Others commented on the "authenticity" of their sexual behavior. A few more level-headed girls tried earnestly to get the others to be quiet. After a small while of this, she faced them all directly.

"Now, what is it you all are finding so fascinating back there?" she asked, knowing full well they wouldn't be willing to blatantly state what they were talking about while her back was turned towards the over-head projecter. "I can still hear you up here, you know,"

One of the more loudmouthed girls, who could have rivaled Nan (and might, perhaps, have tied), suddenly decided it was a good time to holler out; "Have you tried scissoring?" some of the others giggled, others stared at their teacher with curiosity, but most of them gave her harsh stares of disapproval for that question. Cordelia's face went red somewhere between feeling embarrassed, violated, and angry, but she bravely fought the urge to cover her face.

"That's really not a question you need to be asking!"

When it became clear that she was upset about something, the more timid girls in the room visibly shrunk and squirmed as if to stay hidden. She hated to frighten them- she'd been just like them once- but enough was enough.

"I know some of you can't help prying into peoples' personal lives, but the rest of you can- and I suggest you do," with that, she turned back towards the projecter.

That little lecture kept them quiet for long enough that Cordelia got through the rest of the lesson without significant disruption. When they disbanded for lunch, however, their return was much more difficult to recover from. There was now:

-A small group of girls debating whether or not lesbians could have "real sex"  
-Two or three girls fighting over something completely irrelevant  
-Several other girls trying to silence those two groups (and getting verbally assaulted for it)  
-A couple of girls who thought they needed to make their neutrality on the topic known to each other  
-And the rest of them were a part of the shy or timid sub-group, and tried to stay out of the chaos as much as possible

The Supreme, realizing by now that they weren't going to get anywhere if she just continued to ignore the information, let out a deep breath. Her relationship with Misty had never been explicitly a secret- with her being a full-fledged member of the coven now and no longer considered a student, there was no reason for it to be- but it had never been explicitly stated or made obvious to the girls. Only Queenie and Zoe had the benefit of knowing for absolutely certain. Cordelia certainly hoped the module on sexuality would pour water on this fire quickly.

It was probably the first time in her life she had actually said "Be quiet!" to anyone in anger. She tried to rationalize it, knowing they were just hormonal teenage girls who had questions like anyone else, but she couldn't help feeling her privacy was violated all the same. Surprisingly, they actually did quiet down. She hadn't had anything prepared in her mind to say, so she had to take a second to consider it. "Yes," she finally began her confession; "I've been causing the thunderstorms. You'll find out in our next module just how your abilities are linked to your emotions and bodies-"

"Have you ever been with a man?"

She tried to ignore that one; "-sometimes, it just happens. I promise you, the rest of your questions about the human body and sexuality will be answered in the new module starting next week, but right now, we have other things to discuss, and I'd like you all to pay attention,"

The lecture, this time, didn't quite work. The unrelated quarrel now extended to four people and was gradually getting louder. The "team neutral" group quieted down, but the more loudmouthed girls just couldn't seem to figure out when to quit. When the gossiping and whispering turned to Misty (" _Wonder how she feels about fucking the principal_ ,"), Cordelia finally lost it.

"That. is. enough!" she gave them all a fierce stare and, against her better judgment- completely against anything she would ever do, ever- she used a mass suggestion "concilium" on the girls; "Settle down!" that second, they all did- all of their mouths closed and they relaxed into their seats. Cordelia immediately felt a pang of guilt in her chest, but pushed it away as well as she could so they could all finally get through the lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty came home just about the time it got dark. When she didn't see Cordelia in the kitchen, she assumed the woman must be busy with one task or another- but, in any case, she needed a shower. She was covered in dirt and swamp water, and some of the skin on her neck and shoulders was already starting to turn red from a sunburn. It was one of those days that she ended up having to thoroughly clean the shower after she'd gotten clean, then finally changed into her nightgown- this one blue- and headed for the kitchen. Cordelia was probably busy in her office, she assumed, and it was probably a good time to "interrupt" her for a break. A snack was a good enough excuse. She took some Ritz crackers and small slices of cheese and simply entered in the door of her office.

"Cordelia, I-" she stopped right there when her brain had a moment to analyze what she was seeing. In fact, it was so shocking that she nearly dropped the plate their food was on. "Cordelia..?" the Supreme was still in her clothes from the day, but that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was that she was sitting at her desk, not grading papers or studying magic but crying her eyes out- so upset that she evidently hadn't even noticed Misty come in. There were wads and wads of kleenex scattered around. The swamp witch set the plate down on the little end table by the chair she normally used, then approached Cordelia from behind and wrapped her arms around her- even with the chair in the way. Cordelia gasped and jerked slightly, for once completely startled, and Misty planted a gentle kiss on the side of her head. "What's the matter, Dee? What's gotcha so upset?"

"...Misty..." her voice was hoarse and breaking from the tears. Misty unwrapped her arms from around her and crouched down beside her, to see her face better. The sobbing headmistress glanced at her indecisively, uncertain whether she was going to seek comfort in her or not. Her Cajun companion offered her an encouraging smile and hesitantly stroked some of the stray hairs out of the other woman's face that had prior been plastered there by the salt water.

"Hey," she offered in a soothing tone; "I'm here now, Cordelia. If I'd 've known somethin' was botherin' ya, I'd 've been in here sooner,"

Cordelia let herself break down for just a second. She turned to the side and motioned for Misty to come closer. When she did, the older woman wrapped her arms around her and burried her face into her shoulder. Figuring she was probably just not able to talk yet, the curly-haired witch decided to just try to comfort her, stroking her hair back and holding her close.

"Okay, Cordelia," she soothed, thinking of all the things Cordelia always told her when she awoke from a nightmare and spiralled right into a breakdown. "It's okay, it's okay," the position they were in soon became difficult to maintain, but Misty was careful not to break contact- she just used her position as an advantage to guide Cordelia over to the recliner chair, where she sat with the woman in her lap- as though she were a child. "Alright, it's okay, darlin', I'm here. Ya can cry if ya want ta,"

And that, she did- for a few more seconds until the burst of tears completely exhausted her and she began to settle down. When it seemed she might be able to talk, the swamp witch repeated her question;

"Now, what on earth has ya so upset?"

The look on Delia's face changed to pure shame, and Misty felt her heart jump. The Exalted and Revered Supreme, gazing at her in absolute shame? Good heavens, what must have happened?

"Ya can tell me anythin', Cordelia. I promise,"

She considered her options, and Misty- mercifully- let her puzzle through her mind for an answer.

"Nothin' ya can tell me will ever make me stop lovin' ya, darlin'. I won't look atcha any differently,"

Her voice still hoarse, and now congested, the Supreme blurted out; "What if I'm not cut out for this?" and it was all she could take, she erupted into tears again as the spoken question refreshed the turmoil on all of her emotions.

"Cut out fer' what, Cordelia? Bein' the Supreme?" she couldn't answer verbally, so she nodded her head. "Oh, is that whachur worried about?" Misty wrapped her in a tight hug; "If anyone's cut out to be the Supreme, it's you," again, pronouncing it 'you' that time.

But the headmistress shook her head again. She visibly struggled to calm herself down in an attempt to explain what had happened to set her off. Her voice broke and she choked on her tears, but Misty gave her time to recant the day to her. She'd triggered her own spiraling, it seemed, when she decided to use mass mind control on the students to get them to settle down and behave after they were talking shit all day. She concluded her tale by saying "If I can't even lead this school right, I'm...I'm completely worthless!" and lost the battle to hold back more tears. Cordelia burried her face into Misty's shoulder again and blubbered incoherently; "Just like my mother said, I'm worthless,"

"Oh, now, Cordelia," Misty uttered gently; "that's a buncha gator shit," and, for a few seconds, Delia's crying became laughter. "Now, listen here," she pulled herself away so they could look at each other. "First 'f all, yer' the best leader I ever knew, Cordelia," as she said that, she gave the woman a comforting kiss to the side of the cheek. "If anyone can teach those girls, it's you. It's a good thing you became the Supreme- good fer' everyone, I reckon," now the other side; "Second, yer' not worthless. If yer' worthless just 'cause yer' mama said so, then that'd make me spawn o' Satan, and a slut besides," that got her to smile a little bit through the sniffling and soft cries, though there was sincere sympathy in that smile as well; "Even if ya weren't the Supreme, Cordelia, I'd follow ya 'fore I'd follow anyone else. I donno why yer' mama wanted to say stuff like that ta ya, but it wasn't true when she said it and it isn't true when anyone says it, even you," this time, when Delia nuzzled into her shoulder, it came with surprising calmness. Misty comforted her with an arm across her shoulderblades. "Ya rescued me from hell, and ya make me feel better when I have nightmares..." she lightly stroked the woman's back. "Ya know everythin' there is to know 'bout everythin', and ya take care of those girls like yer' their mother. They might get ta actin' up sometimes, but they love ya. Sometimes, I guess, teenagers just gotta act up," that made her laugh again; "Ya just lost yer' temper with 'em. I'd 've gotten mad, too, if I had to put up with that all day,"

"But my mother used to do that," she croaked; "She used to do that to me," sniffle; "when I got 'too annoying,'" tears welled into her eyes again. "I hated it. It's wrong to take their freedom like that, just wrong,"

Misty clutched her. "Sure, darlin'," she agreed. "Maybe ya coulda done better that time, if ya gave yer'self time to think about it. But it doesn't make ya a bad person. A bad person wouldn't really care," the older woman nodded and took in a deep breath through her mouth. "I'll tell ya what, Cordelia- tomorrow 'fore class, I'll come inta the classroom with ya. Ya can tell 'em whatcha did, and apologize. How's that?" Delia nodded in agreement. "And then, ya just be careful the next time somethin' like this comes up,"

Thoroughly greatful for Misty's comfort, Cordelia held tightly to her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen her bare her vulnerability, but it was the first time she'd ever seen her actually guilty for anything.

"Hey, Cordelia?"

"Huh?" she moved her face so they could look at each other.

"Why don't..." she paused and looked the woman over; "Why don't we go wipe yer' face off? It's gotta feel sticky and gross,"

The addressed woman agreed to that and stood up off her girlfriend's lap. When the curly-haired blonde attempted to stand, however, she realized that probably the real reason she'd wanted to move was because her legs were either numb or aching from holding the full weight of an adult woman in that position. She struggled to stand, falling back into the seat multiple times until she finally got her knees to lock in place. Letting out a soft chuckle, she reached out her hands to the other woman's legs, immediately alleviating the discomfort.

"Thanks, Dee," she smiled sincerely and grasped onto her hand.

"If you were uncomfortable, you could have told me," her eyes traveled towards the end table by where they had been sitting. "What were you doing?"

"I brought'cha a snack," she answered. "I figured ya could prob'ly use a break from whatever ya were doin' in here,"

The Exalted and Revered Supreme embraced her again, then picked up the plate as they departed into the kitchen. Misty dampened a washcloth under the sink, rung it out, and lightly blotted Cordelia's face for her until the tear stains were gone and some of the swelling had lessened. "There ya go, darlin," she uttered softly, leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips- intending it to be just a small, quick peck, but Cordelia had other ideas. She completely took over the other woman's mouth, pulling away after only a few seconds because her nose was still stuffed up from crying and it was difficult to breathe. This, however, seemed to upset her again.

"Sorry, Misty," she gave a sad, wan smile; "I know I have to look awful right now,"

The Cajun witch was still shocked by the sudden motion on Cordelia's part, so it took her a little bit to process a response. "Ya don't look awful, Dee. Ya just look like ya been cryin', and ya have, so...that's normal,"

Not perfectly eloquent, but honest. The Beloved Supreme let out a laugh. "I can't even kiss you, right now," she complained, although they both knew it would be perfectly easy for her to rectify the problem- she just tried not to use magic _every_ time it might make something easier for her.

"Ya don't have ta kiss me right now, Cordelia. We'll put one o' yer' vaporizers in the bedroom tanight, with one o' yer fragrances in it, so ya can sleep," that last part seemed to come up randomly.

Delia picked up the plate full of their snack foods. "Can we bring these into the bedroom?"

"Sure- whatever you want, Dee," Misty never had been one who was paranoid about crumbs on the bed. She folded up the slightly damp rag. With that, they were done in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. While Cordelia was getting into the bedroom, Misty plugged in the vaporizer and added the lavender scent to it. When the curly-haired blonde turned around, the Supreme was standing by the closet door, unbuttoning her blouse. She didn't feel the expression on her face changing, but it must have, and she was brought out of an almost trance-like stare by a soft laugh.

"What are you thinking about, over there?"

She tried to smile in response. "Yer' just remindin' me how beautiful ya are, that's all," and, concerned that she might be making the other woman uncomfortable, she forcefully directed her eyes away. Misty hadn't been thinking anything sexual, not consciously anyways, but the woman's bare body was appealing to the eye regardless. Since her face was already red and swollen, it was virtually impossible to notice, though Delia did blush then- and deeply. If she felt anything right now, it was disgusting, but Misty was standing there looking at her like she wasn't. Looking at her like she was the most beautiful, precious angel she'd ever seen in her life.

"Come here, Misty," she requested gently, and the addressed woman hesitantly obliged. Once the space between them was closed significantly, the Exalted and Revered Supreme slipped the blouse down her arms and carelessly tossed it aside into the closet. She then took the other girl's right hand between both of her own, laid the palm flat against her stomach, and gave her an inquiring glance.

Based on the redness coming into her face, she understood the gesture. "I-I-" she stuttered nervously, looking down where her hand now met the other's flesh. "Right now, Cordelia?" visibly confused; "Yer' so upset,"

She nodded. "Whatever you wanna do,"

The swamp witch hesitantly leaned towards her and placed her mouth on her neck. It was her turn to use her telekinesis to lock the door to the room. "'Re ya sure ya want me to do this? Ya can't feel too good, after cryin' fer so long,"

Her response was another nod. "Make me feel better?"

And Misty gave her a fond smile before approaching her with more boldness. One of the perks of standing up was that it gave her better access to Delia's back, and she knew how much she adored feeling the other woman's hands along her own. She caused an immediate jerk as she used the very tips of her fingernails to lightly draw small patterns in the curve of her spine. Cordelia let out a slightly shaking gasp as her mouth found her neck again. The wild blonde stroked up her back up to her bra, and struggled to get the thing unclasped- the Supreme had to help her, but she never minded that much.

"I love ya, Cordelia," warm breath against her ear. She shuddered as it ghosted across her pulse point. She slid the bra off her and discarded it atop her blouse, then kissed the Supreme on the lips- careful not to hold it too long, lest the woman lose her breath. While Misty was pre-occupied with her upper half, the other woman cautiously shimmied out of her pants. Much to her delight, the younger girl bravely began nibbling around her ear.

"You're getting good at that,"

She switched sides and nibbled on the other ear just the same, then slowly began moving so that they were moving towards the bed. As the did, the curly-haired witch situated her hands over the spanse of flesh between her posterior and her thighs, quickly learning that it was a sensitive area by the way she pushed into the touch. While she let the other woman situate herself on the bed, she ducked for the dresser drawer where she knew Cordelia kept the blindfold. To her surprise, when she opened it, she not only found the fabric but a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"What in the world, Cordelia?" a small smile worked its way up her face. "D'ya just drink syrup outta the bottle?"

The Supreme laughed at that for a solid twenty seconds, shaking her head the whole time. "No, no, no," she managed as she regained air. "Look," she held out her hand, took the bottle from Misty, and opened it so she could drizzle it over her own legs. Then, she motioned towards the area with her eyes. "Now you..."

Her Cajun companion understood with no more explanation, and a wide grin spread across her face. "That's...that's a good idea," she commented. Since Cordelia's legs were still dangling over the side of the bed, she had to bend over to reach them; she used the bed as support to keep from getting too uncomfortable whilst her tongue graced the top of Delia's thighs. She licked the syrup off, then suckled her skin, trying to make sure she removed every bit of it so it wouldn't make her lover feel sticky and uncomfortable. The more experienced witch released a soft hum that grew to a few breathy, slightly sniffling moans while she moved. For Misty, her back was particularly sensitive- for Cordelia, it was her legs. Noting this, the blonde swamp witch took the chocolate syrup bottle and motioned for Delia to lie back. She then carefully drizzled it down below her knees, watching so she wouldn't get any on the bed, and followed the trail from her ankle to her shin. The Supreme relaxed into the bed, into the sensations, breaths becoming more and more shaky- she had to keep her head propped up on the pillows so she could breathe at all. Much to her body's delight, the Cajun witch now cautiously dragged her teeth over the sensitized skin, and she finally gave out a small, whimpering moan. The younger girl giggled happily and crawled nearer to the Exalted and Revered Supreme, still holding that bottle of syrup. She dabbed out a small drop of the chocolate and traced the older woman's lips with it, then slowly sucked it off both lips- one at a time. "This is fun,"

Delia nodded.

"Yer gettin' all red," another light drizzle of chocolate rained down over her chest. She took her time, savoring the sweet mixture of Cordelia and syrup. She purposely spread the small blob of syrup that landed in the hollow of her collarbone, giving her an excuse to keep licking (and licking, and licking) that hallowed spot until her lover whimpered with pleasure each time her tongue graced her flesh. With syrup still fresh on her tongue, she pressed their mouths together- letting their tongues meld into each other while the sweet taste filled Cordelia's mouth as well. She moaned properly into her mouth, even tried to hold on when she could no longer breathe and Misty pulled away to allow her so. Smirking, the devisive necromancer continued, using the tip of her tongue to lick and spread the syrup over the top of the other woman's breasts. With it spread, she made her mouth as small as she could to suck it off, warranting more time- more care. Delia began to reach the point that she couldn't keep her hands to herself as Misty caressed her hardening nipple with the very tip of her tongue. Curiously, she slid her hands behind her head and steeled herself, mustering up all of her willpower to keep them still.

"Hahn," she moaned when the wild blonde engulfed the nipple and massaged it with her mouth, adding various degrees of pressure with her jaw. The Supreme clenched her hands together in desperation. Then, unsurprisingly, she massaged the other nipple with her mouth as well- driving her need higher, making her hotter, making her redder...she squirmed in an attempt to create friction between her legs. "Misty," she whimpered as the mouth pulled away.

"Ya want me ta take these off?" she suggested, sliding a hand over her panties. The feeling immediately caused a tingling sensation and she bucked up into it, her body craving more contact. To answer, she nodded and released a deep groan of need. The swamp witch obediently removed them and, assuming the syrup might be unsanitary in this particular area, she set it aside on the dresser for now. Sensing that Cordelia was still pretty shaken from the events of the day and might want a comforting body next to her when her pleasure over took her, she lie on her side right beside her and gently began to stroke from the mound of her femininity down her folds.

Cordelia's erratic breaths and moans became more obviously desperate. She could feel Misty's breath on her neck from the position they were in and it was hard to move her legs, for some reason, when her arms were folded like this behind her head. Even so, her hips raised into Misty's touch. She continued stroking it over and over, then lightly grasped it and slid a finger inside her folds.

"It's wet here," she teased, her voice vibrating off Cordelia's neck. With that single finger, she swirled around Cordelia's clit, causing false-alarm muscle contractions and a low rumble of thunder in synch with it. She worked her way down the folds with two fingers and used those fingers to enter her. For her lady's pleasure, she stretched them out and twisted them.

"Misty," she panted, more thunder rumbling. The addressed woman cautiously retracted her fingers, traced her way slowly back up the folds (causing a very strained whine from her lover), and swirled her clit again. She kissed the woman's neck as her fingers pleasured that precious bundle of nerves. The older woman arched into it, over and over, lightning flashing with each thrust as each need for contact was slowly satisfied. Getting nearer and nearer to her climax, she suddenly felt an intense wave come over her- that Sensation of Love lighting her up, only now that she'd been completely vulnerable before her lover it touched deep into her heart, into that spot that had been broken over and over again so many times and the emotions caused a lump to rise in her throat. As the orgasm passed over Cordelia, thunder roared through the sky and rain fell- but the sound she let out was a sob.

Misty immediately jerked her hand away. "Cordelia?" panic. Why was she crying? "Cordelia, I'm-I'm sorry, I- did I-" she was too frightened and guilty to get a full thought out. "Dee, I'm sorry, did I hurtcha? Did ya want me to stop? I didn't-I didn't-what did I-"

The Beloved Supreme shook her head and rolled herself over, pressing her womanhood up against Misty's leg for more pressure and simultaneously burying her head into her chest. Misty reluctantly held her, trembling with worry but trying to let the other woman bring herself out of it first. Had she gone too far or done something that wasn't wanted? Should she have known better?

"Cordelia...Cordelia, what did I do? I...I didn't have ta do that, I..."

"You didn't do anything," Delia sniffled, pulling away a little so she could be heard. "You're fine, everything's fine,"

"Then why did ya start cryin' like that? Right when ya lost it- were ya tryin' ta tell me somethin'?"

"No. It's...it's a natural thing. Sometimes people cry when they lose it,"

The curly-haired blonde tipped Cordelia's face further away from her so they could lock eyes, her own intense and brimming with tears; "Please don't lie ta me, Cordelia. Ya don't have ta spare my feelin's 'er anythin'. If I did somethin' wrong, I want ta know,"

"I'm not lying," she smiled and stroked the other girl's hair back. "I promise you, I'm not. You didn't do anything wrong. I just..." she blushed a little and looked away; "I felt how much you love me and I've been so upset today so I kinda...got emotional right then...I didn't mean to scare you,"

She gave in and let herself shed a couple tears, wrapping her arms around her Beloved Supreme, clutching her in tightly. "Ya did. I was so scared, I'd never do anythin' ya didn't want me ta do on purpose,"

Cordelia was buried too far into her to respond for the moment, but with that she let herself relax again into the warmth of the other woman's body. When she could finally move away enough to speak, she said; "Well, now you know for next time. I hadn't even thought about that happening or I would have told you about it before,"

"It's alright. I'm not scared anymore,"

"Good," Delia pecked her lightly on the cheek. Then, to give them both a chance to recoil, she suggested; "Why don't we take a little snack break?"

The swamp witch nodded in agreement.


	7. Important Lessons

A/N: Have I mentioned that I would totally not be offended if someone wanted to make a comic of this? Because I wouldn't. Someone make me a meme. I want to go viral.  
*cough* In other news, enjoy my longest installment of this fanfiction so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of days were, inevitably, chaotic. As Misty tried to re-join the class in order to comfort Cordelia, there was another reaction amongst the girls where the inappropriate questions shifted onto her:

"How do you know you're gay if you've never been with a man?"  
"Have you tried scissoring?"  
"Which of you wears the pants in the relationship?"  
"But how do you have sex without a dick?"

For the most part, the questions just confused her. She didn't know most of the terms they were using, and even when she did, the questions didn't make sense. Cordelia controlled them as much as she could without resorting to magic, but she could only do so much.

Not all of the attention was bad, though. As the days progressed, Misty also became closer friends with a few of the other girls who were either out of the closet or questioning themselves. By the end of the week, she had had multiple conversations with Cordelia- "How come ya didn't tell me I was usin' the wrong words?" "Ya never told me about 'comin'' 'r 'fuckin'' 'r 'eatin''…" and the Supreme found herself trying to explain that there were no wrong or right words, that she liked Misty's words for things and wanted to keep using them, and that she didn't have to change anything at all. She could have slapped those girls for making her so insecure over the terminology, but she knew she couldn't expect Misty to stay completely oblivious forever.

The day before they started the module on sex ed, Cordelia made sure to remind the girls of what was coming up. "This module is not optional," she explained to them in the end; "It's very important for you all to know. I promise you, there's nothing awkward about it," well, she couldn't exactly guarantee that last part, but she could do her best. The informal classroom disbanded for that day, and the girls returned to their usual activities. With the end of the present module, she had notes to take on each of their progress- which was the bulk of the grading system at Robichaux's, since it was usually pretty impractical to chalk up a person's magical abilities to a percentage or letter grade- though the module on Ancient Languages and The History of Magic also came with tests.

That meant she was in for a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of that night, Misty had to damn near carry Cordelia to the bedroom to sleep ("Give it up fer' the night, Cordelia, yer' fallin' asleep on the desk n' I don't think yuh'll have anythin' smart to tell the kids about their papers,") and haggled with her for over twenty minutes on the value of just letting it go for the night, but she finally succeeded. The lecture began on the following day:

"Alright, before I start talking about anything, I'd like you to think about what you already know- or think you know- about sex and the way the female body works. You don't have to tell me anything, just write it down in your notebook if you have one," she was quiet for a few minutes, watching them all scribble down text in their notebooks. When they had all stopped writing, she started again. "There are a lot of misconceptions about sex, particularly about the female body, with things like…" Misty clicked the computer for her, opening up the Power Point on an over-head projector that made this so much easier than when Cordelia, herself, was in school; "The hymen, the female orgasm, contraceptives, and- most importantly- social constructs regarding the act of sex in general,"

One of the girls Cordelia would mentally characterize as being one of the bolder students raised her hand. She nodded at her, giving her permission to speak; "What does this have to do with magic?"

"Well," she responded with a half-smile; "Magic isn't the only reason it's important to know our bodies, but it's particularly important for witches because all sex acts are physiologically charged events. In case eroyou don't remember that lesson, any physiologically charged event- like a fight with your best friend or getting on a roller-coaster- can cause you to lose control of your magical abilities. And because most of your control is psychological, physiological events that are very emotional can become catastrophic. Sex is often, though not always, an emotional time, so it's important for you to learn some other measure of control," it occurred to her that this may a little bit hypocritical, but so far, the thunderstorms hadn't caused any sort of damage. The girls were strangely oblivious to this fact. "Some witches don't even know they have special abilities until they try having sex the first time. There's also the phenomenon of the Black Widow, which is tied directly to the act of sex and is never engaged outside of sexual activity," Misty was watching Cordelia with rapt attention, so the teacher had to motion for her to click again on the laptop. This moved them to a slide of the female anatomy in full view out of an Anatomy & Physiology text book. "Alright, I know that some of you might feel a little awkward looking at a picture like this," even though the picture was digitally drawn; "but try to think of it as just another part of the human body. You know all about your fingers and toes, and there's no reason why you shouldn't know about your genitalia,"

Most of the girls seemed to be taking it well.

"You can use whatever terms you want in casual conversation, but medically speaking," Cordelia began again, starting to point at various places on the diagram; "This is called the mons pubis; this area here is the labia majora, and this area is the labia minora," she cleared her throat- "You probably recognize those terms from our last module on the Latin language…um," as the information shifted from the strictly scientific to the more personal, she immediately felt awkward; "Just so everyone knows, everyone looks a little different down here, p-particularly around the labia," this was only about the hundredth time she'd given this speech, give or take; "There's a wide variety of what would be considered 'normal.' Yours, for example, might look sort of red, sort of pink, sort of purple, sort of brown…they might be smooth or kinda wavy…" she cleared her throat again, though there were no other signs of discomfort. She wasn't uncomfortable with the subject matter, exactly, but she was worried about causing the girls to feel strange about it. Of course, she knew that was ridiculous when this information should be helping them feel more normal. "I'll discuss more about why this is important to know later in the module, but for now, just be aware," she pointed her finger back up to the image. "This, you have all probably heard of at some point, is referred to as the 'clitoris.' Sometimes, when scientists are bored with their lives, they waste vital resources trying to decide how it's pronounced," that got a small laugh out of the few of the girls, which was the reaction she was looking for. "It's officially either _clit-or-is_ or _cli-tor-is_ ," she explained; "although I hope you have more important things to do with your education than debate this," a few more laughed that time. "Down here is the urethra, the tube you urinate through, and behind that is the vagina," Cordelia began to move her hand again. "Both labia are very sensitive- they contain many nerve endings. The clitoris, however, contains about eight-thousand nerve endings," the Supreme cringed inwardly as she remembered how Myrtle followed this information during her module on sex ed ("Tell your boyfriends to 'put mouth here!'"). "The clitoris actually begins developing as a penis, and during sexual activity, it acts the same. It fills up with blood, grows, and becomes hard. And there's more to the clitoris than this- there are nerves and nerve endings connected to the clitoris all over," the headmistress drew lines over various parts, then stopped as she neared the vagina part of the diagram; "Inside the vagina is another spot that shares nerves with the clitoris. It's called the G-spot in popular terminology, short for Gräfenberg- the name of the man who claimed to have discovered it…I can tell you it wasn't new information at this coven when he did. It's not a gland or an organ, and not everyone's works the same way. Stimulation in this area may not be enough to cause an orgasm," she motioned again for Misty to change slides. "You can see it better on this diagram, since it's a side-view," Cordelia drew a circle over the spot; "This is where it would most likely be located; it could also be a little bit deeper in, like around here,"

Some of the girls had finally started snickering, directing their gazes at Misty. The swamp witch didn't appear to notice, but the Supreme did and shot them a venomous stare.

"If you have something to say, I'm sure the whole class would like to hear it,"

Suddenly, every eye in the room was on the group of girls who had been caught over-stepping the bounds. Delia stopped herself before she got any more passive-aggressive with them, although it was tempting to make them come up to the front of the class and make them re-enact what they had been saying. Usually, after the module on sex ed at Robichaux's, the girls would realize that sex was a completely natural thing and the vulgarity about it would decrease, but she didn't know how this would translate into the TMI they now had about her sex life.

"So, now that you've seen what and where everything is, does anyone have any question?" she gave them a couple seconds; "It's perfectly normal to have questions about your body. You don't need to be ashamed of it,"

Finally, after nearly a minute, she watched one timid hand go up.

"Yes?"

"Well…well, uh…" she stuttered a little; "I mean…I kinda already knew where things were, but…what do they do?"

"A very good question. That will be answered in a few minutes. Does anyone else have any questions?" there was no response that time, so she added; "Just remember, you can raise your hand and ask at any time,"

Misty clicked on the mouse again and it brought them to a nervous system diagram of the whole female body. "The act of sex involves more than just contact with the genitals. It's especially important for females to receive stimulation from all over the body. The lips, ears, neck, and breasts all tend to be sensitive, but everyone has different erogenous zones. Erogenous zones are spots on your body that are particularly pleasurable to touch,"

During her pause, another girl raised her hand. "How do you find them?"

Cordelia smiled. "Excellent question. You can find some of yours with self-exploration. I'll discuss more on masturbation later, but you can learn a lot about your body by stimulating yourself. There are also some spots on your body that will much easier for another person to touch. There's a lot of learning and exploring to do when you start having sex,"

The mention of masturbation had the effect of suddenly making everyone in the room feel awkward. There were probably more questions going through their heads, and the headmistress understood that, but she didn't push them to ask this time. They probably weren't ready to ask about how to masturbate.

She cleared her throat and nodded to the curly-haired blonde to have her click the mouse for her again, taking them to the next slide, which was a close-up of the vagina. Some of the girls flinched or looked away in embarrassment. "When I was first learning about sex," she began; "I wondered how a penis would fit," a few of them giggled, and that broke the tension. "This is the vaginal wall. To put it simply, you produce a lubricating fluid here that makes penetration possible, regardless of what…" she stopped there to consider her words and some of the awkward feeling crept back up on her. "…what you might choose, if anything. Many women find penetration to be a pleasurable experience, but not all do. The vagina also expands during sex. Just to squash this myth right here, you will not become 'loose' no matter how much sex you have…"

When the wild blonde clicked the pointer again, that slide show was over.

"Oh. Well, I guess we're done for today, but there will be more in this module tomorrow. Any questions?"

There didn't seem to be any more, so she dismissed them and let them all disperse for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delia ended up back in the office again, working more on grading the assignments she'd passed out and wondering how on earth teachers in public schools managed to do this several times a year and to stay sane at the same time. Misty sat in a chair in the room that evening and watched her, just enjoying the way she looked when she was so passionately focused on something. To keep herself occupied, she read a book and tried not to make commentary as she went along.

It was a surprise when the Supreme broke the silence. Her focus had been burned out from staring at the black and white for so long and she could definitely use a conversation. "What did you think of the lesson today?"

She jerked a little as she was startled by the voice, giving both of them a giggle, and responded; "It was really cool! I want ta learn more 'bout the nerves, though,"

"Oh?" she smirked coyly and got up from the seat. Misty gave her a quizzical look, watching as she approached. "Like what?"

"Like, how many ways could a person lose it? Why do people even do that, anyways? The orgasm, I mean,"

Cordelia placed a few gentle kisses against her face. "It's a reflex," she explained, kissing a line to Misty's lips, where she gave a gentle peck.

"Dee? Don'tcha have stuff ta do?"

"I'm trying something you taught me yesterday," she answered; "It's called taking a break,"

Misty grinned at her and set the book down. "Well, alright, ya ought'a take a break every now 'n then,"

"Mm," she hummed in agreement. "Could you help me out with it? I'm new at this,"

"Sure!" the curly-haired blonde excitedly leaned forward and pulled Cordelia closer to her, joining their lips together just a little too firmly from the sudden shift in balance. They broke apart, but only for a second to situate themselves. Misty quickly became so involved in the surges of tingling heat that rushed up and down her whole body that all she could do was clutch the Supreme's shirt with tight fists. The older woman smiled and kept herself from giggling so their mouths could remain joined, so she could continue entering her mouth with her tongue and giving her those heat rushes. Then, there were hands under the swamp witch's shirt, fingertips stroking the skin of her back. Cordelia felt the younger girl begin trembling against her, clutching her shirt harder. It burned her up just the same to see that she could get the younger girl so hot. Surprisingly, it was the necromancer who broke the kiss. "N-no fair," she mumbled, mouth twitching from activated nerves; "I'm s-su-supposed ta be helpin' yuh-you,"

"Oh, but you are," she gave her a soft, chaste kiss, then murred against the sweet spot of her ear; "Come on, there's something I wanna try, but we have to be in the bedroom for it,"

The heat waves over-took her again and she shivered. "I-I feel so bad, Cordelia. I never think o' these things,"

The Supreme smiled fondly at her. "You think of plenty," she said, leveraging her out of the seat. "Speaking of thinking, you got awful hot awful fast this time…were you thinking about something?"

Misty blushed lightly and looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Delia, on the other hand, smirked. "Guess we'd better get outta here, or those girls will be onto us,"

The curly-haired swamp witch nodded in agreement and exited the office, not thinking of the book she was leaving behind. She shut the door clumsily as it was hard to do much of anything at the moment that didn't involve skin-to-skin contact. It occurred to her that she must have started developing red patches on her skin. Her breaths were shaking, and she didn't know if she could speak normally if someone approached her for a casual conversation. Fortunately, everyone else was in bed for now.

The door to the bedroom was shut when they got there, but neither of them opened it immediately. Misty, for one, didn't have a chance. The Supreme suddenly grabbed her by the hips and pressed her against the door, sliding her hands up inside her shirt. The younger girl's heart pounded hard and she whimpered into the other woman's mouth as they joined together. Her legs trembled weakly; she fumbled for the doorknob that should be somewhere behind her but couldn't find it.

When her lover broke the kiss, she smirked at her again. "I know what it does to you when you know someone could catch us any time," she teased, pulling Misty up straighter so she could open the door without worrying that she'd fall. Delia had first noticed that particular quirk when it was Queenie and Zoe who nearly walked in on their lovemaking, though it was only just now confirmed. They entered the bedroom and the headmistress shut the door, then seated her younger lover on the bed and began unbuttoning her own shirt- just to keep things as simple as possible for her. She smirked, noting the deep flush that came over her as more inches of her flesh were bared, standing so she was just out of reach of her arms where she sat. A trembling, breathy moan escaped the girl's throat and she began to pull her night shirt off, but Cordelia's hand on hers stopped her. "Just focus on me right now, okay?" she taunted, and another heat rush made her shiver hard.

"O-okay,"

Back to standing just out of arm's reach, Cordelia next removed her bra, exposing her breasts to the air; her nipples stood at attention from the electric shocks Misty sent through her body. Watching the girl want her as badly as she did right at that moment sent tingling shockwaves through her; all the swamp witch really had to do to turn her on was respond. She wriggled out of her pants, listening as the younger girl's breathing kept hitching, at one moment slower and rapid at the next. Then, she stepped close to her, pulled her hand towards her panties, and whispered against her ear; "You can take these off," before nibbling at the top of her ear.

The swamp witch moaned and nodded, guiding Delia's panties down. When her arm could go no further, the Supreme pushed her body against Misty's, forcing them into a position where she was above her on the bed and the resurgent could finish removing the cloth.

"Hey, Misty," she murred against her ear in a low, sultry voice, taking her hand; "Put your finger out,"

Red heat flashed over her body. She nodded and extended her right pointer finger and allowed Cordelia to direct it inside her, stroking up her folds and around her clit. The older woman gasped sharply, not expecting the amount of pleasure she felt, body trembling against the digit. "Let go, Dee," the girl suggested, flicking her wrist so she would get the idea. She willingly did so, but before she could ask if she'd made Misty uncomfortable, the girl had continued touching her slickening femininity the same way her hand had been directed moments before. The most powerful witch in all the coven was quivering above her, letting out small moans of pleasure. She pulled her finger away too soon and Delia whined. Her body protested the loss of contact. Tremors racked her spine as she watched Misty taste her essence from her finger. "Can we take my clothes off, now?"

The Exalted and Revered Supreme nodded and removed her clothes with thoughtless speed; first, her shirt. Then, her bra. The wild blonde helped by shimmying out of her pants, a motion that left Delia's whole body pounding with need, and then her panties were finally discarded. "What were you thinking about?" her steamy breath sent goosebumps down the other girl's spine; "What got you all hot before I even touched you?"

She swallowed hard. "I was th-thinkin' 'bout what it might be like if…if ya'…if ya put the syrup here," she motioned over her nipples.

"May I?" she asked, pulling the blindfold out of the dresser.

"'s long as I know where ya are, it's alright,"

Cordelia nodded and tied it around her eyes. She had an inkling that the reason Misty always needed to know where she was when she had the blindfold on was because of her experiences in hell, though that was never explicitly said. The younger girl jerked with anticipation as she heard the bottle of syrup open, and the Supreme strategically drizzled it on her breasts, making sure there was plenty dripping over her nipples. She extended and cupped her tongue, lapping up from the bottom and swallowing the sweet treat. Then she pressed her tongue flat against it and licked, not yet gracing her nipple but teasing it with her tongue. The necromancer's hands curled the sheets inside her fists and she let out desperate grunts. Cordelia flicked the already-hardened nipple with her tongue, spreading the syrup, then pulled it into her mouth to get it off. "Oh, god," she squealed in desire; Delia kept suctioning it inside her mouth and then letting it go.

"Did it feel like this?" she asked, her voice still low as she shifted to Misty's other breast. Again, she extended and cupped her tongue to gather more of the syrup onto it.

"N-no," her breaths trembled; "Th-this is better..!" she stopped there with a moan as the Supreme began suctioning onto her nipple. Again, she pulled it in for seconds at a time and then let it go. Her spine arched against the mattress. "Ah, Cor _delia_ ,"

The wild blonde's idiosyncratic language in the bedroom was getting easier and easier to figure out. By the way she said her name, Cordelia could tell it was her way of saying 'More' or 'Please' when she was too hot to figure out exactly what she wanted. Her own clit throbbed and trembled as she watched her lover turn into a needy mess. Misty listened as there was some shuffling in the dresser.

"Okay, Misty," she said, setting a couple of items down on the bed. "I got something I think you'll like. Do you want me to show you, or can I surprise you with it?"

"Uh…" she considered her answer and Delia let her. "Surprise me, but after yer' done I want ta know how it works so I can do it for ya,"

The Beloved Supreme stifled a groan at her words, though the surprise for now was rather tame and probably wouldn't require much explanation. "Sure thing," she agreed, shifting and wriggling as she situated some unseen object. "Okay, I have to move so I can use this," she explained, slowly sliding off the edge of the bed where she could reach her lover's wet, glistening femininity. She heard a sound almost like the opening of the chocolate syrup bottle, though it didn't quite sound the same. Then, the most amazing sensation she'd ever experienced flooded her. Cordelia entered her with her usual two fingers, but she was wearing a rubber glove and there was something wet and warm against her core. She gasped deeply.

"How's that?" she asked, part concerned and part teasing. "I can't feel you as well as I normally can. I don't want to hurt you,"

"Ohhh….oh m-my god, Cor _delia_ ," she bucked and arched and shivered wildly. Delia smirked, her clit throbbing harder as her mirror neurons reflected Misty's pleasure. To make sure she wouldn't hurt her with the glove, the Supreme had used a warming lube- warming because she figured that it may as well contribute to her lover's satisfaction. She retracted her fingers and delicately traced a line up to her clit. "C-Could ya go f-faster?"

"I can try," she answered, entering her core again and stretching out her fingers. Misty rewarded her with a yelp. Her thumb stroked her clit.

"D-do that again, Cordelia, please," she whined. The fingers buried inside her twisted from right to left and then left to right- slowly. Delia had trouble keeping her digits inside because she was so wet from her own fluids plus the extra lubrication, and the rubber glove- while it was quite pleasurable for Misty- kept her from being able to gauge what she was doing as well as she normally would. She stroked the girl's clit again with her thumb, and she stiffened and cried out. The curly-haired blonde hit her plateau, and Delia sensed this as she began to whine. She took a little bit more of the lube and used it to massage the younger girl's mound, working her past the phase.

"Misty, would you do something for me?"

"Wha-What, Cordelia?"

"I want you to touch your breasts. The way I do, right here," she suggested, lightly stroking one of her stiff nipples with her free hand. "Both of them. Both hands,"

She let out a gurgling moan. Her body arched so intensely that her neck lolled back. The glove-covered hand and warming lube made her womanhood tingle. "O-okay," she whimpered, cautiously pinching and tweaking her own nipples. It obviously had never crossed her mind to do such a thing. When the more experienced witch groaned lightly, she realized she was being watched and couldn't stop shaking at the notion of Cordelia watching her, deriving pleasure from it. Two fingers entered her again and she cried out as the woman stroked just the right spots.

"I love watching you," she murred, bent over so her voice and breath vibrated against her thighs. "I can feel you wanting me, Misty," she thumbed down her clit again and stood straight up.

"Gaah," she whimpered breathily. "Cor _delia_ ,"

"Alright, Darling," she stroked up to her clit and began to swirl it rhythmically, matching the beat of her heart naturally. "Let me know if that feels good, I don't want to be too rough with you," by now, she had started to get the hang of it, but she craved hearing Misty's approval.

A deep, trembling gasp, followed by several small moans. "Yes, Cordelia!" the next sound she made was half moan, half whine. She slowed down, forcing her to feel every motion. Her body bucked and arched into it. "Nn…yes, yes…it's good, ya d-don't have t-ta slow do-down, Cor _delia_ ,"

She smirked and kept up the slow pace for just another few seconds before gaining her speed again. The necromancer gave her load moans of approval. Her own fingers rolled her nipples. Now, Delia paused to enter her again, pleasuring the precious nerves that were inside her.

"Nnn-!" half-moan, half-whine. The Supreme pulled her whole hand out and massaged her whole womanhood, then swirled her clit. This time, she could hear the abrupt pauses in breathing that meant Misty was ready and she didn't stop. "Haaah-ahhh…!" she moaned deeply, rotating her hips as her back arched, and relief flooded her as her orgasm left her completely breathless for those few milliseconds. Delia glanced over the younger girl's quivering legs. She pushed her hand lightly against her twittering femininity, hesitant to move as she wanted to hold her position to increase her pleasure, but she knew the steam would wear off before her muscles had quite stopped flexing so she climbed up onto the bed and let her hand re-situate itself while she molded her body into Misty's. As the swamp witch let out a trembling sigh of satisfaction, Cordelia spoke to her softly;

"Misty, what do you normally do when you feel like that?"

"Huh?"

"When you think about me touching you like that. What do you normally do?"

The swamp witch gave the Supreme a quizzical look yet again. "Am I s'posed ta do somethin'?"

Cordelia gave her an equally shocked expression. "You don't…get the urge to, uh, touch yourself?"

The wild blonde hesitantly pulled her lower lip into her mouth. Her face went red and she looked away in shame, clearly struggling with her answer. "I…I donno what ta do…" she admitted; "I've touched there ba-fore but I never made myself lose it,"

"You don't have to be so embarrassed, Misty," she assured her softly. "It's alright. Here," the older woman rolled away from her slowly and covered her with the sheet to keep her warm. "Let me show you something,"

The younger girl let herself go limp for the moment and turned her head to face the Supreme. "What 's it?" her voice came out as a slightly slurred mumble.

"You know how I said you can do this by yourself?" she nodded; "I want to show you how I do it. Maybe you can learn how to take care of yourself when you can't stop thinking about it but I can't be there for you right then,"

"Ya aren't embarrassed ta do that in front o' me?"

"No," she mouthed, shaking her head. "Why would I be?"

It took her a few seconds to respond. "I donno, I guess it just seems like somethin' embarrassin',"

"Not with you," she offered gently and sat up. Her body trembled as she felt the pressure shift down to her thighs. "Alright. I want you to just watch me for now, okay?" Misty nodded. Cordelia began by lifting one of her breasts to her mouth and licking the nipple. She suckled it lightly, as much as she could, and then let it drop with a small whimper. "You know what I think about, when I do this?" although the younger girl had only just received the satisfaction of her orgasm, her lover was very quickly starting her fire up again.

"Tell me?"

The Exalted and Revered Supreme teased the darkened nipple with her fingers. "Well," she purred, her voice low and sultry; "Of course…I think of you…" the swamp witch's breaths visibly hitched; "Right now, I'm thinking about when I totally lose it just from you touching up here," and she lifted her other breast into her mouth and suckled it, then licked the tip. Her breaths shook as she teased that one with her fingers.

"Nn…" Misty whined as the building heat started driving her crazy all over again. "Le'me touch ya, Dee. Please?"

"Oh, you don't have any idea how much I want you," she answered, partly to drive the girl's desire and partly because it was true. "But I'm trying to teach you something…" her face lit up as an idea came to her; "Why don't you tell me what you'd do with me if you were touching me?"

Amazingly, her breaths suddenly became fully erratic. "Well, if I were touchin' ya right now," she looked over the Supreme's body, noting the position she was in- elevated, with her knees holding her weight against the bed; "I'd suck on yer' neck and put my fingers inside ya,"

The older woman let out a soft whine as she imagined it and entered herself with her finger as well as she could.

"Then I'd kiss ya,"

She imagined the feel of her tongue inside her mouth with her fingers inserted in her core and shuddered.

"I'd take my hand out now…" Delia whined as she moved her finger; "And touch yer' back…"

The Alchemist realized that now, there were essentially two Mistys in the bedroom; the one she imagined and the one who was watching her. She felt her muscles clench and her clit twitch. The real, solid Misty was already starting to flush red from watching her pleasure herself, and knowing she had caused that sent more rushes over her. Now, she could feel her smooth, warm skin pressed against her stomach, her fingers along her back. Her clit trembled and throbbed with need.

"N-now what?" she practically begged for something else, breathing in sharply with her mouth in the shape of an "O."

"…well…" she smirked; "Ya look like ya want me so bad, Dee,"

"Yes," she panted; "Yes, I'm going crazy,"

"So I'd make ya lay down,"

She nodded appreciatively and re-situated on the bed.

"I love you, Cordelia," Misty said softly. "Now, put the hand- the one with the glove on it- down on your…" she lost the word 'clitoris' from earlier, but as the woman eagerly pressed her fingers against it, it became evident that she didn't need it. On auto-pilot now, the Supreme began stroking herself rapidly with two fingers, but the swamp witch suddenly stopped her. "I'm not touchin' ya that fast yet," she teased; "Go slower, Dee,"

With a loud, disgruntled moan and a jerk of her legs, Delia obeyed.

"Slower, Cordelia,"

"Ohhh…" her legs thrashed. She felt every motion of the gloved fingers swirling her clit.

"Now I'd put my fingers all the way in again…"

"Mmph…" she shivered as she complied. "Misty, c-can I go f-faster? Please? W-would you go faster for me?"

Misty responded with a fond "Mmm. Of course I'd go faster for ya, Dee. You can let yer'self lose it now, if yer' ready,"

"Thank you," she gasped, her fingers pressing rhythmically against her clit.

"Mm…and I'll touch ya up there, too," although Delia's eyes had closed from the pleasure, she knew the girl was referring to her nipples.

"Oh, god, Misty," she trembled as she began to roll her more sensitive nipple between three fingers. Finally, she released the built-up pressure, indicating this with no more than a relieved gasp. Misty glanced out the window in curious silence. There was no sign of thunder or lightning with that one, she realized.

"Can I touch ya a little now?" she requested; "Since ya lost it?"

"Uh-huh," Cordelia answered through several strained gasps that broke up her syllables. Misty nestled in beside her and lightly cupped her hand over her twittering femininity, allowing the other woman to relax her arm. "Th-Thank you,"

The wild blonde kissed her cheek lightly. "I love ya, Cordelia,"

Her Most Beloved Supreme responded with a satisfied grunt and a shudder. As she came down from the orgasm, she turned her head over and signaled for Misty to kiss her by puckering her lips. The younger girl responded and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, trying not to take too much of her oxygen while her breaths were still on the shaky side.

"Ya didn't make it rain that time, Dee,"

She shook her head. "I only do that if you're…" pause for air; "touching me when I…" deep breath; "lose it,"

"Oh," she giggled and pulled her hand away as Delia's muscle flexions ceased.

The older woman turned over and stroked her face. "I saw the way you looked at me while I was doing that," she smirked. "Oh, come on, you don't have to be so embarrassed. I like making you all hot, you know," Misty nodded hesitantly.

"Ya aren't mad? Ya don't…ya don't think it's wrong fer me ta..?"

The Supreme shook her head vehemently. "I want you to," she assured; "Or I wouldn't have let you watch. Okay?"

"…okay, Cordelia," she smiled with relief.

"Alright. So, now that I've shown you that…I want you to try it,"

A look of shock settled on her face. "Ya…Ya want me ta…" her eyes trailed downwards; "…on me?"

"Yeah. Would you show me what you've learned? You don't have to, I just want to make sure you know what to do,"

"Well…well, I…I don't mind, but…would ya help me? I, I mean…talk ta me…maybe tell me what ta do?"

Cordelia grinned and let out a soft giggle. "Of course I will," she turned over on her side to get a better view. "Alright, first, roll over onto your back," for a second, she propped herself up to grab a pillow, which she slid under Misty's hips. "This will make it easier for you," she explained. "So, just relax…"

The swamp witch nodded. Her flesh was visibly redder in hue again and the Supreme knew she was probably pulsating with need from that show. It probably wouldn't take much urging to get her there.

"You remember what you did before, when I told you to touch your breasts?" the girl nodded. "I want you to do that again, and try to imagine me sucking on your neck at the same time,"

Misty nodded and complied, trembling easily- not just from the stimulation of her nipples or the imagined sensation of Cordelia's mouth against her neck, but from knowing the other woman was watching her and possibly getting rushes of tingling heat from the sight.

"You're shaking, Misty," she smirked, her voice low, though she wasn't close enough for it to vibrate off the younger girl this time. Spurning her on, the older woman continued; "I think I'm gonna get all red watching you," her hips rose and her thighs bucked out, and Delia bit her lip in thrill quiet thrill as she heard the girl utter a strained moan. "Give your breasts a break for now, so you don't hurt them,"

She nodded and reluctantly pulled her hands away. "C-Cordelia, I want ya ta touch me,"

"I want to, too, but it's more important for me to make sure you can take care of yourself," she answered kindly.

"W-What if I can't?" she whimpered, her legs spreading out naturally as her hips rose again. "I-I never did ba-fore…"

"Oh, trust me, you can," she answered, daring to let her hot breath caress the other girl's ear and neck. A surge of heat caused her to yelp. Her spine tingled. "Just think about the time when I put chocolate syrup all over your back…" the curly-haired blonde began shaking again; "Do you remember how it felt when I cleaned it all up?" she took Misty's gasping as an affirmative; "And think about how it feels when I use my teeth on you. On your ears…" she paused, watching as her hips thrusted again, now making a circular motion in the air. "…on your lips…on your breasts…"

"Huhn!" she half-grunted, half-moaned, and Cordelia smirked.

"Do you remember when I made love to you in the shower?"

An affirmative whine.

"When I used the shower head to make you feel good? Do you remember what that felt like?"

Misty's clit trembled and caused a small false-orgasm, twittering with no satisfaction. "Ye-ye-hesss…" she whined, unconsciously rolling her nipples in her fingertips. Cordelia didn't stop her; the point of this exercise was to let it come naturally to her.

"And the time those girls almost walked in on us…" the younger girl bucked so intensely that the waving motion reached all the way to her lower back. "If they had come in, they would have seen everything…" gasping, trembling with heat. "…and when we danced out in the greenhouse, and you thought of making love out there,"

An intense groan left her throat. "D-Dee, wha…what do I…do…?" the question came with a whine.

"Do you remember what I did with my hands?"

She nodded.

"Touch yourself, Misty,"

Slowly, hesitantly, the wild blonde reached her fingers down to her own dripping womanhood. As her fingertips met with the moist warmth, and she found her rhythm, Delia continued;

"Do you remember our first night together? When you were scared and I held you while you were losing it?"

"Uh-hu- _uhhh_ ," she started off answering, but into turned into a groan.

"Careful Misty, you'll hurt yourself. Try going just a little bit slower,"

She whined but obliged, swirling her clit more delicately and trying to relax herself.

Her Cajun lover was drawing ever closer to the sweat bliss of her climax. Cordelia smirked with pride and kept talking her through it. "You're getting so close now, Misty. You know what I'd really like to do? I'd really like to put my mouth on you,"

There was a squeaking moan, and she thrashed her legs.

"From now on, when you do this, I also want you to think of my laying here," Misty's legs stiffened at shook in rhythmic sequences, alerting Cordelia that she was right there on the edge; "Think of me watching you- and feeling every bit as hot as you do. God, I'm on fire, Misty,"

"Hng!" that was the final straw. Misty lost it, and to her relief, she felt the Supreme's hand gently resting against her femininity.

"Good," she hummed lightly, kissing the side of her face down her neck as she started the slow return to reality. "Good, you got it," hoping it might still add a little to her pleasure, Delia moved her hand and delicately entered her with her pointer finger. The younger girl pressed against it, whining unconsciously from the shift, signaling that it was the right move. "I love you," she spoke in a low voice against her ear.

"I love…you too," Misty gasped as her breathing began to normalize. The Exalted and Revered Supreme giggled, though it would be hard to put her finger on exactly why she was amused, and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Once she was stabilized from the over-whelm, she glanced down at the older woman; "Hey, Cordelia, can I use that?" she asked, putting her hand on the glove she was still wearing. "I liked it. I want ta put it on so I can use it on you,"

"Sure," her breath hitched and she took it off. Come to think of it, the glove had been inside both of them now, though she couldn't think of any reasons why that would be a problem when they'd both willingly pleasured one another with their bare hands and mouths. She reached for the dresser, where the bottle of lubricant was, and explained; "You'll want to put a little of that on before you, uh, put it in- okay?" as she handed both items to her.

"Why?" the wild blonde inquired, pulling the glove on with some obvious difficulty.

"It's a lubricant. The rubber can hurt or get uncomfortable if there isn't enough of it,"

"Oh. Okay," she levered herself up on the bed and moved the pillow out from under her hips. "Now, if I remember right…." She grunted as she situated the pillow; "You were feelin' all hot from when I touched myself,"

The older woman nodded eagerly.

"Alright. Would ya sit up for me, Cordelia?" she requested, propping herself up on bent knees and straightening out her back to show the way she meant for her to sit, so that her center would hover above the mattress. Delia followed her into the position, and then Misty relaxed. She started, this time, with the other woman's breasts, and as soon as her mouth suctioned over the semi-hardened bud, it was raining in sheets outside the bedroom window. The curly-haired blonde smirked. There were fingers stroking fervently through her hair, not causing her any pain but moving quickly all the same. When she pulled away, she flicked the reddened nipple with her tongue, eliciting a whine. She switched breasts and allowed the other woman to roll the nipple she'd just pleasured between her fingers, stabilizing her by pressing her own hand against the center of her back. A broken, gasping moan eeked its way out of her throat when Misty flicked at this one with her tongue, as well. She tried to remember everything she had wanted to do to Cordelia back when she'd watched the woman touch herself. The next thing, if she remembered, was to enter her womanhood, so she picked up the bottle of what Cordelia had called "lubricant" and let her hungry, desperate eyes watch her coat her fingers. "Think this 'll be enough, Dee?"

"Uh-huh," she whimpered pathetically, straightening herself up further so Misty would have an easier time going in. As she carefully entered her, she placed her mouth against the crook of her neck and sucked. The dual sensations of pleasure made the Supreme cry out and throw her head back. Trembling, whimpering moans escaped her. She rocked her hips against the younger girl's fingers. The swamp witch pulled her face away and neared the other woman's face to press their lips together. Lightning flashed outside the window, Misty's tongue exploring her lover's mouth, softly stroking the divide between the hard palate and the soft palate. Delia whined in protest as her lover pulled her fingers out, then gasped and trembled as the wet, glove-covered hand trailed up and down her spine. The warming sensation caused her to bite her lip. "G-God, Misty," she whined with a rough shiver.

"A'right, Dee, ya look ready," without waiting for a response, the younger girl pushed her upper body forwards so that her lover would recline- almost naturally- back against the bed. She waited and let her get comfortable, then stroked over her mound and began slowly exploring her wet folds. Cordelia groaned and her legs stiffened out. A single finger slowly made rounds, this way and that, and she could feel every motion of it. She arched and lifted her hips into it, head thrashing to and fro. Two fingers of the rubber glove entered her again, and she thought she may lose her mind. Misty gave her a fond smile. "I'm goin' ta try ta remember how ya did this, Cordelia," the more experienced witch shivered and nodded, even though she wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

There were no words that could have come out. The only thing the Supreme could do was gasp intensely and writhe as those warm, slickened fingers finally pleasured her clit at the speed and rhythm her body was craving. Adding to her pleasure, her lover began suctioning her breast again, and the rhythm she used turned out to be the same. Wild, rhythmic lightning flashed in front of the window. A low rumble of thunder sounded.

"Mi-" Delia squeaked, and a final flash of lightning accompanied by loud thunder ripped through the sky. That was all her body could take right then. The wild blonde giggled and kissed her chest lightly. "Jesus Christ, you're getting good at this,"

"That's 'cause I got a good teacher," she answered proudly, nuzzling her head against her chest while still holding her hand over her sputtering warmth. When the Supreme had come down from the height of her pleasure, Misty pulled her hand up and looked over the glove. "What do I do with this, now?"

Giggling and whining slightly as she stretched and shifted, Delia responded; "Well, we probably should clean it. Just take it off and lay here with me a couple minutes?"

"Okay," the younger girl obliged and set the wet, slightly sticky glove on the night table. "Hey, there's somethin' I've been meanin' ta ask ya,"

"Hm?"

She turned over, and with a dead-straight face and real sincerity, asked; "What's scissorin'?"

The older, more educated woman couldn't help the laughter sometimes when she asked these questions. She laughed so hard that she had to sit up to steady her breathing. "I'm just curious now," she said during a break in her fit; "Who mentioned this to you?"

"Nicole," she answered, using two fingers on each hand to make the hand-signal for the sex act, opening and closing them over each other. "She said it works like this…but I don't think that's how ya use scissors,"

That comment only served to make her laugh harder. Oh, dear lord, those girls. "It's a way to have sex, Misty," she explained; "They aren't really supposed to be scissors,"

"Oh. That's why they thought I was jokin',"

"Probably," she wiped her face, gathered herself, and lie back down. "I don't mean to laugh so much, Misty,"

"It's a'right. Ya don't mean anythin' by it, I don't think,"

She gave the swamp witch a fond smile and stroked her hair back. "I love you,"

"Kiss me?" the less experienced woman requested.

Cordelia obliged.


End file.
